el renacer de un guerrero
by anime567
Summary: el hijo de son goku, son gohan quien vivio un infierno por culpa de dos androides logro triunfar sobre ellos dando su vida en la batalla el saiyajin renacera en un mundo donde domina la magia y podra empezar su vida una vez mas ,pero..con ciertos misterios los cuales se iran revelando
1. Chapter 1

_**buenas a todos trayendo otro proyecto nuevo como deje en claro en un mensaje de hace poco, esta vez tengo mas gusto por esta historia, el manga de kanja no mago me parece muy bueno de hecho, como siempre le sacan anime pero pues claramente no es lo mismo, el manga siempre sera mejor con mirai gohan este gohan es uno de mis mas favoritos de dbz y claramente de muchos bueno espero les guste y sin mas que decir a leer**_

_**RENUNCIA TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES **_

_**El renacer de un guerrero capitulo prologo: renacer **_

_**Que es renacer**_

Según las historias, mitologías y creencias renacer o reencarnar es volver a la vida en un mundo diferente al actual donde puedas empezar de nuevo, normalmente el reencarnar es un misterio y no se sabe si es verdad sin embargo el mundo puede tener muchas cosas que los seres humanos no conocemos ...

Sin embargo, la historia del renacer es algo que se explica cómo después de la muerte a veces es incluso una recompensa

Pero esto es para explicar específicamente

En este universo, existe un planeta llamado tierra, era un planeta hermoso, donde la paz habitaba para todos los seres vivos, no solo eso en este planeta nació la leyenda de una alienígena proveniente de una raza guerrera conocida como el salvador de este, este guerrero llego a la tierra cuando era un bebe, vivió una gran cantidad de aventuras, y se forjaría como el guerrero legendario tras vencer al tirano emperador del universo ... ¡Son Goku!-

Goku, aquel Saiyajin que marco una gran historia, el guerrero tendrá un hijo en la tierra, ¡SON GOHAN! Aquel guerrero que heredaría su sangre guerrera, gohan pese a ser un niño, a temprana edad demostró poderes asombrosos y posiblemente destinados a sustentar el título de su padre, debido a ciertas cosas, el valiente son goku ... ¡Falleció! -

Tras la pérdida del más fuerte del mundo, la tierra paso a ser víctima de dos seres que convertirían el hermoso planeta que defendió a Goku en un verdadero infierno

Los guerreros que quedaban en este, no podían hacerles frente, estos demonios conocidos como 17 y 18 dos androides creados por el científico de un ejército rebelde que derroto goku ¡la patrulla roja !, vinieron a causar destrucción, matando a uno por uno incluso a el rival de goku, otro Saiyajin, ¡VEGETA !, quien antes de morir dejaría a otro bebe Saiyajin ... ¡TRUCOS!

Solo quedaban los dos como únicos defensores del planeta pero ni ellos tuvieron que ganar gohan era el único que podría encararlos pero no podría vencer los años pasaron y pasaron y ahora gohan era un adolescente y trunks estaba entrando a ella

En una mañana, Gohan y Trunks estaban sentados en una roca, Gohan solo podía apoyarse en un brazo, porque perdía uno en batalla pero ni estaba tan cedido, quería pelear y llevar en alto el legado de su padre como defensor del mundo y un guerrero. que nunca bajaba su cabeza

-gohan ... ¿porque no puedo transformarme? - Trunks quien estaba a su lado bastante frustrado por no poder llegar al nivel de un Saiyajin preguntaba muy afligido

-trunks no te rindas te falta poco, para transformarte necesitas enfadarte, yo lo hice cuando mataron a todos frente a mis ojos, la ira, no pude hacer nada- gohan empuñaba su mano en señal de rabia, trunks sudo un poco y mover cambiar el tema

-que hermoso es cuando esta todo tranquilo-

-si- gohan respondió con una leve sonrisa, quería un lugar como un mundo pacífico, y que las personas vivieran tranquilas

-¿Porque no puedo transformarme? - trunks quien apenas era un niño de 14 años se transformaron frustrado

-te falta poco, trunks, pronto te transformaras, cuando me transforme fue porque mataron al señor piccoro, un krillin ya los demás ... ..la ira fue insoportable- gohan recordaba como mataban a sus amigos en frente de él y al mirar sus cuerpos la ira de gohan estallaba transformándose como su padre… en el Super Saiyajin de la leyenda

-en ese momento una explosión se escuchaban a lo lejos como una bomba nuclear

-¡SON ELLOS! -

Gohan empezaba a enojarse para gritar y elevar su poder y asi alcanzar el Super Saiyajin, él sabía que los androides llegaron a este lugar

-LLEVAME CONTIGO GOHAN, NO PODRAS SOLO Y MENOS SIN UN BRAZO-

-REACCIONA, NO SERAS CAPAZ DE AYUDARME-

-Te prometo no estorbarte, por favor- trunks miraba con seriedad a gohan quien solo lo miraba para sonreírle

-bien, se cómo te sientes, ¿estás listo? - gohan quien acepta la petición del Saiyajin alegraba a trunks pero antes que trunks saliera al vuelo era noqueado por gohan-

_-perdóname pero tú debes seguir, para dentro de unos años… no a partir de hoy, eres el encargado de cuidar la tierra NO… .EL UNIVERSO_ \- gohan miraba a trunks para derramar una lagrima pero con una sonrisa

Gohan antes de partir de un registro pelear: unas palabras de goku recordar verlo con su báculo volando con él en la nube voladora le trajo una nostalgia muy fuerte

_-adiós ... mama, bulma ...papa, espérame en el otro mundo_ \- gohan se limpiaba las lágrimas y ponía un rostro de seriedad y preparación

Mientras tanto

En lo que parecía un hermoso lugar se encontraban dos personas, una era un hombre de baja estatura con anteojos y antenas

-GOKU, ES TERRIBLE-

-¿Qué pasa Kaio-sama? -

-tu hijo gohan se dirige a pelear con los androides-

-¿De verdad? - goku se ponía nervioso pues cada vez que escuchaba eso y miraba las peleas solo podría angustiarse

-¡Gohan ...! -

-Kaio-sama, déjame ir a la tierra por lo menos esta vez, por favor-

-goku conoce las reglas-

-pero gohan ...

Goku solo pudo apretar los puños de rabia y con saber que su hijo iba a pelear sin esperanzas solo le daba rabia

-goku te permitimos entrar al otro mundo con tu cuerpo por defensor siempre la justicia, pero no puedes ir-

-maldición, gohan, ánimo-

En la ciudad solo había cadáveres de niños adultos y ancianos regados por todos lados junto a charcos de sangre

-17 este lugar quedo sin vida, vamos a otro lado- la mujer de cabello rubio y muy hermosa pero solo en apariencia le decia a su hermano era el androide 18

-relájate, destruiremos esto con más calma, aún debe haber gente escondida- el joven como gohan en términos de edad, cabello negro y pañoleta naranja era el peor de los dos ... androide 17

Sin embargo, una patada arrojaba al androide contra un edificio y colocándose en el lugar ...

-malditos, hoy los eliminare androides ... .. PREPARARSE- gohan decia muy enojado para encarar a los dos con una mirada fría

-gohan… ..me sorprende que seas tan estúpido- 18 decia mirando a gohan y 17 salía de estos con sus ropas rotas

-estas ropas me gustaban ... me hiciste enojar, gohan- 17 con una sonrisa miraba a gohan pero por dentro ardía en cólera

-prepárate porque te matare- 18 se hizo detrás y 17 adelante mirando a gohan que se ponía en pose de lucha

-YO NO MORIRE, AUNQUE MI CUERPO SEA DESTRUIDO, ME LEVANTARE PORQUE MIS DESEOS DE PELEAR SON MAS GRANDES… .¡LOS DERROTARE PASE LO QUE PASE!

Tras su discurso para llenarse de valor gohan y los dos se arrojaban a pelear en una batalla 2 vs 1

-Gohan arrojaba una energía al piso para ocultarse y alejarse de la vista de los dos gohan salía volando al aire los dos lo superaban y lo atacaban con ataques de energía pero gohan se protege con una barrera de ki,

Gohan detenía un golpe de 18 con su brazo pero 17 lo golpeaba por detrás y lo arrojaba contra el piso, gohan en una maniobra salía de los escombros y ubicaba un costado arrojando una poderosa energía de su brazo contra los dos quienes juntos arrojaban otra energía chocando, ambas energías estaban igualadas pero en un instante gohan les ganaba a los dos, tras esto 17 y gohan se arrojaban en una pelea de energías mientras 18 apoyaba a su hermano en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

17 esquivaba los ataques de gohan pero uno le dio de lleno y tras alejarlo gohan tomaba a 18 del pie y la enterraba en un montón de escombros haciendo caer edificios enteros sobre ellos

Los dos salían de estos mirando a gohan que estaba serio y herido para liberar aun mas su poder

El ambiente cambio a uno oscuro y lluvioso los tres se miraban fijamente

Sin perder un segundo los dos androides esta vez más serios y enojados se arrojaban contra gohan en un intercambio de golpes, gohan solo con un brazo luchaba contra los dos que sin compasión arrojaban ataques puños y patadas

al final de esto gohan solo separarse y salir volando pero entre los dos chocaban contra él y lo arrojaban contra un edificio

Para finalizar los dos se hacían sobre él y en esas atacar un gohan con un gran número de ataques que impactaban con gohan quien solo pueda recibirlos y producir una fuerte explosión

En la tierra

17 y 18 bajaban a la ciudad y miraban los alrededores

-ahora nadie puede pararnos ...

-no… .no es asi- una voz debilitada se escuchaba a lo lejos asombrando a los dos androides que miraban de los escombros salir a un gohan sin su perro superior y lleno de sangre y heridas

El estado tan herido de gohan lo hizo ver que iba a caer en cualquier momento pero la seguía de pie como todo un guerrero

-im-imposible- 17 decia sudando a mares y 18 igual mirando a un gohan herido aun en ssj

-no puede ser ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? - 18 seguías

-yo no moriré, ya les dije que mis deseos de lucha me levantaran… .PORQUE SON MÁS FUERTES QUE YO-

Gohan dio un fuerte grito de batalla y en esas desprendía todo su poder haciendo temblar la tierra asustando a los androides

-solo… .ahí una forma de derrotarlos en mi estado actual-

-¿… ..? -

-ES LLEVANDOMELOS CONMIGO-

Gohan se impulsaba contra los androides cargados un fuerte golpe similar a goku como cuando derroto a piccoro daimaku haciendo aparecer un simio gigantesco de color dorado detrás del

-¡COMO SI FUERAMOS A DEJARTE! -

Los dos se impulssaban contra gohan, los tres estaban por chocar los puños como en una especie de ataque final pero en esas gohan sonreía y esquivaba los puños para tomarlos con su único brazo a los dos pegándolos en su cuerpo

-¡IMBECILES, ESTE SERA NUESTRO FINAL! -

-¡¿Qué dijo!? -

-gohan empezaba a cargar todo su poder y hacia un pequeño destello en su pecho

_-adiós ... troncos, cuídate-_

_**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -**_

Gohan se estallaba en una fuerte explosión como una bomba nuclear y con ello llevándose a los androides con él quienes solo se destruyen gritar de dolor como sus cuerpos se evaporaban en una fuerte explosión que ilumina todo el planeta

La explosión era vista por todos los sobrevivientes que aún quedaban en la tierra y en esas baúles se levantaba para mirar el estallido quedando sin habla

En un espacio distinto al actual no había nada solo en un espacio negro y en esas se empezaba a observar un espacio oscuro, el cielo era negro debido a que era de noche era un espacio donde había una hermosa pradera en esas comenzando a llover

En estas vemos a un hombre con una capucha caminar bajo la lluvia bastante fuerte

-ah, está empezando a llover, hay un bosque cerca de mí refugiare- el hombre se quitaba su capucha para presenciar mejor la lluvia era más un hombre entrando a la vejez o ya en ella

Al adentrarse al bosque donde la lluvia era más fuerte el anciano quedaba si palabras por lo que miraba

Una carreta destrozada el caballo muerto, una mujer con los intestinos desgarrados y el hombre decapitado era todo lo que era era una escena desgarradora

-¿Los monstruos hicieron esto? Que destino tan cruel

Sin embargo, algo más lo alertaba era el llanto de un bebe que hizo que el anciano entrara a la carreta, ya todos estaban muertos por lo que no era algo como robar

-al mirar adentro lo que preocupa, era un ser envuelto en una sabana

-Ohh, ser capaz de sobrevivir a un ataque de monstruos ...

El anciano quedaba mudo por lo que miraba, al niño le faltaba un bracito, la parte del hombro se notaba desgarrada y quemada, era algo horrible de ver en una criatura recién nacida tanto que al anciano le salieron las lágrimas sin contar que tenía cicatrices en su cuerpo ¿Cómo se puede vivir con tantas heridas en su cuerpo?

-qué horror ... ¿Los monstruos te hicieron esto? -

En esas observaba un pequeño dije caer sobre su manta al levantarlo el viejo vio solo una palabra

-¡GOHAN !, ¿ese es tu nombre pequeño? -

El niño no dejaba de llorar y para calmarlo en anciano levantaba su mano y realizaba algo en el que lo tranquilizaba, ¡era magia!

Él se había quedado dormido pero… ..el anciano sudaba a mares

\- _por Dios ... ¡Qué poder !, parece que no tiene fin fin ... ¿realmente es humano? ¡Pero lo que siento no es magia ...¿qué es? -_

-es mi destino cuidarte- sin más el viejo se llevó al niño bajo la lluvia sin embargo alguien miró mirarlos desde el cielo

_-gracias, por este regalo, o valiente héroe son gohan- _

_Fin del capítulo prologo_

**_BUENO ACLARARE ALGUNAS DUDAS _**

**_GOHAN NO CAMBIARA PARA NADA, PUES RECUERDEN QUE EL PROTA SUS RECUERDOS NO SE FUERON AL LLEGAR NI MUCHO MENOS, ES MAS SON ELLOS LOS QUE LE AYUDAN SU ACTITUD MENOS, ES EL MIRAI GOHAN QUE TODOS QUEREMOS ESO NO LO OLVIDEN _**

_-**EL BRAZO DE GOHAN SEGUIRA COMO UN RECUERDO DE GUERRA-**_

_**-SOBRE CIERTOS COSAS COMO LA CIENCIA RECORDEMOS QUE EL PROTA YA SABIA BASTANTE Y ERA SOLO UN TRABAJADOR EN CAMBIO GOHAN DESDE NIÑO SIEMPRE DEMOSTRO UN AMPLIO CONOCIMIENTO (LO UNICO BUENO QUE HIZO MILK XD) , POR LO QUE NO SE EXTRAÑEN CON QUE GOHAN SEPA COSAS, AUNQUE CLARO EL KI VA A DESTACAR MUCHISIMO PERO MUCHISIMO**_

_**-SOBRE LOS OTROS TEMAS DE LAS OTRAS TEORIAS DESPUES LAS TRAERE.-**_

_**bueno eso era todo lo que queria aclarar espero les guste esta nueva historia sin mas que decir hasta la proxima**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**buenas amigos espero que esten bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espéro les guste y les aconsejo a los que no han visto el manga que lo lean que es muy bueno sin mas que decir a leer **_

_**El renacer de un guerrero capítulo 1: un mundo nuevo**_

El tiempo trascurrió desde aquel momento en que el viejo que encontró al bebe se lo llevo con él, y ya era otro día en las montañas rodeado de la hermosa naturaleza, los arboles estaban en su perfecta imagen los animales y plantas igual salvo por una cosa

En este extraño bosque o mejor dicho en este mundo existía algo extraño pues ciertas criaturas merodeaban con intenciones llenas de oscuridad, normalmente los animales no atacan a no ser que se sientan amenazados pero estos eran diferentes, ellos atacaban sin siquiera ser molestados

A lo lejos vemos a un ave que se disponía a irse pero sorpresa del ave, esta antes de irse sintió como una energía impactaba en ella quemándola

Fue un niño que estiraba su mano y disparaba un rayo de energía golpeando completamente en ella

En esto vemos a un niño con una cicatriz en su rostro y mejilla cabello azabache negro más o menos largo, vestía ropa de granjero pero lo más característico era que contaba con un solo brazo y tenía una mirada seria

Pese a sus intenciones el niño quería mucho a la naturaleza pero por eso mismo es que mataba a estas criaturas sin compasión

-bien, ya tengo la cena, mis abuelos estarán contentos…

-el niño era son gohan con la edad de 9 años, el niño era similar al gohan joven en sus tiempos de niñez sin embargo a diferencia del que muchos conocemos este era más serio pero sin dejar su lado amable y gentil

El niño llevaba en sus brazos una gran variedad de animales, se notaba su apetito voraz

En una pequeña casa entre el bosque llegaba el pequeño Saiyajin con todos los animales sin embargo la sorpresa se la llevaba cierta mujer que lo recibia

-gohan…..tu….has

-¡incluso 2 jabalís salvajes y un ciervo!-

Una mujer mayor con anteojos cabello lira vestía una ropa similar a una capa y un listón atado en sus hombros y cuello con signos claros de asombro miraba al pequeño guerrero llegar junto a dos hombres a su lado

El nombre de la mujer era _**Melinda bowen**_, el hombre joven a su lado izquierdo era _**michen korin**_ y a su derecha su abuelo y salvador _**merlín warfod**_

_**-**_gohan, tienes que dejar de hacer cosas peligrosas como esta todo el tiempo, los niños de 9 años no deberían estar matando jabalís y menos en tu condición-

-abuela Melinda, cálmate- gohan se rascaba la cabeza con un rostro nervioso –además tampoco es como si no pudiera hacer nada-

La mujer sintió que hablo de más y se calmaba con un suspiro

-lo siento abuelita- decia gohan mirando con un rostro algo decaído

-no, perdóname tú a mí, pero solo quiero que no te expongas al peligro-

-lo entiendo, abuelita Melinda me alegra que te preocupes por mí pero no quiero que por mi condición no pueda hacerme más fuerte-

-¿más fuerte?- el hombre al lado de los dos se ponía más nervioso

-sí, quiero ser más fuerte, no puedo quedarme solo en este nivel-

Los tres se miraban entre si la determinación del niño era algo asombroso pero también increíble, gohan desde niño ya demostró cosas que nadie en este mundo podía hacer, como matar un oso a los 4 años, derrotar tigres y leones a los 5

-gohan, ¿quieres hacerme sufrir más?- el hombre a su lado cómicamente mostraba un rostro de llanto mientras gohan se reía un poco por esto –_es increíble que gohan a los 9 años y me supere en artes marciales tan fácil…no hay explicación para eso_\- se decia el hombre con una gota de sudor

-¿Qué pasa michen sensei? ¿Miedo?-

-no-no digas tonterías- el hombre se hacia el rudo mientras sus abuelos se reían un poco

Tras esto un poco de tiempo después vemos a gohan sentado en una rama mirando el cielo

-_ha pasado tiempo desde que me encontró mi abuelo merlín walford, lo increíble…..es que sigo teniendo mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada, cuando di mi vida para derrotar a los androides….._

_-supongo que esto es a lo que se le llama reencarnar ¿eh?_\- gohan agachaba un poco la cabeza, él estaba feliz que estuviera vivo pero…en cierta medida extrañaba un poco a sus amigos y a su mundo pero sobre a su padre

_-papa….¿también reencarnaste?-_ gohan empezaba a llorar un poco y recordar a trunks y su mundo

_-almenos, los androides fueron derrotados y mi antiguo mundo puede vivir en paz, trunks, animo, papa…te juro que nunca te olvidare y seré más fuerte mucho más…..y valorare esta oportunidad que se me dio, no puedo permitir que algo asi vuelva a repetirse….me hare fuerte, mucho más y empezare por dominar lo que aquí llaman magia- _

_Gohan _se ponía de pie y se limpiaba las lágrimas, el no podía ponerse a llorar, se le dio otra oportunidad y no podía lamentarse, ahora podía empezar de nuevo pero sin permitirse que algo asi ocurra este mundo sigue siendo desconocido para él y debía estar preparado

-lo bueno es que mi poder sigue conmigo, y por eso debo ser más fuerte, sobretodo porque en este mundo la magia también existe-

Gohan recordaba a su abuelo merlín enseñarle la magia, después de aprender el idioma de este mundo gohan podía hacer algo igual con el KI pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo tan pronto y como no era lo mismo quería aprender y le pidió a su abuelo

Con escuchar algunos conjuros pensó que sería ridículo decir esas oraciones y por eso gohan pensó en otra idea…si aprender magia era como usar el ki en cierta parte, ¿Por qué no utilizaba su KI para aprender su propia magia?-

En la rama gohan recordaba eso y empezaba a practicarla

-lo primero que quiero hacer es una ropa de entrenamiento más resistente como las de papa anteriormente…asi que usare esa habilidad de equipamiento mágico

_Equipamiento mágico es cuando grabas magia que has completado en tu imaginación pasarla a cierta herramienta para hacer que tenga propiedades hay un límite de cuantas runas puedes grabar asi que ten cuidado_

Gohan recordaba ciertas enseñanzas de su abuela bastante seria el Saiyajin estaba igual

-_ya veo, en lo que he aprendido las runas de este mundo…son muchas letras pero no me fue difícil aprenderlas aunque en una frase siempre hay muchas_

_-pero lo que busco es mejorar mi ropa para que sea más resistente, creo que la usare en mi atuendo de entrenamiento _

Cuando gohan se disponía a irse vio a sus abuelos caminar debajo bastante pensativos

-¿no es muy pronto?- preguntaba Melinda a merlín

-es inevitable, desde que comenzó su entrenamiento gohan siempre ha mostrado un extraordinario poder y avance, su talento es asombroso y creo que no es todo su poder…..necesitamos observarlo en su capacidad de "asesinato de monstruos"

Gohan desde el suelo escuchaba bastante serio y más con escuchar esa palabra

-¿monstruos?-

En una noche vemos a gohan hacer lagartijas y y entrenar dando patadas y puños en el aire con una ropa similar a la de goku que el mismo hizo

-monstruos….¿entonces existen monstruos en este mundo también?- gohan daba más puños y patadas a una súper velocidad

-si ese es el caso, tengo que ser más fuerte, mucho más-

Por otro lado su abuelo lo miraba desde la ventana bastante serio

-gohan, eres todo un prodigio, no cabe duda…..puede que ya estés listo-

_**Al día siguiente **_

-gohan y su abuelo caminaban por el bosque, lo curioso es que gohan caminaba con un bastón en su espalda con su dogi

Gohan en el mundo toda criatura viva tiene poder mágico y los humanos no son la excepción pero cuando su poder mágico se sale de control se convierte en criaturas frenéticas-

-hubo una persona que se volvió un monstruo y tú lo derrotaste ¿cierto abuelo?- por eso te ven como un héroe

Gohan sin cambiar de rostro decia mirando a su abuelo adoptivo el guerrero tenía un rostro serio cuando hablaba de esos temas, sin duda era algo traumático para el Saiyajin

-¿Cómo encuentras a los monstruos?-

-con el hechizo "búsqueda de monstruos" si algo se acerca en contacto con tu magia entonces notaras su presencia

-los monstruos desprender energía maligna ¿eh?, entonces si uso mi KI para rastrear también…..

Gohan cerraba los ojos y tras eso una fuerte corriente de aire lo envolvía pero lo asombro fue que como si toda la corriente de aire se desplegara por todo el bosque gohan abría los ojos con mucha seriedad y asombro

-éxito en tu primer intento ¿eh?-

-bueno use mi KI para rastrearlos pero siento algo más en mí, valla, interesante-

En esas gohan sentía algo en el bosque que lo hacía ponerse serio

-¿eso es un monstruo?-

-asi es, veo que lo encontraste-

-hay que detenerlo, rápido-

Gohan y su abuelo salían a todo dar hacia el sitio saltando sin embargo el asombro se lo llevaba merlín al ver a gohan correr más rápido y sin ayuda de la magia

-gohan ¿de casualidad encantaste tu ropa?

-¿eh?, si, pero solo la mejore en resistencia, nada más- las ropas de gohan llevaban unas extrañas letras en ellas

-_nunca había visto esas runas ¿solo las mejoro en resistencia?, entonces ¿es tan rápido por su propia fuerza?-_

Gohan y merlín llegaban al lugar observando a la criatura que estaba frente a sus ojos era un oso con actitud salvaje y ojos rojos

Gohan y su abuelo se asombraron con ver esto

-¿un monstruo eh?- gohan se colocaba en posición de lucha –_no puedo permitir que ande suelto- _

_Go_han se lanzaba contra la criatura sin esperar nada

-espera, gohan, detente…..

El oso le lanzaba un ataque con su pata el cual el pequeño niño detenía con su bastón el cual detenía el ataque del oso asombrando al abuelo lo increíble es que el bastón tenia runas también

_-¿ese bastón…detuvo su ataque? ¿Qué propiedades tiene?- _

-no puedo permitir que andes suelto…..hasta nunca-

Gohan desviaba el ataque y sin perder tiempo le daba una fuerte patada a la criatura la cual se protegía de su golpe pero a consecuencia salía volando llevándose todo en su camino y se estrellaba contra un árbol el golpe acababa con la vida de la criatura la cual caía muerta en el suelo

Gohan caía al suelo de pie guardando su bastón en la espalda de nuevo pero a lo lejos su abuelo estaba con la boca abierta por la impresiónate hazaña

-¿abuelo?- gohan se acercaba curioso a donde su abuelo quien solo balbuceaba

-¿estás bien?-

-ah, si, solo un poco sorprendido-

-¿eh?-

-gohan ¿encantaste tu arma?-

-asi, quería transformarla en una arma que tenía en mente hace mucho-

-ya-ya veo-

-por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntaba gohan

-estuvo asombroso, fue increíble-

-ya veo, bueno ¿nos vamos?- gohan daba la vuelta y se retiraba del lugar pero antes dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su abuelo el cual estaba muy nervioso

-gohan… ¿Cuánto poder tienes?-

En la noche de ese día

-¡¿Qué dijiste!? ¿el monstruo grizzly rojo fue derrotado instantáneamente por gohan? -Melinda y michen estaban sudando del asombro

-…..pero ¿Quién demonios es ese niño?- Melinda se sentaba en un sofá bastante asombrada mientras gohan por otro lado estaba dormido

-su velocidad de aprendizaje es más rápida de lo normal, supero a Michael en el entrenamiento y la magia que utiliza era casi toda original

-¿podría ser….que viene de otro mundo?-

Melinda y los otros dos se reían por esto, aunque claro no era para nada loco, de hecho…esa era la respuesta pero no lo sabían

-bueno no importa de donde venga, el sigue siendo mi nieto, el me llamo abuelo, no puedo evitar sentir cariño por el cuando sea grande el podrá defenderse solo-

-pero…..¿está seguro incluso bajo su condición?

-eso no lo ha detenido, es más, verlo entrenar y esforzarse tanto pese a eso, me llena de orgullo- merlín decia muy feliz y casi como si se contuviera las lagrimas

Los dos miraban a merlín con un rostro de asombro hasta que Melinda hablo

-que el dios de la destrucción diga algo asi….

-deja de traer recuerdos de esos días oscuros-

-bueno yo también quiero a ese niño solo me lo he topado un par de veces y es como otro nieto para mí-

Por una extraña razón los dos viejos se miraron y desviaron la mirada Michel solo estaba algo confundido pero no pregunto mejor y cambio de tema

-pero, el de-derroto a ese monstruo, solo debemos aumentar su rutina-

-ese niño tuvo que caer en las manos de ese viejo tonto- Melinda decia algo molesta mientras merlín estaba pensativo en algo

Al día siguiente

-¿no soy tu verdadero nieto?- gohan escuchaba mirando al viejo, su rostro denotaba lo más obvio ya lo sabia

-perdón por no decirte antes, no conocí a nadie en el carruaje donde te encontré ni se quiénes eran tus padres-

-gohan agachaba la cabeza mirando al suelo con un rostro serio

-abuelo, merlín, yo, ya lo sabía-

-¿lo sabias?-

-la verdad es que no sé cómo decirte las cosas que se, pero de todos modos te lo diré, la verdad es que no soy humano-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Gohan le contaba todo a su abuelo de su vida pasada bueno todo el relato desde el comienzo

-ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas….

-¿no me crees loco?-

-gohan, te he criado desde que eras un bebe, y lo que haces es algo que no tiene más explicación-

-pero…..

-¿pero?-

-tú me adoptaste y has cuidado de mí, tu eres mi abuelo y te quiero mucho- gohan mostraba una sonrisa frente a su abuelo el cual no pudo evitar poner un rostro de inmenso dolor el niño que estaba frente a el tuvo una vida difícil antes y ahora está aquí sonriéndole y diciéndole que lo quiere

-toda mi vida pasada es pasada, pero no por eso no puedo olvidar quien soy, sin embargo, el que tú me adoptaras y me cuidaras como un nieto….quiero que sepas que los quiero mucho a todos ustedes por darme un hogar- gohan mostraba una sonrisa grande algo extraño en el pues el era muy serio pero aquí mostro su verdaderos sentimientos

-gohan, Sniff, Sniff, no me importa lo que seas, eres mi nieto y te quiero mucho- el viejo abrazaba a gohan quien sonreía por esto

-¿y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntaba gohan

-es mejor que nadie sepa de eso excepto algunos-

-sí, está bien-

Tras eso vemos a Melinda y a Michael junto a merlin y a gohan

-esa es mi historia- gohan decia serio mirando a los tres Melinda estaba con los ojos cerrados y Michael con un rostro de bastante asombro

-ya veo, gohan '¿estás seguro de lo que dices? – el pequeño asentía

-eso explica mucho-

-sin embargo, yo si tengo algo de duda gohan, además dices que en tu pasada eras un alienígena llamado Saiyajin ¿cierto?-

Preguntaba Michael

-sí, soy hibrido entre una Saiyajin y una terrícola

-mmmm, gohan respóndeme ¿tu aun posees esos poderes?- preguntaba Michael

-asi es-

-¿puedes mostrarnos?- gohan se exaltaba un poco pero asentia si al final sus abuelos se asustaban por lo menos hizo lo correcto al decir la verdad

-afuera de la casa gohan estaba en frente de los tres

-bien, les mostrare el verdadero poder de un Saiyajin- los tres miraban serios

Gohan empezaba a elevar su poder creando una inmensa presión en el aire que asombro a los tres y dando un fuerte grito mientras sus ojos se hacían blancos gohan pasaba al ssj dejando a los 3 mudos

-este es el ssj, es actualmente la máxima evolución de un Saiyajin- gohan se des transformaba pues estaba creando vientos muy fuertes y agrietando el bosque

Los tres no podían decir nada más que ver que gohan dijo toda la verdad

-gohan, entonces era cierto- Melinda no estaba asustaba se acercaba al Saiyajin paso por paso hasta tomarlo en un fuerte abrazo

-pobre, tuviste una vida tan dura, incluso perdiste un brazo-

-no pasa nada abuelita, almenos si pude venir a este mundo, almenos el mío está bien-

Los dos hombres sonreían y abrazaban al niño que gohan se sintió más en paz y al ver que no lo rechazaron sintió más paz en el

-sin embargo tienes un poder fuera de este mundo no me quiero ni imaginar que podría llegar a pasar si alguien se entera de esto, por eso es mejor no contarle a nadie- merlín miraba a los tres que asentían

-y entonces gohan ¿ese es todo tu poder? Es asombro, no hay nadie en este mundo que tenga ese poder mi siquiera una milésima de parte- decia merlín

-por ahora abuelo-

-¿por ahora?-

-asi es pienso ser más fuerte, y por eso debo superar la pared de mi poder, quiero superar este poder, debo ser más fuerte- los tres quedaban más mudos por la determinación del guerrero si él ya era el más fuerte ¿Por qué busca más poder?

Pasaba el tiempo y esta vez gohan ya tenía 16 años regresando a su imagen anterior en la casa se encontraba afuera una carreta bastante elegante

Dentro de esta estaban reunidas muchas personas sentadas en una mesa

-ahora bien , felicitaciones al estimado nieto del señor merlín por cumplir 16 años y convertirse en un adulto en honor a esto celebraos este dia, ¡BEBAN TODOS!-

-gohan se encontraba sentado con una ropa elegante mientras se apenaba un poco por esto mientras un hombre rubio de cierta edad y vestimenta real daba el brindis

-felicitaciones gohan por tu décimo sexto cumpleaños…. ¡SALUD!

¡SALUD!

Todos alzaban las copas mientras gohan lo hacía algo nervioso

-dentro de poco saldrás al mundo-

-pero aquí estoy bien, y tengo que seguir entrenando-

-¡no! Para volverte un adulto debes seguir las reglas-

-asi que pasaste el examen de graduación de magia del señor merlín, felicidades-

-gracias, tío DIS-

¿has decidido que harás de ahora en adelante?-

-no, pues pienso seguir entrenando pero supongo que explorare el pueblo-

-¿y después de eso?-

-Ehh, no lo sé, seguir entrenando-

Todos miraban a gohan con algo de seriedad quien empezaba a comer

-si vas a la capital podrás volverte un cazador de monstruos, abrir una tienda que venda cosas mágicas y como eres muy apuesto puedes buscarte una mujer- un joven bien parecido de nombre _**sigfriedd Márquez**_

-solo tu piensas asi- una mujer atractiva de nombre _**Christina hayden **_le contestaba la acción causaba que los dos se vieran con rayos salir de los ojos

Eh cazador ¿uno puede ganarse la vida cazando monstruos? 'o abriendo una tienda de objetos mágicos? No sabía eso- gohan mientras comía decia con la boca llena haciendo colocar rostro de palo a todos

-gohan….tu….no has ¿ido de compras?-

-no, el tío se encargado de todas las cosas o solo salgo a cazar, el abuelo me dijo que no era necesario- gohan seguía comiendo haciendo enojar más a los presentes pero con gohan sino con merlín

-merlín…..¡tú!...

-Jejejje, olvide enseñarle sentido común-

Los presentes no podían creérselo, el viejo este se le olvido enseñarle lo mas básico y era vivir en la sociedad gohan solo podía comer peor se le noto una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-es cierto, solo me he enfocado en entrenar y en la magia con el abuelo, no me enseño nada de sentido común de este mundo, Jejejejejej, se parece a papa- gohan intentaba contener la risa mientras comía

Gohan recordaba a su padre al ver a merlín alguien que pese que muchos dirían que le falto por ser padre lo Quizo y demostró su cariño al protegerlo y salvarlo pero eso era algo aparte

Día siguiente

Todos por medio de un portal llegaban a un sitio aislado de la gente asombrando a Melinda

-qué tipo de magia aprendiste del viejo tonto que tienes como abuelo-

-la verdad es que esta magia la cree intentando copiar una habilidad de mi padre de hace muchísimo tiempo, no es lo mismo pero supongo que algo es algo-

-ah pero aun asi, usar una magia de "portal" como esta….no quiero ni pensar en eso

-pero Melinda ni sabemos en qué problemas se pueda meter-

-tranquilos, solo la utilizare en casos de emergencia asi como volar – gohan con sus dientes intentaba acomodarse una muñequera de su antebrazo

-¿entonces….tengo que mostrar que tanto aprendí de magia?- todos asentían y gohan volteaba a ver al frente donde no había nada

-de hecho nos gustaría ver la otra energía que dominas gohan… ¡el KI!-

-¿seguros?, no creo que sea buena idea- gohan muy serio miraba a su abuelo cosa que notaron todos y se pusieron igual de serios

-me gustaría poder verla gohan y no te contengas-

-si eso quieren-

Gohan se hacía al frente y ponía su mano en frente todos estaban atentos y bastantes serios por ver qué era lo que haría gohan

-veamos…cuanto he fortalecido mi poder-

-gohan creaba en su mano una esfera de poder color rojo empezando a cargar y a producir rayos en ellas que sobresalían a tal punto de asombrar a los presentes _-eso es, asi-_

-HAY VA-

Gohan lanzaba el ataque directamente hacia el frente chocando contra las montañas de rocas que habían al frente el simple impacto de esta técnica producía una explosión similar a una bomba nuclear y fuertes vientos

-_valla, esperaba que la magia fortaleciera más mi poder pero no es lo mismo, sin embargo si sigo entrenando puede que logre aumentarla, o mejor será que la use para otras cosas-_ gohan miraba el ataque que seguía levantando humo en su rostro se veía algo de decepción por no poder algo más sin embargo

Por detrás todos estaban mudos y sin poder reflejar el asombro de ver lo que habían visto merlín solo estaba con rostro de "van a matar"

-merlín…..viejo estúpido- Melinda estaba realmente molesta ver ese poder sin duda era algo que despertaría cosas en el mundo

-¿eh? ¿pasa algo?- preguntaba gohan mirando a los presentes

Pasaban algunos días

-gohan ya podía usar magia de electricidad, de viento y más, el Saiyajin había aprendido muchas cosas sin embargo el sentía que esto no le ayudaba

-_ la magia que uso no está ni cerca de mi poder con el KI, pero es cierto que me he vuelto mucho más fuerte- _

Gohan se enojaba un poco y creaba una esfera de ki para hacerla dividir en muchas otras y lanzarlas al suelo como cohetes-

-_pero es cierto que he mejorado bastante con ella, bueno llevo 16 años estudiándola y parece que mi poder propio me ayuda a fortalecerla_\- gohan dejaba soltar un respiro de paz

-gohan volteaba para mirar a sus mentores

-¿y qué les parece?- gohan solo quedo con un rostro cómico de ver a sus mentores con rostros nerviosos y asombrados gohan solo supo que se dejó llevar

-me…...me….MERLIN ESTUPIDO VIEJO ¿NO LE ENSEÑASTE A CONTENERSE?-

Merlín se asustaba mientras los demás se rumoreaban entre ellos

-_creo que me pase…..y eso que no lo hice como Super Saiyajin, mejor no me transformo a no ser que sea necesario - _

_-VIEJO IDIOTA-_

-el era muy bueno aprendiendo, aprendía muy rápido, y además siempre tuve curiosidad de ver hasta donde podía llegar

-¿Por qué no pensaste? ¡Reacciona! – gohan solo miraba con una gota de sudor la escena

-no podemos dejarlo salir al mundo asi, gohan posee un asombroso poder y además que este no es su poder verdadero, gobernar el mundo para el es posible-

-¿eh?-

-y además sus artes marciales, son muy superiores a Michael

-que alguien tenga tan poder, no me sorprende que gohan….sea de otro mundo-

-gohan se ponía serio es verdad lo que le dicen, que su poder puede ser algo aterrador, incluso en su antiguo mundo el y su padre tenían que estar escondidos de la sociedad por su enorme poder y solo salir a pelear cuando era necesario

-cualquier país daría lo que fuera por tener a gohan- gohan se ponía más serio

-lo se, les prometo que no mostrare mi poder a nadie- todos se asombraban por esto

-yo solo usare mi poder para proteger al mundo cuando sea necesario, les prometo no poner en peligro a mi familia por quien soy-gohan con un rostro serio y firme miraba a los presentes aunque gohan no tuviera sentido común en ciertas cosas si lo tiene en la responsabilidad de su poder

-gohan, me alegro que lo entiendas y no me malentiendas, solo que no queremos que te vean como un arma- Christina se acercaba y tomaba del hombro al Saiyajin para ella él era como un hermano y no quería que nada malo le pasara

-gracias, y lo hare-

-gohan debes entender que tu poder puede ser blanco para cualquier país, o cualquier poder militar, por eso te pido que disimules-

-no se preocupen por eso familia, yo sé cómo hacer eso, nadie va a saber de mi-

-merlín ¿Por qué no lo ingresas a la academia mágica de mi país?- merlín se enojaba un poco

-eso beneficia a tu país ¿verdad?-

La tensión se elevaba y gohan lo sentía

-esperen, no peleen por mí, yo no valgo tanto como para que nos peleemos-

-no te preocupes gohan, juro solemnemente que no usare a gohan para propósitos militares, no quiero involucrar a quien yo llamo sobrino en peleas, esa academia mágica que está en el centro de mi país, para aquellos que han terminado su segundo año hay podremos medir a gohan de otros dotados-

Y también gohan podrá hacer amigos de su edad-

-ya veo…..

Merlín estaba pensativo en su decisión

-¿Qué dices gohan a la idea de disseum?-

-¿disseum?, bueno me gusta la idea, siempre me dio curiosidad de asistir a una – merlín y los otros ponían rostros algo deprimidos por ya saber de gohan (solo ellos)

-dentro de la escuela de mi país la nobleza no tiene significado usa un sistema de mérito, por eso no puedo usar mi influencia para ingresarte la clase en la que te pongan depende de tus resultados asi que lo hare para que lo tomes con formalidad-

-mmm entiendo….espera …..¿eres alguien importante?-

-_**jejejejej soy el rey disseum von eralshide- **_

_**-¿un rey?-**_Gohan se asombraba un poco

-¿ y ustedes Christine y sieg?-

-soy un caballero imperial estoy aquí cuidando a su majestad

-y yo soy un mago de la corte real también cuido a su majestad-

-Ohh, eso es asombroso- gohan les decia a ambos quienes se ruborizaban por la adulación – pero yo soy mejor- los dos se decían a la vez para después verse con malas caras

-¿Qué dijiste presumida?-

-quieres pelear?-

-esperen cálmense, ambos son geniales- gohan los calmaba y los separaba a duras penas pero se seguían mirando con ojos de rabia

-Michael ¿tú eres?-

-me retire pero tuve el honor de ser el general de los caballeros-

-Ohhhhhhhh- gohan decia mirándolos sus títulos eran algo que despertaba su curiosidad_\- valla, tienen títulos muy interesantes- _

-eh, puedo preguntar porque visitas tanto al abuelo- gohan miraba a dis

-él te ha conto la historia del demonio ¿cierto?-

-gohan recordaba esa historia y se ponía serio al recordar que un demonio amenazo con destruir el mundo, eso hizo que gohan recordara a los de su antiguo mundo

-PD: bueno los que vieron el manga pues me salto el flashback

-¿entonces los abuelos los vencieron? Increíble- gohan miraba a sus dos abuelos adoptivos con mucho respeto, el Saiyajin sentía admiración por aquellos que daban su vida por la gente sin importar nada

-la verdad algunas partes son vergonzosas pero sigo siendo genial ¿no crees?- Melinda decia con una sonrisa y gohan asentía

-después de eso, nos hicimos amigos invariablemente de nuestra diferencia de posiciones, a veces lo hago escuchar mis disparates en la política

-por eso no manipulare al nieto de alguien con quien estoy tan endeudado para mi beneficio, sobre todo cuando te has vuelto tan especial para nosotros-

-¿tío…..?-

-puedes venir a la capital sin preocupaciones

-gracias- decia gohan asintiendo

-¿entonces los abuelos estuvieron en el mismo equipo?- gohan volteaba a ver pero solo los veía con los rostros desviados

-¿mismo equipo?, eran esposos-

-¿eh? ¿De verdad?- gohan con una gota de sudor miraba a los dos

-pasaba un tiempo y gohan iba en camino a la capital gohan llevaba un saco de color gris que dejaba el pecho expuesto y su manga se encontraba vacia con sus dos abuelos sin embargo a los dos no les gustó la idea pero gohan quería traerlos a los dos

-miren…. ¿esa es la capital?- gohan se asomaba a mirar la enorme ciudad, el no quería volar ni hacer algo que llamara la atención por eso que contenía a no ser que fuera necesario

Al entrar se veía a mucha gente en ella como de costumbre hasta que eran detenidos

-disculpe, ¿puedo ver sus documentos?-

Melinda pasaba sus papeles y a verlos el sujeto se llevaba una gran sorpresa para pasar a un rostro sudado y nervioso

-EL-E…..MAGI….. ¡EL AMO MERLIN Y LA GURU MELINDA!

La gente escuchaba los gritos de asombro y gohan solo miraba a la gente

-¿magi? ¿gurú?

-es solo un título que portaba en mi juventud- decían los dos a la vez

-¿Dónde están?

-¡quiero verlos!-

-la gente empezaba a buscar mientras ellos se escondían gohan solo miraba sentado a la gente y mirar a los dos

-valla, si que son respetados ¿eh?-

-disculpe queremos pasar sin causar desorden-

-si señor enseguida…..disculpen ¿Quién es el?-

-es nuestro nieto, gohan walford-

El camino era normal y gohan solo miraba la ciudad

-valla, no recuerdo haber visto una ciudad tan animada hace muchísimo- gohan se le venía a su mente las ciudades destruidas y los muertos que se contaban en la calles

-por lo menos se que mi mundo respira tranquilo-

-gohan…..contéstame algo ¿de verdad en tu antigua vida…no sabían nada de ti?-

-eh, no-

Los dos se miraban algo deprimidos pues gohan según como llegó a este mundo él era otro héroe y pensaban que era tiempo que gohan recibiera también algo de esa gloria aunque a él no le importaba eso y con saber que su mundo estaba bien el podía estar feliz

-ya veo, bueno gohan diviértete lo que más puedas ¿de acuerdo?- Melinda le decia a gohan quien asentía con una leve sonrisa

Al llegar gohan miraba inmensidad del lugar bastante tranquilo pues no fue la primera

-me recuerda a la casa de bulma, valla que si vive bien tío-

Al abrirla tanto mayordomos como sirvientas les daban la bienvenida

-valla tienen hasta sirvientas-

-parece que disseum los envió aquí-

-por eso odio este lugar-

Las sirvientas mas jóvenes se quedaban mirando a gohan al verlo asi se ruborizaban un poco pues el Saiyajin era bastante apuesto y a la vez ver una parte de su cuerpo faltante les trajo a todos algo de lastima hacia el Saiyajin

-soy la doncella encargada marika-

-soy el líder de los mayordomos Steve-

-y yo el chef a cargo cordell-

Gohan miraba la casa de adentro hacia afuera sin duda era un sitio al cual le ganaba la curiosidad, la casa de bulma alguna fue inmensa pero despues apenas podía mantenerse en pie

-¿entonces no tengo que cocinar?- preguntaba gohan mirando la mansión aun

-amo gohan, no se moleste con labores caseras déjenos eso a nosotros-marika se inclinaba un poco ante el Saiyajin

-¿amo?-

-un título honorifico digno del nieto de aquellos reconocidos como héroes asi les hablaremos todos nosotros- marika de manera muy gentil y respetuosa se dirigía a gohan el cual se puso algo nervioso

-a gracias solo que no estoy acostumbrado-

-nuestro propósito es servirle a cada uno de ustedes, servir a la familia de héroes es nuestro mayor honor y lkes prometemos que no seran tratados con desdén-

Gohan solo podía mirar a todos que mostraban una sonrisa por querer servir a la gran familia de héroes sin duda sus abuelos eran grande personas, en esas gohan sintió una mano en su hombro

-gohan, tu también eres un héroe, no lo olvides-

-no, yo no soy un héroe- los dos viejos sonreían -lo fuiste y lo serás- gohan solo podía reír ante la aclaración de su abuelo

-nosotros nos encargaremos de su equipaje amo gohan porque no va a darle un vistazo al pueblo-

-si claro-

-disculpe amo gohan, perdone mis palabras pero ¿estará bien?- una sirvienta preguntaba algo nerviosa en esas marika se enojaba un poco

-ten más respeto, discúlpate-

-lo siento en el alma- la chica se inclinó y los demás hacían lo mismo pensaron que habían ofendido al Saiyajin pero ene sas gohan les regala una pequeña sonrisa

-no tienen que disculparse, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero descuida estaré bien

-no sabe cuan apenada estoy y con ustedes señor merlín, gurú Melinda

\- es verdad no tienen que disculparse- los dos intentaban calmar a los siurvientes pensando que habían faltado al respeto

-bueno, me voy-

Tras un rato gohan caminaba por todo el lugar muchas mujeres se quedaban mirando a gohan por lo guapo que era, otros sobretodo hombres se burlaban de su situación pero gohan solo los ignoraba

-Cuanta gente me hace sentir tan tranquilo- gohan caminaba por los sitios con dinero que su abuelo le dio el saiyajin paseaba por la ciudad desde comprar comida hasta mirar obreas de teatro de sus abuelos

El guerrero pensaba que la ciudad no era mala y a la final estaba contento en poder asistir a una escuela pero en esas

-detente-

-basta-

El saiyajin escucho dos voces femeninas que lo alertaron y al mirar observo a tres sujetos con armadura rodeando a dos mujeres

-valla no te enojes tanto, solo queremos jugar-

Gohan con mirar la escena se empezaba a enojar, no por escenas tan clichés sino porque su espíritu de guerrero tras lo que vivió no le permitía estar tranquilo al ver a alguien siendo sometido por otro abusivo

-una de ellas intentaba pedir ayuda pero la gente ignoraba esto-

-OIGAN INFELICES, DEJENLAS AHORA MISMO-

Una voz fuerte y firme se escuchó detrás de los sujetos que volteaban a ver quién era

-DEJENLAS EN ESTE INSTANTE-

-¿Quién eres imbécil? Largo-

-oye mira, Jajajajaajaj- uno de ellos señalaba su brazo y al hacerlo se empezaban a reír

-oye invalido, lárgate si no quieres perder el otro brazo-

-¿Por qué no vienes y me lo cortas si puedes?-

-¿nos estas desafiando?, ¿te quieres hacer el héroe? siempre estamos cazando monstruos nosotros protegemos a estas chicas, nosotros somos los héroes aquí-

Gohan se enojaba más acercándose a uno y lo tomaba del cuello

-yo no soy un héroe , pero si conozco héroes verdaderos maldito y, tú que abusas de una mujer…..ni deberías mencionar ni mencionar esa palabra, ¡eres basura!-

Los otros dos se lanzaban contra gohan el cual arrojaba al tipo que tenía en el brazo a un sitio de botes de basura y detenía el puño de uno de ellos con su brazo asustándolo

-no necesito dos brazos, para ponerte en tu lugar basura-

-¡pow!-

Gohan le daba un rodillazo en el vientre haciéndolo perder el conocimiento en segundos

El ultimo sacaba una espada y se arrojaba contra gohan las chicas se asustaban pero el Saiyajin tomaba el arma con sus dedos y la rompía asustando al tipo para después darle una patada en la cara y enviarlo contra en de la basura que se levantaba pero al sentir al otro estrellándose con el quedaban en el piso inconscientes

Las personas y las chicas que salvo el saiyajin se quedaban asombrados por tal demostración pues este joven con un brazo derrot uno armado

-¿se encuentran bien?- gohan se acercaba y preguntaba a las dos doncellas

-ah, sí gracias-

-ya veo-

-pero ¿y tú? ellos tenían armas-

-no, estoy bien descuida- gohan con una voz seria respondía

-pero….eso fue increíble-

Una voz más femenina de las dos se escuchaba acercándose a gohan el cual al notarla sintió un poco de nervios y se ruborizaba un poco

-era una hermosa chica de cabello azul celeste una ropa de un color blanco

_**En otro espacio**_

-¿Cómo va son gohan?- una voz gruesa se escuchaba en un espacio donde había alguien flotando

-ya es todo un hombre nuevamente, el tiempo pasó y su fuerza se incrementó-

-ya veo, eso me alegra-

-es la viva imagen de son goku-sama, estoy segura que el traerá la paz a este mundo-

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_

_**bueno gente espero les haya gustado, muchos preguntaran ¿habra harem? lamento decirles que no, esta sera mi primera historia sin harem pues quiero tener entre mis historias una sin harem y pues sera esta, pero claro gohan tendra su historia de amor que tanto merece sin embargo, para las demas si habra y he decidido que la siguiente sera de danmachi y la tercera pues se las dejare a su eleccion pueden escribirme por mensaje o por comentario de verdad les pido perdon por lo del harem en esta pero quiero ensayar tener almenos una historia asi, les agradezco a todos por seguirme y hasta la proxima las siguientes que actualizare seran freezing y senran kagura :3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**buenas amigos aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer **_

_**renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores **_

_**El renacer de un guerrero capítulo 2: academia mágica **_

_**Tras los sucesos anteriores gohan disfrutaba de una visitaba por la capital durante eso salvo a dos chicas de un grupo de tipos que buscaban aprovecharse de ellas, en esas el Saiyajin conoce a cierta chica la cual se queda mirándolo con una increíble lindura y belleza**_

-eso….fue increíble- la chica de cabello azul miraba al Saiyajin quien solo le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa pero algo paso con él, la chica le pareció muy linda y no era para menos, era muy hermosa

_**-**_¿las dos están bien?-

-sí, te agradezco tu ayuda- ahora la segunda chica contestaba con una sonrisa –te queremos agradecer debidamente-

-no hace falta-

-no te hagas el rogar ven- la segunda chica que parecía más animada motivaba más a gohan, el Saiyajin era realmente inocente en estos asuntos sin embargo acepto la propuesta

En un pequeño lugar parecido una cafetería, donde había mesas y sillas al exterior tal vez para una mejor comodidad vemos a los tres sentados tomando exactamente café, las dos invitaban a gohan a un café para nuevamente agradecerles

-esos tipos eran uno imbéciles- hablaba la chica pelirroja

-no es correcto que los hombre hagan eso con las mujeres- respondía gohan bebiendo del café

-si tan solo pudiera usar magia, yo me habría encargado de esos tipos fácilmente- nuevamente hablaba la chica pelirroja con algo de arrogancia

-no maría ¿acaso no está prohibido usar magia ofensiva dentro de la ciudad?- la segunda chica de cabello azul se dirigía a su amiga con más calma

Gohan por otro lado escuchaba todo con tranquilidad

-ah cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es maría

La chica era de cabello rojo, su actitud hablaba por ella, era muy alegre y bastante energética, era bastante guapa

Y ella es cecily….

-soy cecily

La chica era de cabello azul y era bastante tímida pero era increíblemente linda y más su actitud calmada y tímida la hacían lucir más atractiva

-mi nombre es son gohan, pero díganme gohan a secas-

-¿son gohan? Que nombre tan curioso- maría miraba a gohan apoyada en la mesa –por cierto me impresiono tu fuerza pese a tu brazo…

.MARIA-

Cecily regalaba a su amiga la cual se tapaba la boca

-perdónanos gohan-kun-

-no se disculpen, es algo normal-

-no quize ofenderte es que realmente me asombro-

-descuida, no me ofendiste-

-pero viéndolo bien, tu físico es algo impresionante. ¿Eres un caballero?-

-no, peor dijiste que puedes usar magia ¿ustedes son estudiantes de magia?-

-si apruebo el examen de admisión, ah maría también va a presentarlo-

-eh, interesante, yo también voy a ingresar hay-

-espera….. ¿Dijiste también?- maría y cecily se sorprendían un poco por esto

-no es verdad, a pesar de usar artes marciales ¿también sabes usar magia?-

-si- gohan respondía sin vacilación asombrándolas aún más

El Saiyajin demostró ser un experto en artes marciales y además sabias usar magia, lo convertía en un doble prodigio

-pensé que te unirías a la escuela de caballeros-

-la verdad prefiero aprender más de la magia, es algo que me llamo mucho más la atención- las dos se miraban asombradas

-si pasamos el examen ambos seremos compañeros, esforcémonos- gohan le daba la mano a maría quien la contestaba

-mi meta es ser la mejor de la clase-

-espero lo consigas- gohan le respondía con una sonrisa

-eres algo aburrido-

-cecily espero verte como una compañera- gohan le estiraba la mano ella solo se petrificaba con un sonrojo maría notaba una extraña actitud en su amiga

-¿Qué pasa cecily? No le dejes la mano estirada-

-AH, perdón, perdóname, si será un enorme gusto- cómicamente la chica nerviosa le daba las dos manos al Saiyajin

-eh ¿también sabias que el magi y la gurú han regresado?-

María con una actitud muy alegre miraba al Saiyajin quien le salía una gota de sudor

-¿en serio?-

-¿no te da curiosidad?-

-sí, mucha-

La chica empezaba a hablar de los dos, sin duda eran leyendas muy valoradas en todo el lugar gohan solo podía escuchar algo nervioso a la chica cosa que notaron las dos

-¿estás bien?-

-asi, ¿realmente los admiras verdad?-

-si naturalmente, además de eso, escuche que trajeron a su nieto con ellos y que también va a hacer el examen, ah ya quisiera verlo, debe ser muy apuesto- gohan seguía escuchando aunque con mirar la cómica expresión de la chica el Saiyajin no pudo evitar apenarse un poco

-bueno, yo me tengo que retirar gracias por el café- el Saiyajin dejaba dinero en la mesa, el sabía que un hombre debía pagar las cuentas cuando iba con alguna mujer, cortesía de su abuela Melinda y uno que otro recuerdo pasado

-eh, nosotras pagaremos- maría intentaba detener al Saiyajin pero era tarde

-descuiden, déjenme pagar-

Los tres se despedían y gohan salía caminado por otra dirección

-estos tiempos son agradables, esa chica cecily…. ¿porque sentí algo raro con ella?- el Saiyajin recordaba a la chica y su rostro era más serio

-espero volver a verla-

Las dos miraban al Saiyajin irse caminado despacio

-que chico más genial- maría miraba a gohan mientras cecily respondía con un simple ¡sí! Sin embargo ella estaba mirando irse sin prestar atención

-es muy apuesto, físico asombroso, y una actitud humilde y ruda y sobretodo fuerte y parece que podía usar magia y la falta de un brazo lo hace vez más genial-

-¡sí!- cecily seguía sin prestar atención

-¡oye! ¿Puedo besarlo?-

-si…

María miraba con una sonrisa burlona a la chica notando su despiste

-¿puedo quedarme con él?-

-si….¡¿EH?! , NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA-

Cecily salía del shock y se sonrojaba por esto

-deja de molestarme-

-Jajajajaajaj, perdón es que es la primera vez que veo esa faceta tuya-

-entonces…..¿él te salvo y te enamoraste del? ¿Amor a primera vista?-

-no es eso…es que…me pareció muy genial…y…no entiendo-

-bueno, no lo voy a negar, es muy guapo-

-mi pecho parece que fuera a explotar-cecily tomaba su pecho sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse – y mi cuerpo está muy caliente-

-valla, realmente se enamoró- maría le salía una gota de sudor no negaba que el Saiyajin era apuesto pero sin duda le hizo sentir una reacción muy fuerte a la chica -¿Qué poderes tiene?-

Gohan regresaba a la mansión levitando un poco pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el saiyajin aveces daba paseos volando por ciertas zonas sin salirse de la vista pues si lo miraban haciendo eso posiblemente causaría pánico

-sea bienvenido amo gohan-

-hola señor Steve-

-loe enviaron esta carta de la academia mágica-

-eh, gracias-

-es un boleto para la admisión de la academia-

-a ya veo-

-_veo que quieren que ingrese, la verdad estudiar magia se me ha hecho muy interesante, en mi antiguo mundo también se podía hacer pero era más un guerrero y debido a la ausencia de maestros nunca aprendí, debo aprovechar cada cosa para hacerme más fuerte y aprender más, y asi evitar…..eso de nuevo-_

-¿le pasa algo amo gohan?-

-a no, estoy bien, señor Steve ¿puedo utilizar el patio para entrenar?-

-por supuesto amo gohan, la mansión está a su completa disposición-

-gracias-

_-el abuelo y la abuela, como el señor Dis me están dando una oportunidad de aprender y hacerme fuerte…no los decepcionare, y tampoco a ti…papa-_

_**En la noche**_

Gohan estaba en el patio estaba todo oscuro y todos dormidos

-bien, es hora- gohan pasaba al ssj de golpe sin causar tanto alboroto y empezaba a dar patadas y puñetazos al aire

-¿me pregunto si…..habrá algo más allá del Super Saiyajin?-

_**Tiempo después (no mucho realmente)**_

Gohan estaba vestido de manera formal su manga claro vacía pero esto no le importaba

-¿no se te olvida nada?-Melinda estaba junto al Saiyajin quien terminaba de acomodarse a él no le gustaba usar mucho estas ropas pero ni modo

Aver, mi boleto, con que escribir, papeles de ciudadanía…todo-

Eso confirma el patrón mágico de cada persona, sin él no te podrás mover fácilmente úsalo con cuidado-

-creo que el algo innecesario ¿no?-

-recuerda que este mundo tiene sus reglas gohan, no hagas cosas que puedan perjudicarte-

-lo se abuela, gracias-

-otra cosa….no importa lo que la gente diga de ti, no dejes que te afecte ¿de acuerdo?-

-no sé a qué te refieres pero lo hare- gohan con una sonrisa miraba a su abuela quien le sonreía

-se que te gusta entrenar pero utiliza esta oportunidad para conocer amigos y conocer experiencias nuevas-

-lo hare-

En un enorme lugar, se encontraban muchas personas entrando al sitio el Saiyajin llegaba asombrándose un poco

_-valla, cuanta gente, pero lo curioso es que no siento presencias muy fuertes, pero no debo confiarme…..tengo muchas ganas de ver la fuerza de las personas- _

Gohan se internaba mas a la academia, su imagen era el centro de atención de muchos, el saiyajin era para muchos el centro de atención

Para las chicas claramente era alto, apuesto, su musculatura se veía incluso debajo de su vestimenta y esa cicatriz en su rostro lo hacía ver rudo, en cambio algunos chicos lo miraron con desprecio por esto y es más su situación con su brazo fue claramente objeto de burlas para otros

Muchos provenían de familias nobles y pues claramente para muchas familias la imagen lo era todo, llegar a ver a alguien asi en ciertos sitios podía ser cosa de burla

Sin embargo como era de esperarse de gohan no presto atención a nada y siguió su seriedad e imponencia a la hora de caminar llamaba mucho la atención pero esa no era su intención

-veamos, debo buscar…..

-oye tu quítate- una voz arrogante se hacía eco detrás del Saiyajin decirle a alguien de esa manera que abriera paso era signo de falta de educación absoluta

-mmm, es aquí- gohan como siempre no prestaba atención a esta clase de gente y claramente era algo normal pero el chico se lo tomo mal

-¡¿OYE!? ¿QUÉ NO OYES? –

El chico sin modales iba a tomar el hombro del Saiyajin pero antes que pasara en milisegundos gohan ya estaba haciéndole una llave de lucha al joven arrogante

Los alumnos se asombraban con esta escena, si alguno llegaba a subestimar a gohan por su brazo, le esperaría lo peor

-no deberías atacar por la espalda, eso es de cobarde - gohan serio miraba aun al chico sujetándolo, el Saiyajin noto en el idiota una actitud de odio y por eso actuó asi pero lo soltaba después de ver que no era una amenaza

-¡soy el heredero de la familia RITZBERG!

-no entiendo a qué te refieres-

El chico se enojaba más

-¿sabes qué pasa si te opones a mí?-

-no y la verdad no me interesa-

-¿Cómo te atreves?, no tienes idea del poder que tiene mi familia nadie debería juzgarme…

-ya no digas más-

Una voz más seria se escuchaba detrás del mencionado su simple presencia por extraño que pareciera hizo que todos los alumnos que miraban esto dieran paso al susodicho

-el usar la influencia dentro de este instituto para herir a otra persona es segar el mejor talento entre nosotros, quien rompa esa regla será castigado severamente, son las reglas impuestas por la familia real-

-tu….tu

-ese discurso….. ¿Es una revelación contra la familia real?-

-no, de ninguna manera- el idiota se asustaba y mostrando una actitud muy diferente miraba al chico gohan solo miraba la escena y al mirarlo notaba algo

_-su energía…se parece a la del señor dis…_

_-siendo asi,_ vete y no hagas ruido-

-s-si-

-inclinado el chico pedía perdón y se retiraba no sin antes darle una mirada de rabia a gohan quien estaba serio por esto, el noto su intención de odio pero el seguía siendo un humano corriente, el jamás lastimaría a una persona solo porque si, además él se retiraba en paz

-tras calmarse el ambiente gohan y el chico que lo ayudo se miraban de frente

-gracias-

-Jejejje, eres alguien interesante, desafiando asi a la gente-

-el intento hacerme daño, tenía que detenerlo-

-si entiendo….gohan-

-¿me conoces?, espera, ¿acaso tu eres…?-

-tal y como mi padre me ha contado, soy august von earlshyde, pero mis amigos me dicen aug-

-ya veo, eso explica mucho, eres hijo del señor Dis- gohan con una sonrisa miraba al chico

-Jejejje, normalmente la gente se pone nerviosa cuando me ven pero tú eres diferente-

-oye, tu padre me ha ayudado mucho, gracias por lo hace rato- gohan le estiraba la mano y el chico con una sonrisa la apretaba

-es todo un gusto-

-si quieres podemos ser amigos-

-para mí encantado, gohan, me gustaría seguir hablando pero debo ir a donde hacen el examen, esfuérzate en el examen-

-gracias igual-

Los dos se despedían mientras a lo lejos dos chicas miraban esto era dos conocidas del Saiyajin el cual también se daría cuenta de su presencia

-¿Por qué gohan estaba hablando con su alteza august?! Y encima con tanta familiaridad- maría y cecily miraban asombradas como gohan quien era alguien de estatus normal hablaba con un príncipe

-¿Quién es gohan?- cecily preguntaba igual de asombrada

-más allá de eso, el problema es ese tipo, no pensé que viniera al instituto-

Cecily se ponía bastante seria y hasta nerviosa

-ya se, deberíamos pedírselo a gohan-

-¿eh?, ¿a gohan?

-si, seguramente el vendrá con todas sus fuerzas-

-pero…es una verdadera molestia-

-gohan no es de los que abandonen a las niñas en apuros-

-en lugar de eso vino a protegernos voluntariamente, y además parece que nos aprovechamos de la bondad de gohan-

-si para protegerte debemos abusar de su bondad, entonces lo hare- maría se ponía muy seria tomando de los hombros de cecily ella solo podía agachar la cabeza

-además, asi su relación puede avanzar- María se sonrojaba cómicamente

El examen estaba dividido en 2 categorías, escrito y práctico, los alumnos en una sala estaban haciendo muchos alumnos entre ellos aug, cecily y María el examen escrito

Muchos estaban pensativos haciendo el examen, pero gohan estaba tranquilo, durante su vida aquí el entreno y a la vez estudio de la magia, pese a su espíritu de guerrero el también aprendía y se tomaba sus tiempos para estudiar y gracias a su experiencia anterior en estudiar demostraba siempre aprender todo lo que le enseñaban

-tras terminar la prueba ahora seguía el practico donde como su nombre lo indica demostrar sus habilidades, que tan buenos son aquí gohan estaba más emocionado pues iba a poder ver la habilidad de los alumnos

En una especie de gimnasio estaba gohan y otros alumnos asi como una maestra quien los evaluaría

-_el examen escrito estuvo muy fácil, pero ahora por fin veré que tan fuerte son en este mundo_-

Gohan estaba muy concentrado mirando a todos, él no iba a confiarse y estaba preparado para ver el poder de los demás

-están listos, hemos preparado blancos en el otro lado del cuarto, destrúyanlos si pueden, sino, con demostrar una buena presentación es suficiente

-la maestra una mujer de cabello corto una bata como de mago daba la señal a todos

-bien vas primero- la maestra le decia a un chico que se hacía en frente gohan estaba serio tan serio que era como si fuera a pelear contra los androides

-¡oh fuego que lo quema todo, enciéndete en mi mano y haz arder a mi enemigo! ¡Bola de fuego!- el chico lanzaba una bola de fuego pero era tan pequeña y diminuta que con solo tocar al muñeco no hacía nada

Gohan le salía una gota de sudor extrañado

_-¿eso es todo su poder?, no, es imposible-_ el Saiyajin estaba confundido el desde que llego a este lugar quería mirar el poder de sus futuros compañeros pero con ver esto la verdad se decepcionaba, pero por otro lado los alumnos y hasta la maestra se veían asombrados

-_si es su poder, entonces bajare mi poder hasta donde pueda, no sé si deba usar ki o magia, no sé, esto es algo decepcionante, pero yo también empecé siendo alguien débil que le causo muchos problemas a mi papa, no soy quien para juzgar-_

_-pasaban los demás alumnos uno lanzaba un ataque de agua, otro de viento y una chica de tierra, pero igual eran decepcionantes, tanto que gohan pensó que era muy raro, pero no juzgo como dijo al principio el también fue un ser débil_

_-_pero para eso estamos aquí para aprender y ser más fuertes-

-oye tu turno- la mujer se dirigía a gohan el cual atendía el llamado la mujer miraba la tableta

-escuche de ti de su alteza, trata de controlar tu poder y no destruir el área de entrenamiento-

-entendido- respondía el Saiyajin con una gota de sudor

-_debo destruir el blanco, esto es malo, si uso mucho poder acabare haciendo un desastre, debo hacerlo con lo menos posible-_

En esas el Saiyajin creaba una esfera de poder de color roja siendo rodeada por algo similar a un fuego de color blanco-

_-bien, esto es lo más que puedo reducir mi poder- _

_Pero_ ahora todos incluso la maestra quedaban en shock -oye…..no hizo ningún encantamiento-

Gohan lanzaba la energía al muñeco pero al tocarla todo lo de atrás se hacía pedazos incluso una gran parte del estadio y hasta unos fuertes vientos salían de este hacia afuera de la academia

-hay no - el Saiyajin se ponía nervioso pero atrás del absolutamente todos estaban con la mandíbula en el piso

-de verdad lo siento-

-¿acá-acaso no dije que controlaras tu poder?- la maestra nerviosa miraba al Saiyajin

-de verdad lo siento, aunque si me controle, de hecho eso es lo que más puedo reducir mi poder- gohan se disculpaba con una gota de sudor pero esto no le ayudaba mucho a calmar a la mujer

-e-está bien_\- ¿bajo su poder hasta lo que más pudo y aun asi hizo esto?-_

_Con esto culminaba el examen aunque gohan seguía bastante nervioso por haber destruido el lugar sin embargo la maestra le dijo que no se preocupara _

_-_debo controlar mejor mi poder-

En la noche

El nieto del magi…. ¿de verdad es tan fuerte?-

-controlo su poder y aun asi destruyo media instalación de entrenamiento, todos los sacos ahora son cenizas- la antigua docente mágica estaba con un grupo de hombres y tras oír esto ellos se ponían nerviosos

-tampoco recito nada y lo lanzo en un segundo-

-en serio….

-estamos preparados para enseñarle ¿o acaso el debería enseñarnos?- otro hombre aún mayor en edad mencionada nervioso

-lo increíble es que pese a su condición, tenía un físico dotado y una mirada de guerrero, estamos ante alguien digno de ser llamado "prodigio"-mencionaba la mujer con una sonrisa

-estoy de acuerdo, pero su majestad dijo que viniera a esta escuela para socializar con otros-

-¿asi que no será suficiente si hacemos un nuevo cuarto de estudios y lo ponemos con otras personas y lo dejamos socializar?

-asi nos ahorraríamos problemas-

-¿por cierto como van las calificaciones?-

-no hemos terminado de calificar a los estudiantes pero el tiene calificaciones perfectas-

Todos quedaban en silencio ante esto

-eso quiere decir….

-si, el asistirá a esta escuela-

En esa misma noche gohan estaba entrenando en el patio trasero transformado en ssj mientras hacía lagartijas

-la gente de este mundo tiene poder, pero son débiles, ante una amenaza nueva, parece que tendré que darlo todo de nuevo, debo superar mi fuerza y estar listo-

El Saiyajin seguía haciendo lagartijas con una mano y sin camisa solo con un pantalón estilo marcial

-aug, cecily, María…abuelos…debo ser más fuerte para no decepcionar a nadie más otra vez-

-señor gohan- una sirvienta se aparecía ante el Saiyajin con una toalla

-a gracias- el Saiyajin regresaba a la normalidad

-escuche que le fue fácil el examen escrito felicidades-

-gracias de nuevo-

-¿Por qué entrena tanto señor gohan?-

-debo estar preparado siempre señorita miya, no puedo permitirme ser débil-

-ya…..ya veo-

-bueno, entremos acabe hace poco- la chica hacia caso y entraba con gohan la mujer no pregunto por su cabello rubio pues pensó que era alguna magia y ella no conocía de eso

Pasaban los días y en esas llegaba dis con aug a la mansión

-hola gohan, ha pasado tiempo-

-hola señor Dis, aug-

-hola gohan- el chico saludaba a gohan y al ver a cierto hombre se inclinaba ante e

-esta es la primera vez que nos vemos señor merlín le estoy agradecido por haber salvado a mi padre- el chico incluso lloraba un poco por conocer al quien salvo a su padre esto hacia sonreír a gohan y a motivarlo para hacerse más fuerte y evitar algo asi a futuro de nuevo

\- los dos salían juntos directamente a lo que parecía ser la academia pero detrás venían tanto el rey como el abuelo merlín

-¿eh? ¿Ustedes también vienen?-

-si por supuesto-

-causaran alboroto gohan-

-eso creo-

-los dos se quedaban mejor y no molestaban a los dos chicos que ya eran amigos gohan por raro que sonara era como si viera en aug a trunks, en el sentido de amigo y hermano y claro los dos hablaban y charlaban con toda naturalidad

Al llegar a la academia los dos se miraban en el tablero de aprobados

-aug, pase-

-yo también-

Los dos se regalaban una sonrisa de alegría, los dos ya eran como cuando gohan estaba con trunks, un gran amigo

-aquellos que pasaron hagan fila por aquí-

Una mujer gritaba a todo el mundo quienes hacían fila y se dirigían hacia ella al ser el turno de gohan

-déjeme confirmar su número de registro…..¿oh? , ustedes son gohan walford estos son los uniformes y tus libros de textos

-gracias-

-ajustamos el uniforme de acuerdo a la información en tu tarjeta asi que debe ser del tamaño correcto también tiene varios encantamientos de protección, si no te queda puedes cambiarlo tu mismo-

-ya veo / _es algo similar a los trajes de papa, eran mucho más resistentes a los ataques, pero no creo que sean asi-_

_-el sr walford _ y su alteza están en la clase s y también…..señor gohan usted deberá dar un discurso de bienvenida-

-¿yo?-

-asi es, usted por ser el primero-

-pero yo jamás he dado un discurso ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?-

-tranquilo gohan estoy seguro que lo lograras- aug tomaba del hombro al Saiyajin quien solo seguía serio, este gohan se tomaba las cosas con absoluta seriedad sin importar que fuera algo lejos de la batalla

-_tendré que pensar en uno bueno, quien era bueno para eso era papa y el señor piccoro_

El Saiyajin estaba tan serio y pensativo que no se daría cuenta que dos amigas lo miraban desde lejos

-maldición, no logre ser la primera- María con sus manos en la nuca miraba a gohan y aug irse

-gohan es sorprendente tanto física como mágicamente- cecily era la siguiente en hablar

-¿no vas a ir a saludarlo?-

-eh, no sé,…de que hablar-

-puedes hablarle de la acreditación del examen, es perfecto-

-…..¡es verdad! ….

Los dos como si estuvieran coordinados daba un suspiro cada uno ella por perder esta oportunidad y gohan por estar tan pensativo

-al llegar gohan el daba la noticia a sus abuelos y a dis-

-que alegría gohan felicidades-

-es verdad, es un gran logro-

-gracias a los dos-

-también sentí la energía de cecily en el lugar asi que también debió pasar, me hubiera gustado preguntarle

-¿cecily?- preguntaban sus abuelos con cierto toque en su voz

-oh, gohan ya conociste a una chica, aprendiste rápido-

-tráela aquí alguna vez, quiero verla con mis ojos-

-si seguro- respondía el guerrero Saiyajin

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar **_

¡¿Estoy en la clase A y no en la S?! ¿Ese maldito manco me supero?-

-¡el hizo trampa es seguro! ¡Imperdonable, ¡imperdonable!

El chico que tuvo problemas con el Saiyajin estaba en un cuarto completamente destrozado mientras el estaba en el piso de rodillas

En esa misma noche gohan tras entrenar como siempre ahora se encontraba revisando su uniforme a el le parecía algo extraño pero no se quejaba

-quisiera que este traje fuera tan resistente como el de aquellas épocas, la verdad me da oportunidad de probar esto que estado estudiando-

-gohan voy a entrar-

-adelante-

Melinda entraba a la habitación del Saiyajin

-¿ya acabaste de entrenar?-

-asi es-

-¿Cómo va el progreso?-

-aun no encuentro una respuesta pero estoy en ello, sin embargo estoy ahora practicando esto con la magia.-

-¿no te relajas ni un segundo?-

-quiero estar preparado para cualquier cosa-

_-¿Qué clase de vida tuviste que pasar para que seas tan precavido gohan?- _

-mira abuela-

-gohan alzaba su mano y bastante serio lograba crear una especie de luz blanca que enseñaba unas letras en la ropa

-bien, ahora lo que sigue-

Con el dedo cubierto de una energía del mismo color empezaba a reescribir las runas esto dejaba pasmada a Melinda ella sabía que gohan había aprendido mucho durante su vida con ellos pero tener este grado de poder era algo demasiado impresionante

-_gohan, tiene un poder impresionante, parece que su magia evoluciona a base de su propio poder, durante este tiempo él le gustaba aprender de todo, y ahora lo demuestra-_

_-_parece que este traje tiene resistencia contra la magia y poderes curativos eso es asombroso, pero sus resistencias son muy débiles ante mi poder, me gustaría que fueran más resistentes-

Pasaba un rato y el Saiyajin acababa

-lo logre-

-caramba, ahora el mérito del traje de gohan esta…

Melinda se llevaba su uniforme con ella

-gohan…no se lo digas a nadie-

_**Fin del capítulo 3**_

_**puede que el principio sea algo lento pero cuando llegue el arco de los demonios tengo algunas ideas y espero que les lleghue a gustar hasta la próxima **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**buenas amigos aqui traigo la siguiente parte de la teoria espero les guste, puede que el principio sea algo aburrido, lo se, incluso cuando vi el manga los primeros capitulos me parecieron bastante largos y hasta **_**_aburridos_**

_**pero quiero dejar en claro una cosa, aquí gohan no sera tampoco el único que se haga fuerte, es mas cada uno tendrá un papel muy importante en el futuro, lo único malo del manga y anime es que el prota es muy poderoso desde el principio y eso aburre lo se y parece que puede hacerlo todo, pero en esta historia no aunque como les digo el principio sera algo aburrido péro espero que mis ideas a futuros sean prometedoras**_

_**si hay errores en los nombres o algunos por ahy perdon es que aveces me salen y no se que sera, bueno eso es todo amigos disfruen el capitulo**_

_**TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES **_

_**El renacer de un guerrero capítulo 3 : la oscuridad humana **_

Otro día comenzaba con el Saiyajin listo para otro nuevo día el Saiyajin se organizaba para su día preparado para lo que venga esta era la primera vez desde que el Saiyajin vivió y hasta reencarno en este mundo que estaba con un montón de compañeros nuevos

Pese a todo gohan en algún momento quería experimentar algo asi, conocer gente y ya estar alejado lo más posible de ese infierno al que llamaba "vida" pero aun asi agradecía a ver despertado ese lado Saiyajin que dormía en él siempre lo supo

-amo merlín, ama Melinda, amo gohan un carruaje ha venido del palacio a recogerlos ¿los preparativos para su partida están listos?

-si estoy listo pero algo pensativo, esta es la primera vez que hago esto-

-tiene que estar tranquilo gohan-sama-

-es difícil-

Los tres eran llevados con el carruaje hasta el instituto donde gohan iba a empezar su vida escolar aunque por raro que sonara los tres bajaban listos para entrar gohan solo podía sudar un poco

-tranquilo gohan-

-es fácil decirlo, tengo que hablar frente a la gente, no me gusta-

Pero en esas las personas que observaban inmediatamente con ver los mantos y las vestimentas de los dos que acompañaban a gohan

-oye…..ese…el manto que fue enviado junto con la orden de la primera clase…dos personas… ¡no puede ser!

Las personas y algunos acompañantes asi como alumnos y demás se asombraban por descubrir quiénes eran sus dos más grandes héroes estaban en presencia de todos

-ES EL SABIO MERLIN Y LA GURU-

-señorita Melinda-

-señor merlín-

Los dos se asustaban y solo se limitaban a suspirar pero en segundos eran rodeados por toda la gente que como fanáticos desquiciados empezaban a rodearlos

Gohan ser hacia a un lado rápidamente y con una gota de sudor miraba a sus abuelos adoptivos ser tan admirados, el Saiyajin pensó que era algo bastante incomodo pero quien era el para evitar que la gente pudiera disfrutar de la presencia de dos grandes héroes

Gohan sentía mucha admiración en el pasado por su padre y el amigo de este piccoro, el los admiraba y aunque este en otro mundo los seguía admirando por lo que podía entender a las personas

-señor Merlín…señorita Melinda…permítame acompañarlos- la maestra de practica bastante nerviosa se hacía cargo de llevarlos a los dos para observar la ceremonia de ingreso

-gohan perdón a pesar que este era tu momento, se ha vuelto un alboroto-

-no se preocupen por eso, los veré adentro- gohan con una media sonrisa se despedía de sus abuelos entrando a la escuela, el técnicamente no entendía de este alboroto pero decidió no decir o hacer nada que molestara a la gente y se limitó a entrar y suspirar

-hola gohan, ¿estas algo nervioso?-

-eh, a eres tu aug, algo esto es nuevo para mi-

-no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que darás un excelente discurso, aunque será divertido, ya que seguramente no has dado uno-

-la verdad, nunca he hablado frente a la gente pero supongo que puedo decir algo-

El Saiyajin daba una mirada al cielo para dar un breve suspiro de resignación, era la primera vez que gohan entraba a una escuela, su madre quería que fuera estudioso y no era malo, pero ella se excedía muchísimo, más fácil era que gohan desde temprana edad ya estuviera en alguna escuela pero en su antiguo mundo no lo hicieron

Pero aun asi gohan tomo cariño a estudiar, su padre también le dijo que era bueno pero como se dijo desde un principio su madre era muy excesiva y le robaba su niñez hasta ese día que llegaron los androides

Gohan se volvería un guerrero pero su lado humano también lo llamaba a querer aprender e intentar cosas de los terrícolas

-pero, no se si me valla bien-

-te ira bien solo no metas la pata ante los nobles-

Mientras los dos discutían se aparecían dos chicas que claramente el Saiyajin conocía muy bien y con ver sin duda se asombraba un poco eran cecily y maría

-valla las dos están aquí significa que pasaron ¿eh?-

-asi es, me alegro verte de nuevo gohan-kun- cecily con una voz y hasta un rostro nervioso intentaba mirar a la cara al Saiyajin pero no le era capaz

-asi es estamos en la clase s señor jefe de clase-

-¿jefe de clase yo?- decia gohan alzando una ceja

_**Pd: recuerden que pese a que gohan es de carácter rudo es amable y hasta gracioso, pero sin dejar su lado serio y rudo sobre todo a la hora de pelear **_

_**-**_¿las conoces gohan?-

-si, desde hace varios días-

-hace tiempo que no lo veía su alteza august soy María condesa de la familia de Messina- maria se inclinaba ante august

-soy cecily vizcondesa de la casa de grode- ahora era cecily

-eh, son nobles interesante- decia gohan con una media sonrisa

-se nota que no te interesa mucho ¿eh?-

-la verdad yo no juzgo a la gente por eso-

-eres muy serio- María se acercaba y lo miraba con un rostro cómico de seriedad

-por cierto ¿Dónde estará el nieto del sabio?, ya quiero conocerlo-

Los alumnos daban entraba siendo recibidos por aplausos algunos miembros de las familias nobles miraban a gohan algo discriminatorios normalmente a mucha gente que se encuentra en niveles asi de poder y riquezas tienen a mirar a otros con ciertas cosas como seres por debajo

Un hombre se hacia enfrente de todos la maestra que evaluó al Saiyajin

-a continuación viene el discurso de bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes, por la persona que saco los mejores resultados del examen de este año…¡son gohan walford!

Gohan se ponía de pie sin decir ni una palabra estaba serio completamente como si fuera a luchar o a enfrentar a alguien fuerte

Los alumnos y claramente los rumores no se hicieron esperar escuchar ese apellido era un alto reconocimiento en este mundo y signo de respeto

-¿walford….eso significa?, el nieto del sabio Merlín…..

María y cecily se quedaban sin palabras por lo antes escuchado María por fin conoció a el nieto de sus héroes y cecily tampoco dejaba la sorpresa

-¿eh?, gohan….gohan… ¿es el nieto del sabio?-

-exactamente, él es el nieto del héroe-

Gohan subía al estrado, era la primera vez que decia algo frente a alguien pero eso no significa que no lo podía intentar incluso su padre decia buenos discursos y bastante, ¿Por qué el no?-

_**-Pd: el de freezer es uno **_

_**-**_gohan tocia un poco y miraba el frente muy serio intentando no dar una mala imagen gohan no se tomaba las cosas con juego y menos hablar en frente

-me presento mi nombre es son gohan walford, y a partir de hoy soy el representante que se encargara de la introducción, desde muy joven he entrenado con mis abuelos, _y también con mi padre….que en paz descanse_\- esto último lo diría en voz baja

_-puede que aunque se vea que debido a mi condición pueda ser algún estorbo pero intento dar de todo para poder sobresalir y decirles a todos que asi como yo he conseguido llegar a ser algo aun pese a mi discapacidad, les digo que no importa lo duro que sea la situación deben continuar intentándolo, y que aunque no encuentren camino, siempre deben mantener la esperanza_

_También es gracias a mis abuelos y a muchas personas por brindarme siempre ese ánimo de continuar…_

Todo el mundo miraba atento al Saiyajin tanto María como cecily

-_siempre quise conocer a mucha más gente, intentar conocer el mundo, este planeta es nuestro hogar, y debemos cuidarlo asi como a la gente que habita en él, por eso mi meta es ser más fuerte, y los animo a ser iguales-_

-_por eso durante este tiempo aquí en esta escuela demos el máximo, y sobretodo siempre mantengamos esos ánimos y conozcamos a las personas que nos rodean….es todo, muchas gracias-_

El sitio se llenaba de aplausos bastante fuertes, los abuelos de gohan se les veía una pequeña lagrima salir de sus ojos gohan solo caminaba serio hasta su asiento

-un gran discurso gohan-le decia aug

-gracias- gohan decia sentándose en su silla más tranquilo

-sí, eres muy bueno-

-no, para nada, es la primera vez que lo hacía-

-aun asi…pero más que eso, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu eras el nieto del amo Merlín y la ama Melinda?

-no pensé que fuera necesario-

Tras terminar el discurso gohan seguía caminando serio junto a los demás alumnos pero en esas noto algo que lo pondría más serio aun, sintió una sed de sangre a su alrededor mirándolo cosa que lo hizo voltear a ver quién era y era el chico con el que tuvo problemas al principio

Su mirada era desgarradora completamente llena de odio el semi Saiyajin lo miraba serio pero no por eso lo iba a atacar, él no le hacía nada y solo se limitó a observarlo

Después de eso gohan era llevado junto a otros compañeros a un salón por un maestro., era el salón s

Las clases de la institución están divididas respectivamente por grados S, A, B, C

-el salón s era el mas alto nivel que había solo habían 10 integrantes en este

_**Segundo lugar: august von earchyde**_

_**Quinto lugar: Alice cornell:**_ era una chica de baja estatura cabello rubio

Séptimo lugar: rin Hughes: chica de cabello negro anteojos, baja estatura solo un poco mas alta que Alice

_**-sexto lugar: Thor von flegel : un**_ joven de anteojos y cabello gris

_**Tercer lugar María von messina **_

_**Cuarto lugar: cecily von grood **_

_**Noveno lugar: tony freyd: **_joven de cabello castaño

_**Octavo lugar: yuuri carlton : **_chica de cabello naranja y buen físico

_**Décimo lugar: julius von litterheim **_

_**Primero lugar rango más alto: son gohan walford **_

-felicidades por su ingreso soy el profesor Alfred arks, antiguo miembro del ejercito mágico, encantado-

-como hoy no hay lección siéntanse libres de deambular por el instituto o de interactuar con los alumnos si quieren, la guía de la escuela es mañana por la tarde después de la tarde entraran a la breve preparación practica

-es todo, se acabó la clase-

Después de la presentación los chicos se levantaban pero maria se acercaba a gohan

-gohan, ¿tienes un minuto?

-¿Qué pasa?-

-tengo que preguntarte algo por cecily….

-¿pasa algo?-

-mmmm…

…

-de hecho hay un hombre acosando a cecily-

-¿acosando? ¿Quiere decir que te molesta?- decia gohan algo molesto cecily mantenía la mirada baja

-desde que pasó tiempo después de que nos encontráramos se acercó violentamente, gohan aunque te lo pedimos una vez más….ese tipejo llego muy lejos como para amenazarla-

-¿amenazarla?- gohan se enojaba más mientras la chica seguía callada

-¡es un cobarde!-

-aunque esto no le guste a cecily ese tipo podría hacer alguna estupidez , además esta en este instituto-

Gohan estaba serio mirando a cecily quien no decia nada

-perdóname gohan-kun, por hacerte escuchar…..

-no te disculpes, me alegra saber que confías en mi-

-…perdóname

Sin embargo se escuchaba un grito desde atrás asustando a la chica

-CECILY,M} MIENTRAS SEAS MI PROMETIDA TIENES PROHIBIDO HABLAR CON OTROS HOMBRES-

Gohan miraba al tipo y resulto ser otro que del otro día, ese tipo parecía un parasito, pegándose en la gente y haciéndole daño

-gohan ese tipo es el que la acosa, y un día empezó a esparcir rumores que era su prometida- María enojaba decia mirando al sujeto cecily por otro lado tomaba la manga del Saiyajin y se hacía detrás del

-VEN AQUÍ…..

-¡TRANQUILIZATE!-

Gohan tomaba el brazo del tipo que se lanzaba a la chica con una actitud muy violenta y lo hacía arrodillarse mientras apretaba su mano

-¡será mejor que te calmes, a las mujeres no se les habla y trata asi!- gohan con un rostro muy serio y hasta molesto sometía al tipo sosteniéndolo con su brazo

-¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A DEFENDERLA…..!

-¡AHRGGGG!-

Gohan apretaba con más fuerza pero no la suficiente para romperle el brazo pero si para hacerlo callarse

-¿asi que tu prometida eh?, porque no lo escuchamos por ella misma- gohan volteaba a ver a cecily quien estaba muy asustada

-cecily, dile que piensas, ¿realmente es lo que él dice?-

Sin embargo la chica se escondía mas detrás del Saiyajin el solo soltaba al sujeto que se sobaba el brazo muy adolorido

Cecily estaba muy frustrada ella quería decir y explotar contra ese chico pero algo no le hacía hablar, era el miedo

-no te preocupes, yo te cuidare- gohan apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica quien se ruborizaba mirando a gohan el no sonreía pero su rostro reflejaba verdad

Cecily poco a poco iba calmándose y en esas estallaba contra el tipo

-YO NO NOY TU PROMETIDA Y QUE LO SIGAS DICIENDO ES UNA MOLESTIA-

Tras esto la chica suspiraba de alivio gohan escuchaba y también se calmaba

-¿te atreves a….?

-si lo digo no tengo intención de hacer lo que dices-

-USTEDES SE APROVEHCAN DE LA AMABILIDAD DE UN HOMBRE Y SE APROVECHAN DE SU AMABILIDAD, DIJISTE QUE ESTARIAS A MI SERVICIO-

El sujeto tomaba del cuello a cecily gritándole en la cara pero gohan al ver esto lo tomaba nuevamente del brazo sometiéndolo

-¡YA BASTA, TE LO REPITO OTRA VEZ, NO DEJARE QUE LE HABLES ASI!-

Las dos estaban más nerviosas por la situación

-Jajajaja, ¿estará bien que digas esas cosas?, cecily tu padre era el administrador del departamento de asuntos financieros ¿no? Aun en el suelo el chico miraba a ceclily quien se asustaba

-mi padre, el vicepresidente, ¿ que pasara si le digo una palabra?-

-eres un maldito- gohan lo soltaba y se enojaba de verdad

-¡ya basta!- aug aparecía en escena antes que gohan hicera algo de verdad malo

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije…..curt von risgburg ?-

-su….su alteza…..

-tus acciones ya son un acto indigno de la familia real, esto se lo diré al jefe del departamento de asuntos financieros por medio de mi padre a ver qué pasa-

-no, no puede ser-

-lárgate-

Y sin poder hacer nada curt se iba del sitio muy pero muy enfadado pero antes regalándole otra mirada de rabia a gohan quien estaba serio

-¡gracias aug, por poco y pierdo la cabeza!- gohan se calmaba

-si estaba viéndolos y si no actuaba, se podría salir un poco del camino-

-qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieras puesto en su lugar hubiera querido verlo- gohan le salía una gota de sudor por esto

-¿y si no me hubiera controlado?-

-tranquilo, sabía que no te descontrolarías-

-no me das esa confianza-

-hablando de otro tema….¿no crees que se vio galan groo?

Cecily se sonrojaba a mas no poder volteando su rostro

-si….fue bastante galán….

La actitud de cecily era tan linda y tierna que hasta gohan se sonrojaba un poco volteando su rostro un poco

-si vez gohan-

-gracias…..creo-

El tipo seguía caminando con una mirada llena de rabia y de ira pero algo pasaba y era que el chico aparecía en una extraña imagen bastante borrosa como si fuera una pantalla

-_**Jejejejejej, este mundo…..sin duda hay candidatos excelentes, la maldad y la arrogancia humana no tiene límite, son perfectos, sin duda perfectos para experimentar-**_

Y en esas la imagen se quedaba en gohan

_**-pero tu…será mejor observarte un poco más, antes de decirle todo, será lo mejor…..pero no cabe duda, este mundo si fue el indicado- **_

_**Fin del capítulo 3**_

_**fue algo corto pero es para no alcanzar el manga tan rapido espero les haya gustado y el siguiente en actualizar es senran kagura bye :3 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hola a todos a pasado algo de tiempo he estado muy ocupado pero bueno aqui les traigo el otro capitulo **_

_**a proposito quiero informar que tengo algunas noticias por ejemplo de maken ki ya finalizo el manga pero tengo algo planeado para futuro pero eso lo informare despues si mas aqui les dejo el capitulo disfrutenlo **_

_**El renacer de un guerrero capítulo 4: nueva sociedad… ¡presagio del mal!- **_

Tras lo ocurrido hace poco los presentes miraban como se iba el buscapleitos presumido gohan estaba bastante serio observando la dirección solo para suspirar con fuerza

-¿piensas que con esto ese tipo dejara a cecily en paz?-

-no lo creo, peor no pienso dejar que siga buscando a cecily para fastidiarla, pero la verdad no sé qué hacer aquí-

-es simple gohan, cuando vuelva a molestar dale una paliza- a gohan le salía una gota de sudor por lo que le decia maría

-bueno, yo tampoco busco usar la violencia a no ser que sea necesario-

-yo pienso lo mismo….gohan-kun no debe rebajarse a golpear- cecily de manera linda se dirigía a su amiga

-creo que ya sé quién puede ayudarnos… ¡mis abuelos son muy sabios ellos pueden ayudarnos!-

-¡¿EH!?-

-….-

-gohan… ¿nos estas invitando a tu casa?-

-si, además hay podemos relajarnos por lo que acaba de pasar-

-¿si te refieres a tu casa…?- las dos pensaban en el sabio y la gurú los actuales abuelos del semi Saiyajin

-o tienen algo más que…

-¡IREMOS! ¡CLARO QUE IREMOS!-

-¡TAMBIEN QUIERO IR!- tanto María como cecily se acercaban a gohan para gritar de emoción la razón era que ellos podrían conocer a los ídolos más grandes de la época actual lo que como toda fanática es una gran oportunidad

-valla sí que quieren conocer a mis abuelos….

-también iré, de todos modos mi padre estará hay también- hablaba aug

-si es asi nosotros también vamos juntos-

Dos personas hacían presencia ante los demás uno era alto apariencia robusta no tanto a gohan vestía el uniforme de hombre de la academia y el otro era de estatura baja a comparación del anterior de hecho su estatura lo hacía ser uno de los más bajos del grupo usaba lentes cabello corto de color blanco

-Thor, julius…..

-¿conocidos tuyos?-

-ambos son mis guardias julius von rittenheim, Thor von freigel

-si algo le pasa a su alteza sería un gran problema-

-correcto, yo también asistiré

A gohan le salía una gota de sudor para soltar una pequeña sonrisa aunque poco notoria

-mucho gusto en conocerlos, espero podamos ser buenos amigos durante este tiempo-el Saiyajin estiraba su brazo y ambos con sus rostros aun serios e miraron para sonreír

-el gusto es nuestro- Thor y julius aceptaban su mano

-claro, no tengo problemas en que vengan, y creo que mis abuelos tampoco-

-de cualquier modo nosotras solo debemos avisarle a nuestros padres-María gritaba tan emocionada que al Saiyajin solo podía medio sonreír

Llegando a la residencia donde vivía el Saiyajin con sus abuelos los grandes héroes gohan y aug eran los únicos tranquilos los demás estaban tan nerviosos que no podían decir o hacer nada solo mirar con asombro a las personas en frente de ellos

-se estaban tardando pensé que había ocurrido algo, aunque tratándose de ti no pensé que pasara nada-

-nos preocupaba que hicieran algo tonto…..

-se preocupan demasiado abuelo, tío Dis….

-lo sabemos sé que eres muy responsable pero te descontrolas muy fácil con los idiotas- hablaba Melinda

-no te preocupes abuela, pero bueno me gustaría presentarles a dos amigas, cecily y María- las dos se tomaban de las manos muy nerviosas para dar un tierno grito

-en-en-encantada de conocerlos estoy en la misma clase que gohan-kun soy m-María von Messina-

-este….encantada de conocerlos, soy cecily von grood-

-asi que la chica de pelo azul fue la que gohan salvo hace días ¿eh?- hablaba Merlín con una sonrisa y Melinda volteaba a mirar

-¿asi que tu eh?-

Cecily se colocaba tan nerviosa mirando a los dos que miraban de pies a cabeza a la chica sobretodo Melinda

-¿y si discutimos esto en casa?- pregunto gohan algo nervioso a los dos que volteaban a mirarse el uno al otro para suspirar

Ya sentados en una pequeña sala pero muy elegante estaban todos sentados menos Thor y julius que estaban juntos a aug como guardaespaldas parecían discutir sobre el asunto que paso en la academia

-¿disseum hay aun nobles asi?-

-una porción pero la reforma en cómo hacer pensar de los nobles de mi país está avanzando favorablemente además ritsberg de la oficina de asuntos financieros es un buen vice ministro

_-qué extraño, y su hijo es todo lo contrario, no lo entiendo_\- se decia gohan bastante pensativo

-¿entonces porque kurt-kun dijo algo asi?

-¿tienes alguna idea del porque gohan-kun?-

-no sé qué puedo decir, para comenzar me gustaría ayudar a cecily a darle algo de protección, por eso quería hablar contigo abuela Melinda, si no tienes inconveniente ¿puedo reescribir el uniforme de cecily?-

-¿reescribir el encantamiento?-aug y María miraban a gohan algo nerviosos

-bueno, estaba observando cómo mejorar las vestimentas para que fueran más fuertes y pude conseguirlo-

-ya veo… Melinda observaba a cecily quien colocaba un rostro bastante nervioso

-¿cecily verdad?-

-S-SI-

-el encantamiento del que gohan habla es un logro sorprendente, él está planeando hacer lo mismo con tu uniforme, lo que desea es protegerte, ¿crees que tienes los "requerimientos" para recibir este tipo de protección?

-¿requerimientos?

-abuela, pero…

-gohan, recuerda el estado en que esta tu uniforme-

-si, lo recuerdo- dijo gohan

-es un instrumento mágico de tesoro nacional-

-¿NIVEL DE TESORO NACIONAL?- gritaron todos a la vez

\- nuevamente hizo algo impresionante tras investigaciones, su valor es muy grande, yo sé que gohan es alguien con buena responsabilidad pero habrá momentos en que no sabrá lo valioso y a la vez serio que son sus logros-gohan bastante serio agachaba un poco la cabeza

-yo confió en gohan sin embargo aún tiene mucho que aprender sobre los peligros de la magia-

-lo entiendo abuela pero….

-cecily, el quiere donárselo a tu uniforme, ¿tienes esa resolución para recibirlo?-cecily quedaba paralizada

Ella empezó a sentir un golpe en ella se dio cuenta que gohan estaba entregándole a su ser algo increíblemente valioso, algo que alguien en segundos aceptaría, claro si no pensara en lo serio que es el asunto y sobre todo si lo quisiera ese poder para él o ella

Cecily quedo no solo en shock sino en pausa como si un remordimiento saliera de su ser, era como si estuviera algo que ella que le hiciera un conflicto interno la respuesta era que vio que gohan en verdad quería protegerla y lo qué estaba ofreciendo era algo de extremo valor como si confiara en ella

-_cecily, deja que te proteja_\- las palabras del Saiyajin salieron en su cabeza

-yo…..no tengo….

-¿Qué dices?-

Cecily empezaba a llorar que alarmo al Saiyajin

-¿cecily?- grito gohan bastante nervioso

-yo me aproveche de gohan-kun, si le decia mi situación sentiría pena por mí y me ayudaría, eso esperaba y por eso se lo dije- con llanto y dolor sacaba lo guardado en ella

-cecily…-dijo gohan mirándola

-no cecily….esto fue mi…

-la que lo decidió fui yo María-

-eres fuerte niña- dijo Melinda

-pero….aunque no tenía relación con gohan-kun el me ayudo como esperaba, él dijo que me protegería y eso me hizo feliz, todo para mi conveniencia-entre lágrimas decia cecily

-cecily…asi que esto pasaba-gohan miraba a cecily

-señora Melinda, soy culpable por usar a su nieto, después de esto seré yo la que haga algo por mí misma-cecily se ponía de pie y se inclinaba con fuerza para irse corriendo

-CECILY-cuando gohan estaba por ir detrás de ella

-espera hay- Melinda la detenía

-cecily, haz hablado con honestidad, sabia de inmediato que quisiste usar a gohan te hubiera sacado de aquí a golpes si hubieras tratado de recibir el poder de gohan

-sniff…sniff…

-pero hablaste con honestidad después de saber el valor de los avances de gohan dejaste ir por ti misma la oportunidad de poseer algo como eso, no cualquiera hace eso

-abuela…..-gohan miraba a Melinda y se dio cuenta del cariño que tenía ella hacia él aunque fue algo dura pero asi son las mujeres son duras cuando más te quieren

-pero…..yo engañe a gohan

-las mujeres engañamos a los hombres, no pasa nada lo que hiciste es adorable

-y gohan ni cuenta se dio, está feliz porque una mujer linda confía en el-

-abuela…-gohan se sonrojaba un poco

-asi que era eso cecily, no tenías que hacer todo esto para que te ayuda-gohan se acercaba a la chica que lo miraba entre lagrimas

-no tenías malas intenciones solo estabas asustada es todo, yo te protegeré siempre-gohan le sonreía a cecily quien se ruborizaba aun llorando

-gohan…..kun-la chica no aguanto y se lanzó a abrazarlo y empezar a llorar en su pecho el solo se limitó a abrazarla

-¿no tienes que guardarte tus miedos, yo haré todo lo posible en mi para cuidarte-

-¡WAAAAAAAAA!- si aguantarlo solo pudo llorar aun si era frente a todos pero nadie dijo nada, es más sonreían ante la escena incluso Melinda le alzo el pulgar a gohan quien no entendió pero igual siguió abrazándola aunque con un poco más de fuerza

…..

Ya más calmado el ambiente….

-sobre el encantamiento, ni una palabra ¿entendido?-

-S-SI-

-bien, cecily necesito tu uniforme-

-… ¿aquí?-

-N-NO, por favor entrégaselo a mi abuela-

-ah…..de acuerdo- ambos se ruborizaban cómicamente Melinda soltaba un suspiro y se llevaba a cecily con ella a un lugar separado de los demás

-Hey gohan-

-¿si abuelo?-

-¿tú te diste cuenta que ella quería usarte?-

-la verdad no…pero….

-¿pero?-

-puedo entender lo que estar desesperado por no poder deshacerte de alguien que te hace sufrir-

-gohan…..eh….pero Melinda si se percató ¿eh?-

-así…pero no estoy enojado-

-si no hubiera hablado honestamente y se le hubiera dado el encantamiento quizá su corazón hubiera sido aplastado por el sentimiento del remordimiento-

-cecily…. ¿tan desesperada estaba?-gohan miraba el techo con mucha seriedad el sabia más que nadie lo que era siempre vivir con tormento y dolor

-más que nada…..la autoridad de esa vieja, es aterradora- merlín se tomaba la cabeza de manera cómica y asustada

-no creo que debas llamarla asi abuelo…si es que no quieres que se enoje-

-hiciste bien en ser honesta de haber sido yo cuando era joven me hubiera quedado callada, ¿sera que tu no puedes quedarte callada?-

-al principio me hizo realmente feliz que gohan-kun que ayudara, eso me hizo realmente feliz-

Cecily estaba cambiándose su ropa junto a Melinda

-hubiera sido muy doloroso quedarme callada-Melinda miraba a cecily y notaba verdad en ella lo que la asombraba según su experiencia muy pocas personas serían capaces de hablar con la verdad asi como ella

-por cierto cecily-

-¿si que pasa?-

-¿Qué sientes por gohan?-

E…. ¡¿EHH!?- la chica se ruborizaba muy fuertemente

-¿puedo encargarte a gohan?-

-¿ENCARGARME A GOHAN?-

-es apuesto y a pesar de su condición es alguien increíble ¿no te parece?, ¿o te opones a la idea?

-um…es cierto gohan-kun es genial pero….yo no….ni yo lo sé bien-

-yo creo que es amable, es genial fuerte y guapo, pero si me pregunta que me gusta…..no sé cómo responderle…

-pero se te ve en la cara que te gusta-

-UM….eh…..-cecily empezaba a ruborizarse tapándose su desnudez con sus prendas quitadas

-de algún modo me gusta esta chica para nieta- se pensó Melinda-gohan usa la magia de encantamiento frente a todos quiero que veas con cuidado las reacciones que te rodean-

-entiendo abuela, sé que lo que hago es peligroso y por eso tendré cuidado-

-lo sé, solo te molesto-

-gohan levantaba su brazo en las ropas de cecily y empezaba a usar su mano para crear unas extrañas runas en forma de palabras de color dorado en frente de el y todos sin esperar respuesta todos quedaban mudos y sudando del asombro

-¿q-que?, ¿protección mágica?, ¿amortiguador de impacto?, ¿repelente de ambiente?-, ¿no puede ser…son los caracteres usados en el encantamiento?-

-es la primera vez que veo un espectáculo de este tipo-

Gohan empezaba a borrar los caracteres

-los caracteres los estas borrando….

-¿los encantamientos…los estas anulando?- cecily y María quedaban en shock

-aunque lo veo sigo sin creérmelo- Melinda hablaba

-ho, ho, ho, sin duda gohan a aprendido a usar la magia de excelente manera-

_**-¡TODO POR TU CULPA VIEJO ESTUPIDO!- **_Melinda ahorcaba cómicamente a Merlín

-ahora pondré mi propia defensa-

Las ropas era cubiertas por unos círculos mágicos con palabras y una luz dorada envolvía las tres prendas con una _**palabra ¡ENCANTAMIENTO COMPLETO!-**_

-¿encantaste tres objetos a la vez?-

-asombroso….

-gohan, no puedo leer los caracteres que escribiste…..

-hice varios, protección mágica, absorción de impacto, protección de clima y la que más me costó hacer… ¡recuperación de energía!-

-¿recuperación de energía?-

-asi es, las ropas almacenan algo de energía por si resultas agotado en algún lugar este te recupere tus fuerzas, no sanara tus heridas pero te recuperara las energías perdidas-

-¿puedes explicar los efectos tan detalladamente?- Dis pregunta algo nervioso

-durante mi estudio en la magia aun no puedo aprender como sanar heridas, por eso quise hacer algo para cambiar esa debilidad y es fortalecer la sanación que ya tienen las vestimentas con poder-

\- para poder crear "protección mágica" decidí hacer algo a la antigua, las vestimentas crearan una barrera que protegerán de cualquier magia siempre y cuando la magia este lo suficientemente cerca, toda la magia será negada- todos quedaban en shock

-¿y sobre la absorción de impacto?-

-el mismo concepto, de cualquier impacto-

-¿hasta de los físicos?-

-¡definitivamente es un tesoro nacional!- gritaban todos

-lo cree en base a las ropas de alguien especial…capaces de resistir y proteger lo más posible, pero mejore con la restauración de energía…..por si algo-

-¡protege contra magia!-

-¡ataques físicos y el clima!-

-¡y restaura tu energía!, es asombroso-

-asi estarás protegida ante cualquier cosa cecily-

-gohan-kun…..

-sin duda es un artículo increíble, asombroso, eres consciente de eso ¿verdad gohan?- aug miraba de manera seria a gohan

-sí, lo sé por eso no muestro mis poderes ante nadie- decia gohan serio

-más que eso gohan, la magia que impartes es impresionante, podría incluso desatarse una guerra para poseerlo- gohan estaba serio pero en esas sus ojos cambiaron y mostraron más tensión

Gohan que en vida anterior sabía que era algo similar, ver muerte y sangre derramada en lo que antes fue un mundo de paz, se negaba el quería hacerse fuerte, la magia le ayudo a conseguir cosas que le permitirían lograrlo incluso pensaba que aún le faltaba por aprender y mas

-yo…..siempre he sabido que mi poder es algo que debo tener cuidado, confíen en mí, solo espero que no tenga que recurrir a algo que haga que las personas caigan en tentación-

-siempre hemos confiado en ti gohan- Melinda se acercaba al Saiyajin

-esto solo lo hago para proteger a mis seres queridos, solo para eso, creo que ya con cecily es suficiente, aunque pensaba hacerlo con aug pero mejor no-

-¿dijiste para aug?- Dis se sorprendía

-sabes gohan, creo que la realeza si debería tener alguno digo es para la autodefensa, si para la autodefensa-

-Dis…te estas poniendo en vergüenza- decia Merlín y todos viendo a el rey de manera cómica pero gohan mostraba una sonrisa pequeña

-supongo…..que si es para ustedes no habrá problemas mientras nadie más se entere-

En la noche

-creo que es mejor que ustedes la usen también, ya que son escoltas de aug- gohan se dirigía a Thor y a julius

-gracias, gohan-san-

-no hay problema pero…. ¿Segura que no quieres usarlo María?-

-no gracias no quiero la responsabilidad de llevar algo tan poderoso-

-bueno está bien, pero almenos déjenme acompañarlas hasta sus casa, no me sentiría tranquilo-

-gracias gohan-kun….-cecily miraba al semi Saiyajin

-con ver que intentas protegerme me siento tranquilo- la chica miraba con una linda sonrisa al Saiyajin quien no podía evitar y notar ver lo hermosa que era

-bueno entonces vamos- el Saiyajin estiraba su brazo y creaba un disco de energía que impresionaba a todos

-súbanse, yo los llevare en ella-

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un disco de magia?-

-no, es algo más, pero después les contare- todos hacían caso y se subían en ella y para su sorpresa el Saiyajin empezaba a flotar y a levantar el disco

-¿gohan estas….volando?-

-así, pero me gustaría que no se lo dijeran a nadie-

-pero…..estas….volando- María no podía creerse al mirar al Saiyajin levitar sobre ellos y el disco montarse en el los muchachos miraban con una gota de sudor al Saiyajin volar incluso para el mundo de la magia era algo bastante increíble

-esto es algo que cree como una medida especial de precaución, sirve para trasportar gente en masas o muchas cosas-

-¿precaución?- pregunto julius

-asi es, cuando el abuelo me conto sobre ciertas criaturas que atacaron en el pasado he preparado muchas cosas para estar preparado, incluso cuando el mundo está en paz no puedo darme el lujo de no explorar caminos que puedan servir a futuro-

La seriedad del Saiyajin dejaba algo impresionados a todos sobre todo cuando escucharon "ciertas criaturas"

-¿hablas del demonio?-

-asi es, no se sabe cuándo pueda aparecer otro y quiero estar preparado-

-pero…no ha pasado desde hace mucho- María exclamaba

-puede ser….pero lo que me niego es enfrentarme ante alguien sin estar listo-

-gohan-kun- cecily se ruborizaba un poco pero ella al mirar esa firmeza del Saiyajin su mirada se desviaba a su manga sola lo que la hizo sentir algo de dolor en su pecho, algo en ella la hizo sentir dolor con mirar esa manga

-pero, no deberías estar tan serio con eso- decia María y gohan la volteaba a ver para sonreírle un poco

-puede ser, me disculpo sin soné arrogante-

-no, descuida- aug miraba a gohan y sin duda sentía también algo en el Saiyajin era como el ya supiera lo que es ver algo que no puedas controlar a lo mejor gohan provenía de esa era negra

-gohan, perdona mi pregunta pero…. ¿dónde perdiste el brazo?- Thor miraba con algo de pesar al Saiyajin pero algo nervioso por su respuesta

-¿esto?, fue hace tiempo, digamos que lo perdí….por ser débil, por eso-

-entiendo, disculpa mi pregunta-

-descuida, todos tenemos una marca que nos perseguirá por nuestros errores en la vida, creo que la mía es esta - aug tocio un poco para cambiar el tema

-cecily bien por ti-

-¿eh?-

-tienes al mejor guardaespaldas que alguien pudiera desear ¿no lo crees?- la chica y hasta el Saiyajin que volteo a escuchar se ruborizaban los dos para mirarse y voltear el rostro aunque claro la diferencia en pena se veía

-¿Qué es esto que siento?- se preguntó el Saiyajin al tocar su pecho y mirar a cecily con el rabillo de su ojo

_-¿acaso…..me estoy…?-_

_**Al día siguiente **_

Gohan caminaba con cecily y maría volteando su rostro por distintas direcciones

-buenos días a los tres- aug saludaba a los muchachos como sus guardaespaldas

-buenos días-

-ya llegue ¿llegue a tiempo?- la voz de una chica pequeña de pelo rubio se presentaba la actitud adorable de la chica la hacía diferente sin contar de su estatura no la hacía ver de la misma edad del Saiyajin

-gohan-kun realmente llegue a tiempo…..

-eso veo- dijo el Saiyajin sonriéndole –pero deberías ser más cuidadosa con el tiempo-

-si es que estaba muy emocionada por la primera lección y no me dormí – la chica se rascaba la cabeza ganándose una pequeña risa de gohan

-eso veo-

-buenos días a todos la clase va a comenzar siéntense- el maestro entraba al salón pero antes les daré un recorrido por la escuela-

Durante el recorrido el maestro explicaba que la academia tiene dos edificios escolares y en uno están todos los salones también explicaba que hay cuatro clases por grado, los novatos en el tercer piso la clase sophomore (segundo año o estudiante de medio nivel)- y la clase avanzada que es el primero y que el segundo edificio tiene las facultades de oficinas el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, los laboratorios y el club de investigación esto llamo la atención del Saiyajin

-¿club de investigación?-

-veo que te intereso, son algo asi como clases extracurriculares, el estudio de la magia de emisión, la sociedad de investigación de magia ofensiva, herramientas, etc…

-investigación de magia ¿eh_?, ahora que recuerdo….padre poseía técnicas asombrosas como el Kaio-ken y la genki-dama pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de enseñármelas más que sus bases, además la última… ¿será posible que con la magia junto al ki pueda aprender algo similar que me permita superar la fuerza que tiene un Super Saiyajin?- _ante la seriedad y la manera pensativa que tenía su amigo aug lo miraba atentamente

-¿Qué pasa gohan?, ¿estás pensando en unirte a alguna?-

-eh, bueno…..

-si puedo darte mi opinión, creo que sería excelente que tú abrieras una-

-¿yo?- dijo algo asombrado gohan

-oh, una sociedad de walford-kun, suena interesante- dijo el maestro aunque su rostro mostraba poco interés pero en su tono si se mostró interés

-ciertamente- dijo la chica de anteojos de nombre rin con tono fuerte

-yo también estoy interesada, me gustaría unirme- hablaba muy emocionada alice

-también yo- Yuri con un tono elegante con su mano sobre su mejilla también se dirigía a gohan

-creo que hablo por todos si digo que toda la clase se uniría- tony uno de los chicos del grupo también se dirigía a gohan

-yo…bueno, me alaga mucho que quisieran unirse, pero ¿Cómo se formaría?-

-para empezar una sociedad de investigación primero debes meter una forma de aplicación y debe llevar los nombres de 5 o más miembros más el de un concejal-

-y creo que los tenemos ¿no?- aug miraba a gohan quien miraba su grupo en esas recordaba unas palabras que escucho hace poco

_**Flashback**_

-abuelos me retiro- gohan se despedía de merlín y Melinda los trabajadores de la casa se despedían de gohan también y este de ellos al llegar a la puerta escucho un grito

-gohan espera, quiero hablar contigo- Merlin se acercaba a gohan

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?-

-antes que te vallas, hablemos, ¿Cómo te ha parecido?-

-bien, es muy divertido-

-¿a pesar de lo que paso?-

-claro, no por eso dejare de ir-

-entiendo, gohan, yo se que es difícil, pero escúchame ya conocer a una chica es un avance, debes empezar a hacer amigos y a conocer más del mundo, te lo dice un anciano-

-abuelo….

-no te estoy diciendo que no dejes de aprender y entrenar, te entiendo, pero conoce más cosas y diviértete ahora que eres joven….tu padre fallecido seguro te diría eso- gohan se le abrieron los ojos y hasta se le cristalizaron un poco

-si…creo que me diría esas dos cosas-

-entonces ve y vive-

-gracias abuelo- gohan se retiraba tras despedirse del

_**Fin del flashback **_

Gohan nuevamente en si seguía pensativo hasta que oyó unas palabras

-si gohan-kun empieza su propia sociedad, es obvio que me uniría- la voz de cecily fue suficiente para que el Saiyajin diera su respuesta

-de acuerdo, lo hare- todos se alegraban

-en ese caso, el nombre seria…. ¿Sociedad de investigación de héroes? –

-primero esperen a que la clase termine- dijo el profesor con una gota de sudor gohan también le salía una

-_supongo que esto no está mal, después de todo conocer amigos no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad…..padre?-_

Después del recorrido vemos a todos reunidos nuevamente en un campo como el que se usó para el ingreso de gohan era la plataforma de entrenamiento

-es una buena oportunidad para ver la fuerza de mis compañeros, estoy emocionado-

-e primero era Thor que en vez de lanzar su magia la usaba en su cuerpo esto definitivamente ayudo a gohan a darse cuenta que si quería aprender el Kaio-ken si ayudaría la magia-

Thor se lanzaba y destruia algunos muñecos pero fue más su actitud lo que hizo que la clase quedara con una gota de sudor

Cada uno demostró grandes poderes sin duda dignos de ser una clase de alto nivel el último fue gohan que asombraba a sus compañeros

-pero que poder-

-asi…que este es el poder del nieto-

-no pensé que fuera tan fuerte-

…

-ya pensé en un nombre- rin hablaba a los demás

-dinos entonces- hablo Yuri

-"sociedad de investigación de magia suprema"

-suena genial-

-me parece bien-

Gohan empezaba a escuchar a sus compañeros o mejor dicho, amigos, y empezaba a sonreír sin que lo notaran

-_en realidad, si les enseño cosas, no solamente será magia pero bueno- _

_**Por otro lado en el palacio real se parecía llevar a cabo una especie de reunión con el rey **_

-muy bien lo siguiente…..el reporte mensual del departamento de asuntos militares…..-pero al no sentir respuesta del encargado de dicho reporte el rey volteaba a verlo

El encargado de asuntos militares era un hombre de calva edad adulta de nombre _**dominick gaston **_

-lo diré sin rodeos su alteza se ha confirmado que el número de apariciones de criaturas malignas se ha incrementado masivamente-

El rey quedaba en completo shock

-¿Qué significa esto?, no se ha escuchado nada

-si las criaturas malignas se incrementan el país entero se alborotara sin embargo esto no puede salir de aquí-

-pero eso no es toda la información su alteza-

-¿acaso hay algo más?-

-si señor…las criaturas malignas…están evolucionando-

-¿Qué dices?- todos los miembros de la reunión mostraban más miedo que el de antes

-si señor, las criaturas incluso han adquirido inteligencia y hasta destreza en la pelea-

-no puedo creerlo…..-el rey golpeaba la mesa

-y tengo la impresión de que esta causa no tiene causas naturales-

-¡imposible!, ¿estas sugiriendo que el aumento y evolución ocurrió artificialmente?-

-esta no es una situación normal pero supongo que esta por ahora en los niveles aceptables, ¿tengo su permiso para llevar a cabo una investigación a gran escala inmediatamente?-

-que asi sea, pero hazla en silencio-

En una casa bastante lujosa se escuchaban unos gritos de un hombre

-kurt, ¿Dónde está kurt?-aquel joven con quien gohan tuvo problemas era el mencionado y quien era llamado

-¿Qué quieres padre?-

-recibí una llamada de su majestad hoy, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?. Sabes que alardear de tu estatus está prohibido- el padre de kurt tomaba con enojo de su cuello y no era menos

Sin embargo el chico mostro completo enojo

-no padre, el sistema está mal, nosotros somos elegidos y no merecemos ser tratados como peones-

-hijo tonto….. ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-

-no soy un pueblerino y a pesar de eso la gente se opone a mi, es imperdonable- con ira el chico empujaba a su padre mostrando una mirada tan llena de ira que empezaba a no verse normal

-es su culpa, todo se puso de cabeza cuando el apareció, ella no hace lo que digo…..el príncipe se mete. Si el príncipe quiere ser un aliado entonces…..

La voz y rostro pasaban a uno ya completamente anormales cosa que asusto a su padre completamente para golpearlo en el rostro

-lárgate de mí vista, y fingiré que no dijiste nada, serás castigado ¡llévenselo a su cuarto!-

Un mayordomo algo nervioso era quien se llevaba a kurt el padre solo miraba su puño temblar

-¿Qué te ha pasado hijo mío?-

_**Día siguiente en la academia **_

-¿kurt fue encerrado?- gohan, cecily y maría escuchaban dicha noticia por aug

-su padre llamo esta mañana diciendo que sería confinado hasta que aprenda de sus acciones-

-pero…¿hasta ese punto?, ¿Por qué le interesa tanto eso del estatus?- gohan preguntaba

-de hecho gohan, nosotros fuimos a la escuela de educación secundaria a la que principalmente solo asisten los nobles y ricos, estudiamos con kurt, es verdad que era arrogante pero no hasta este punto-

-¿entonces es culpa mía?-

-no, no quisimos decir eso, es mas esto paso desde que empezó el tercer año, el fue llamado por un maestro de magia ¿no?-

-exactamente- afirmaba aug

-ese maestro llamaba a todo el que tuviera potencial-

-¿y fueron?-

-kurt si, nosotros nos pareció extraño y no fuimos pero las habilidades de kurt mejoraron-

-entonces debe ser un maestro hábil- hablaba maría

-si era famoso pero sospechoso-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto gohan

-no podíamos ver sus ojos…..estaban cubiertos pero parecía ver bien

-¿ustedes piensan que ese maestro….tuvo algo que ver con lo que le paso a kurt?-

-esa es una afirmación seria….pero también tengo mis sospechas gohan- decia aug gohan solo podía estar serio

-¿ y cómo se llamaba el profesor?-

-se llamaba….

En la casa de kurt una mujer parecía ser la madre de kurt atendía a un hombre de tez morena, bata negra y una especie de visor que tapaba sus ojos y cabellera blanca

-que bueno que haya atendido mi petición-

-un gusto volverla a ver madame ritzburg, me gustaría atender personalmente a kurt-

-si por favor, haga que kurt vuelva a sus cabales….maestro strom-

-lo hare, entendido-

Kurt estaba atado de manos en su habitación al entrar alguien este solo podia verlo

-¿Qué paso kurt?, ¿Cómo acabaste en este estado tan patético?-

-profesor strom-

-el maestro hacia un hechizo de barrera de sonido indicando que era para evitar que se escuchase su conversación

-lo he dicho ¿no?, eres especial, tu talento y estatus todo es especial-

-pero no pude tenerla porque él siempre se interpone-

-_**ya veo, su existencia es un estorbo para ti ¿eh?, mi deseo es que aquellos que se entreguen a nuestra "fe" reciban lo que merezcan-**_

_**-¿deseas unirte a nosotros?, ¡si te entregas a nuestro Dios él te lo dará todo!- **_

Kurt empezaba a sentir algo en él y sus ojos parecían cambiar a rojo

-lo hare….

-¿Cómo le fue profesor?- preguntaba la madre

-no puedo decir que me fue bien pero solo podemos esperar a que se tranquilice, es todo-

-muchas gracias-

Afuera de la casa el maestro volteaba a ver la ventana de la habitación de kurt

-muéstranos tu mejor baile…..kurt-

Por otro lado en la escuela se realizaba y daban las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo aunque el saiyajin comia "con modales" no se podia quitar que habían muchos platos en su mesa

-comes mucho eh gohan-

-si-hablaba gohan aunque algo apenado

-no te molestes por nosotros, come, tu abuelo me conto que comes como si no tuvieras fin- aug se burlaba de gohan aunque no de manera cruel

-y a pesar de eso tienes buen físico, supongo que a los chicos que hacen ejercicio les da hambre-

-eso mismo- decia julius pero nadie lo miraba

-¿a qué si cecily?- cecily se sonrojaba como un tomate

-María, deja de molestarme- María cómicamente volteaba la cara por otro lado

-¿entrenas mucho gohan?- preguntaba tony

-si todos los días-

-valla que dedicado-

-¿después de clases?- preguntaba Alice

-asi es-

-oye gohan…esa cicatrices en tu cara, ¿fue por entrenar?- ahora era Lynn la que preguntaba

-algo asi, pero eso fue hace tiempo-

-¿desde qué edad entrenas gohan?- preguntaba esta vez Yuri

-bueno…..desde los 4 años-

-¿4 años?- todos gritaban a la vez sorprendidos

-¿tan raro es?-

-bueno, es una edad muy temprana para entrenar, ni siquiera yo empecé asi de joven-

-bueno….de hecho me alegra haber empezado a esa edad, lo crucial de entrenar las artes marciales es siempre saber sobre tu oponente y que intenciones tiene-

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos ya se acabó el almuerzo-

-si vamos-

-4 años….¿qué clase de cosas tuvo que pasar para entrenar a esa edad tan corta?-

-quien sabe-

Cuando estaba cruzando el campus para llegar a su destino gohan se detenía de golpe

-¿Qué es esto…? es un poder impresionante y maligno, muy maligno….

-gohan volteaba a ver a un costado y a lo lejos se observaba una figura que el Saiyajin conoció de inmediato era kurt pero algo había de diferente en el de sus manos desprendía energía y además de eso de su cuerpo

-¿kurt…? espera…..eso que sobresale del es…. ¿KI?, ¿KI MALIGNO?-

_**Fin del capítulo 4 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**buenas muchachos espero que esten bien aqui traigo otro capitulo mas, voy a adelantar un poco esta historia pues la tenia algo abandonada espero les este gustando los capitulos sin mas a leer **_

_**El renacer de un guerrero capítulo 5: un nuevo héroe**_

En frente de todos en la escuela se encontraba kurt sin su uniforme estaba en ropa de casa lo que indicaba una cosa, no fue enviado a la escuela, escapo

Pero sobre todo era su rostro y lo que estaba empezando a hacer con sus manos, juntando ambas empezó a crear una esfera de fuego pero sobretodo esta empezaba a envolverse con otra energía de color negro

Gohan quien era el único que observo esto no pudo evitar colocar un rostro de sorpresa y hasta un poco de miedo

-¡CUIDADO!-

gohan no espero y le grito al grupo que de inmediato voltearon ante el grito del Saiyajin sin embargo no se esperó pues kurt lanzo la energía mágica contra todos

Gohan no se esperó y se lanzó contra esta para desviarla de una patada hacia el cielo creando una fuerte explosión

Todos se cubrieron por la luz y hasta se sintió en la escuela la mayoría de alumnos afuera también sintieron la explosión y la vieron desde lejos

-¡eso estuvo cerca!- dijo gohan con un rostro molesto

-¡GOHAN, TU PIE!- grito cecily nerviosa

-estoy bien- gohan sin voltear y sin dejar de mirar a kurt contestaba a cecily

-¿ese es kurt?-

-¿no se supone que está encerrado?-

-aug…..esto….no es normal, él está desprendiendo una energía, diabólica el realmente intento matarlos-

-¡GRUAHHHHHHHH!-

Kurt soltaba un grito mientras empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder del mismo sin embargo algo más empezó a envolverlo era otra energía pero esta era de color negro la cual gohan de inmediato noto

_-¡¿ESTO ES…..KI!?- _

-gohan….

-¡¿si!?-

-¿acaso el es…..?-

-eso temo- dijo gohan con un rostro lleno de sudor y apretando los dientes

-¡aug, toma a los demás y váyanse rápido!-

En esas kurt expulsaba una onda de su cuerpo que gohan detenía con su brazo

-¡GOHAN!- grito cecily mientras los demás miraban asombrados

La esencia de kurt empezaba cambiar igual que su rostro sus dientes se afilaban con fuerza como si fueran colmillos y sus pupilas empezaban a cambiar de color igual que su fondo….

-la sorpresa de todos y cada uno que miraban esto no se hizo esperar y rostros de pánico empezaban a verse gohan estaba serio y sudando-

-kurt estaba hay y sus ojos eran rojos y fondos negros cubriéndose de una aura negra intensa

-¡¿un demonio!?- aug no espero y dijo esto sin saber que los demás estaban mirando esta escena gohan volteo a mirar a todos con un rostro lleno de sudor y de inmediato apretó la voz

-¡VALLANSE TODOS DE AQUÍ RAPIDO, KURT SE CONVIRTIO EN UN DEMONIO!, ¡NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO!-

Los alumnos de inmediato empezaron a sudar y a palidar sus rostros

-¡GAAAAHHHH!

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAA!-

-¡UN DEMONIO!- todos empezaron a correr

-¡ustedes también váyanse!-

-¡¿y tú gohan!?- pregunto aug mientras todos miraban

-¡lo detendré!-

-¡¿estás loco!?-

-lo siento….soy el único que puede detenerlo-

-¡entonces todos…!-

-no, váyanse rápido- gohan interrumpió con una voz firme aug sintió algo de peso en esas palabras

-¿somos un estorbo?-

-no quiero hacerlo sonar asi, pero entiendan soy el único que puede frenarlo-

Aug no pudo hacer otra cosa que chasquear la lengua en señal de impotencia gohan no quiso hacerle sentir un estorbo pero a veces por muy feo que sea, se debe decir la verdad

-¡gohan se encarga de kurt, si nos quedamos solo seremos una carga!-

-¡PERO NO PODEMOS DEJAR A GOHAN SOLO!- cecily con llanto en sus palabras recriminaba la orden

-Mesina, aunque debas arrastrar a cecily, sácala de aquí, julius contacta a los maestros-

Todos se daban la vuelta y se iban cecily era la única que forcejeaba de hecho a todos les dolió hacerlo pero ella era la que estaba peor gohan solo pudo mirar a su grupo con un rostro triste y pasar a una sonrisa

_-lo siento chicos….pero no me perdonaría si pierdo de nuevo a algún amigo valioso- gohan se tomó la manga y miro serio a kurt_

-¿realmente eres tú?-

El presente ante la pregunta de gohan solo sonrió de manera sádica para levantar su mano cosa que asombro a gohan y de esta lanzar un ataque

Gohan lo tomaba con su brazo y lo desviaba al cielo

-no me lo puedo creer, sabes usar la magia y el ki juntos, eso te hace alguien peligroso…..si no me contestas…..entonces te eliminare-

Kurt se lanzaba contra gohan con su puño en alto y gohan bloqueaba el ataque con su antebrazo solo para aparecer detrás

_**-¡PUM!-**_ y darle una patada que lo enviaba lejos pero kurt frenaba en el piso aunque soltando sangre de su boca

-es fuerte…..

_**-¡gohan walford…pedazo de basura!- **_

-¡¿dijo mi nombre!?- dijo gohan asombrado pues se supone que los demonios son seres sin conciencia

_**-¡MUEREEEEE!- **_

Kurt se lanzaba y empezaba a lanzar golpes los cuales gohan detenía con su brazo y esquivando algunos solo para alejar a kurt de una onda de ki aunque gohan no se notaba cansado y aunque los golpes no lo hayan alcanzado, estaba serio concentrado

Pero kurt se levantaba de nuevo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo lo que hizo que gohan se colocara en posición de pelea de nuevo

Pero….algo estaba mal, muy mal en él , su rostro empezaba a mostrarse más y más oscuro, mas demoniaco, estaba perdiendo completamente la razón y esto podía verse al empezar a gritar

_**-¡GRUAHHHHHHHHHH!-**_

Un rugido desgarrador provenía de kurt asombrando a gohan

-está elevando su poder más de lo normal, no podrá soportar todo este poder-

-KURT, REGRESA EN TI- gohan sudaba mientras miraba al chico

_-¿no hay alguna forma de regresarlo a la normalidad?, maldición, si esto sigue asi….tendré…_

**-¡MUERAAAANNNNNNNNN!-** kurt empezaba a cargar una inmensa energía en el gohan se asombraba y aterraba a la vez la energía estaba cargada de magia y KI a la vez gohan no se explicaba como en este mundo alguien exceptuándolo a el pudiera dominar el KI y usarlo con la magia

-¡si arroja eso…..!- gohan se colocaba en posición de ataque y estiraba su mano

_-lo siento kurt, no me odies por esto, pero si te dejo suelto mataras sin piedad a todos y eso no puedo permitirlo- _

_En la mano de gohan _se formaba una espada de KI de color dorado y este se lanzaba contra kurt apareciendo en frente del en una milésima de segundo

_-¡FLASHHHHHHH!-_

Gohan aparecía detrás de kurt con su brazo estirado sin embargo en su rostro no se mostraba felicidad todo lo contrario gohan tenía un rostro hundido en tristeza mientras deshacía su espada de KI

En el pecho de kurt se hacía una cortada y un fuerte brote de sangre salía de ella para kurt caer en el piso con sus ojos negros…..estaba muerto

_-kurt…tú ya estabas muerto, cuando expulsaste todo ese poder, no pudiste dominarlo….te segaste por la ira- _

-¿gohan estas bien?-

-¿estas herido?-

Gohan volteaba y al mirar vio a aug y a cecily

-si lo estoy, gracias-

Los dos al mirar el cadáver de aug del cual se desprendía humo cecily solo se tapó la boca y aug estaba serio la chica al mirar a gohan estaba cabizbajo

-gohan…..

-sin importar que tan malo fueras, aunque te hayas convertido en un demonio….lo siento-

Gohan apretó el puño y con un rostro frustrado solo pudo resistir la amarga victoria sin embargo gohan en si no lo mato, kurt ya estaba muerto antes que gohan lo apuñalara

-gohan…- ambos se acercaban a gohan pero en esas sintieron más pasos llegar

-no puedo creerlo, pensé que estábamos acabados cuando se volvió un demonio-

-la verdad también me había resignado…

-estuviste asombroso gohan-kun-

-¿verdad que si?, como cuando formo esa espada en el brazo y lo apuñalo-

-bien hecho gohan, con esas habilidades serias el mejor en la escuela de caballeros-

-mi familia ha dado muchos caballeros pero nunca uno que con un solo brazo hiciese esa gran hazaña más con una espada de magia-

-¿acaso eres un genio gohan-kun?-

-¿ustedes….me vieron?- pregunto gohan

-escapamos hacia adentro pero cuando volteamos vimos como dominabas a ese demonio y decidimos mirar-

-ya veo-

-pero ahora te espera un largo camino gohan-

-¿un largo camino?-

-este es el segundo demonio que ha aparecido y lo venciste muy fácilmente-

-¡SU ALTEZA!-

-¿ESTA BIEN?-

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL DEMONIO!? –

Un grupo de soldados llegaban corriendo listos para pelear

-¡ya se acabó!

-¡EHHHHHH!-

-miren aya-

Los soldados quedaban en shock al ver el cadáver del demonio tirado

-¿usted lo venció?-

-NO, fue el- aug miraba a gohan

-¿un simple estudiante?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con simple?, él es gohan warfod, nieto del héroe Merlín el asesino de demonios

-¡EL….EL HONORABLE NIETO!- fue el grito de todos los soldados a la vez sacando una gota de sudor en gohan

Mientras tanto los alumnos salían de sus escondites solo para mirar el cadáver del demonio

Gohan solo podía mirar el cadáver triste, a pesar de todo fue una persona, el conoció monstruos en su vida que merecían morir, pero ¿este si?, era su pregunta mental pero nada se podía hacer

….

-¡todos cálmense, el demonio ha sido derrotado por el nieto de Merlín gohan walford!- gohan quedaba algo asombrado como todos

-_**ohh….**_

_**-oh…**_

_**-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**_ el grito ensordecedor de alumnos y soldados asombraban a gohan hasta hacerlo sudar

-¡era de esperarse del nieto del sabio!

-¡un héroe!

-¡es un nuevo héroe!-

-¡el gran gohan!-

-¡gohan!, ¡gohan!, ¡gohan!-

Las alabanzas y gritos aduladores y ensordecedores de todos hacia gohan lo hacían ruborizar cómicamente incluso sus amigos quedaban asombrados muchos se acercaban a gohan algunas ruborizadas otros asombrados el Saiyajin solo podía rascarse la cabeza apenado para suspirar y mirar el cadáver serio

_-¡¿Cómo aprendiste a usar el KI…..kurt!?-_

Tras este evento ocurrido vemos a todo el grupo entrar a la escuela para calmar la situación ya que lo acababa de ocurrir fue algo que sin duda seria el inicio de algo

El silencio se notaba sobretodo en quien iba al frente gohan, nadie decia nada pues estaba tan serio y silencioso que daba hasta miedo la única que rompió el silencio fue cecily

-¿estás bien gohan-kun?-

-si lo estoy gracias cecily- pero la voz de gohan denotaba lo opuesto completo pesar

-¿Quién puede culparlo?, tuvo que acabar con su compañero- se decia aug al ver a su amigo en ese estado

-oh, ¿estás bien walford?-se acercaba su maestro

-si gracias-

-qué bueno-

-maestro, tengo que informar a todos algo serio, y mucho- la voz del Saiyajin hacia a todos colocar rostros de asombro

Al llegar al salón

-tras lo ocurrido debo dar mi opinión, un demonio apareció de la nada, pero este era kurt, él estaba actuando raro, demasiado raro, no lo conocí mucho y no sé cómo era en su vida, solo puedo decir que era alguien con arrogancia hasta el punto de no escuchar ni a aug-

-eso es verdad pero….-todos volteaban a ver a aug y el solo alzaba los hombros

-kurt no solo se convirtió en un demonio, el también evoluciono en uno más poderoso-

Todos al escuchar se asombraban y empezaban a sudar más por lo dicho

-¿evoluciono?- preguntaba María

-asi es….alcanzó un nivel que el abuelo merlín me comento hace tiempo también alcanzo poderes que no cualquiera en este mundo puede dominar con facilidad, y él lo dominaba en un gran nivel-

-espera gohan…..el anterior humano que se volvió demonio de alto nivel que había entrenado por años se dice que fallo en un intento de controlar un extraño poder y por ello se convirtió en demonio-

_-¿eso quiere decir que antes se intentó usar el KI?- se prenso gohan mentalmente_

_-imposible, eso no sucede a no ser que intentes dominar algún poder maligno que este fuera de la lógica, como con los androides-_

_-_espere, kurt solo acaba de entrar a la academia incluso si fallaba al controlar su poder, solo hubiera sido en una explosión- hablaba Thor

-es cierto si fuera ese el caso, el mundo estaría apestado de demonios-

-tiene sentido- dijo gohan

-sin embargo, el mundo desconoce muchas cosas y esa es otra razón del porque paso esto-

-¿a qué te refieres gohan?- preguntaba el maestro

-la magia no es la única que existe, los seres vivos cuentan con una energía que hace mucho descubrí pero que los humanos de este mundo no saben ni de su existencia, kurt dominaba ese poder y por eso evoluciono-

-¿una energía que desconocemos?-pregunto aug

-asi es, pero eso es tema de otro momento, mi conclusión es que, kurt no podía dominar ese poder tan a la ligera y menos cuando sin presumir a mí me costó años de dominar…..incluso más que la magia-

-¿más que la magia?- pregunto julius

-asi es-

-entiendo- aug colocaba su mano en la mesa

-si dices que ese poder no es dominado en este mundo y kurt lo usaba, significa…..

-efectivamente… ¡alguien le dio ese poder!,….. ¡ALGUIEN LO CONVIRTIO EN DEMONIO!- Los dos decían a la vez dejando a todos sin palabra alguna hasta el maestro se vio en shock

-¿alguien lo convirtió en demonio? ¿Quién?-

-eso es lo que debemos describir-gohan sintió por un momento una energía a lo lejos pero no le prestó atención sin embargo fue suficiente para que sus ojos miraran por su rabillo

-¿asi que kurt no sirvió?, era de esperarse, su nivel era tan bajo…pero el experimento fue exitoso-

-¿son gohan?, espero no se vuelva una molestia en mi plan…..pronto, este mundo será "tuyo"-al momento de decir esto el desaparecía

Después de la reunión gohan era llamado por alguien y al llegar junto a los demás era el rey Dis junto a sus abuelos

-¿tío Dis?, ¿abuelos?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-tampoco sabemos- dijeron los ancianos

-pero antes de eso, dile las noticias- el rey se dirigía a un soldado

-¡sí señor, son gohan walford, usted arriesgo su vida en una situación de crisis nacional en este caso la aparición de un demonio y su victoria en reconocimiento por esto su majestad quiere expresar su gratitud!, ¡recibirá la "medalla de primera clase"-

\- ¿medalla?- pregunto gohan de forma curiosa sin embargo todos quedaban sin habla de nuevo menos dos

-disseum…. ¿acaso no dije que gohan no sería usado en la política?- Merlín cambiaba a una actitud de enfado y a lo lejos Melinda también

-quisiera oírlo también-

El ambiente se hacía tenso incluso gohan guardo silencio pues su abuelo elevo su poder mágico

-estoy aquí porque aun creo en mis palabras, un nuevo demonio apareció, el reino estuvo al borde de la destrucción por culpa de el en tiempo pasado, la gente no puede olvidar esa amenaza, ahora apareció otro y todos saben de eso, no se puede ocultar-

-eso lo se….. ¡PREGUNTO PORQUE LA RECIBE!- Merlín golpeaba la pared hasta desquebrajarla asustando a las chicas cecily inconscientemente tomo a gohan del brazo gohan solo pudo mirar el ambiente serio

-no es necesario que me den nada- dijo gohan de manera seria pero respetuosa - con saber que no pasó nada grave me siento contento-

-no gohan, tu salvaste este reino y mereces una recompensa justa, tus abuelos recibieron una y por ello creo justo que la recibas, por supuesto muchos trataran de sacar provecho y yo los detendré con todo mi poder, y lo diré en la ceremonia de premiación-

-asi que permítanlo, no por mi sino por la gente…..y ´por su nieto-

-¡por favor!- el rey se inclinaba ante los dos aug y todos solo pudieron ver esto sin palabras gohan estaba igual ¿Cómo negarse ante esto?, pero sus abuelos eran quienes tenían la última palabra

-yo también se los ruego- aug siguió el paso de su padre y el soldado también gohan solo podía mirar todo sin palabras

-está bien Dis, confió en ti pero por favor no inclines tu cabeza tan fácilmente-

-valla gohan, causando problemas- Melinda se dirigía a gohan que le salía una gota de sudor

-bromeo, estoy orgullosa-

-abuela-

-tío Dis, como rey debes estar informado de todo, te contare algo-

….

-¿Qué el demonio fue creado por humanos?-

-es una hipótesis-

-entonces…- Dis recordaba la charla en donde le comentaron algo similar

-a todos les ordeno que se callen esto y díganselo a su instructor, bueno me retiro-

Después de clases todos caminaban mientras gohan iba pensativo

-ciento penas por la familia de kurt, no seré capaz de verlos a la cara-

-tu no tuviste la culpa gohan, es mas ellos son los culpables ahora- gohan y todos seguían serios

-gohan, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado a partir de aquí, aunque lo ocurrido se calló por órdenes ya todo el mundo sabe que estuviste involucrado asi que es mejor que no andes solo-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-

-derrotaste a un demonio gohan-kun, ahora todos van a admirarte- cecily decia con una linda sonrisa

-en-entiendo, creo que nada se puede hacer- gohan se rascaba la cabeza algo ruborizado

-Jejejje, prepárate nuevo héroe-

-sin embargo déjame decirte algo gohan, tu forma de pelear fue impresionante, y no quiero ofenderte pero con un solo brazo-

-gracias- gohan se dirigía a María que decia muy feliz al mirar al Saiyajin

-también….creo que estuviste genial- cecily muy sonrojada miraba a gohan quien al verla asi se ruborizaba un poco también

-gra-gracias- los dos chicos voltearon sus rostros algo avergonzados mientras María y aug sonreían por esto

Al llegar a su casa gohan era recibido con aplausos por parte de los encargados de la casa gohan se sentía bastante nervioso sobre el tema, al final esto era nuevo para el desde que llego a este mundo es mas ni en el otro hacían esa clase de agradecimiento, en ocasiones habían personas que hablaban del por ser el único que desafiaba a los androides pero no hasta este punto.

-joven gohan, lo felicitamos muy humildemente-

-gra-gracias, marika-san-

-recuerde que no debe ser tan formal conmigo amo gohan-

-lo siento, es que aún no en acostumbro- los encargados no pudieron evitar reír un poco gohan no era de esa clase de nobles arrogantes es mas era muy educado incluso con quienes no debía de ser tanto, esto era característico del corazón de su padre y la educación que recibió

-¿no se encuentra usted herido amo gohan?- una sirvienta se acercaba al Saiyajin

-tranquila estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-entiendo, perdone nuestro nerviosismo es que aún estamos asombradas de lo que nos enteramos-

-tranquilas, ya no hay peligro- sin embargo gohan seguía pensativo y mucho aún se preguntaba algo muy importante ¿Cómo es que un demonio domino el KI de esa forma?-

-¿sucede algo gohan-sama?-

-a, no, estoy bien-

Esa misma noche marika estaba llevando algunas cortinas que estaban secas hasta que vio en el patio a gohan entrenando

-valla, ¿el amo gohan sigue entrenando?-

Gohan hacia flexiones con su mano mientras miraba el piso concentrado

_-no sé qué está pasando, pero algo me da mala espina, debo entrenar y superar esta fuerza….o no podre ser tan fuerte como mi padre- _

-mis abuelos me han contado de los demonios siempre, ahora que pelee contra uno se lo peligrosos y fuertes que son, no puedo…darme…el lujo de ser débil, y más….ahora que uno era tan fuerte- mientras bajaba y subía con su brazo el Saiyajin evitaba recordar esos tiempos pero no pudo evitarlo

Ver a tantos muertos regados por las ciudades, edificios destruidos, los cadáveres de sus amigos….el de su maestro….y el de su padre por culpa de la enfermedad del corazón hizo eco en su mente obligando a gohan a caer al piso por desconcentrarse

-AMO GOHAN- marika salió corriendo al verlo caer pensando que el cansancio le gano

-¿marika-san?-

-amo gohan ¿está usted bien?-

-si gracias, solo me desconcentre- gohan se recuperaba y se apoyaba en su rodilla para ponerse de pie marika le pasaba una toalla

-gracias-

-lleva un buen tiempo entrenando, no se sobres fuerce mucho por favor, podría afectar su salud-

-gracias, si eso hare-

-déjeme decirle que estoy asombrada, sigue entrenando sin descanso y se ocupa de sus estudios, es mucho esfuerzo para alguien tan joven-

-¿tú crees?-

-claro, debería de vez en cuando salir y divertirse con sus compañeros y tal vez…..conocer a una linda chica, como la señorita cecily-

-marika-san….yo-

La mujer no pudo evitar reír un poco ella se sentía en confianza para hablar asi con gohan y actuar como una segunda madre o una amiga mas

-lo veo en sus ojos, cuando se le menciona a la señorita cecily usted muestra las normales actitudes de un joven-

-bueno…debo ser sincero, siento con ella algo extraño, mi corazón se acelera y siento un dolor aquí- gohan se apuntaba al pecho

-eso es muy normal amo gohan, asi que descuide, y creo que ella siente lo mismo-

-marika-san…

-bueno debo retirarme, por favor no se exceda mucho- la doncella se inclinaba y retiraba mientras gohan se despedía igual

-normal, eh, creo que tienen razón sin embargo…ahora que el peligro ha aparecido, no puedo ser débil, debo superar mi fuerza-

_**Al día siguiente **_

-mira, mira, es el amo gohan-

-es el nuevo héroe….

-valla que genial es, es tan apuesto-

-siento pena por su brazo, ojala pudiera hacer algo por el-

-es cierto, pero a la vez lo hace ver tan heroico-

-¿y quiénes son las que lo acompañan?-

-supongo que cuando te vuelves famoso tus conexiones quedan grabadas en piedra-

-qué envidia, ojala pudiera ser la que este a su lado….

Los murmullos y palabras sobre todo de las mujeres al mirar pasar a gohan no se hicieron esperar, gohan ya era conocido como un nuevo héroe, por otro lado gohan caminaba junto a María y cecily que eran escoltas para evitar que la gente sobre todo las mujeres se le lanzara encima

-tomamos la decisión correcta en venir juntos a la escuela, si estuvieras solo no llegarías-

-perdónenme-

-no, está bien por favor no te preocupes- hablaba cecily

-es cierto, esto no es nada-

-pero me siento algo mal-

-esto lo hago porque quiero, como tú me ayudaste yo lo hare también- el Saiyajin al ver y oír a cecily no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentir de nuevo eso en su pecho

-_lo veo en sus ojos, cuando se le menciona a la señorita cecily usted muestra las normales actitudes de un joven-_

_Las _palabras de marika hicieron énfasis en su mente y tocándose el pecho

-normal…

-¿sucede algo gohan?- pregunto María

-no, nada-

En la escuela era igual, los alumnos ya sentían admiración por gohan incluso aquellos que llegaron a mirarlo o hasta ofenderlo por su condición sintieron que se tragaron sus palabras y debían aceptar que gohan los salvo, hasta empezaron a sentirse mal por haberlo ofendido aun con la mirada pero no se atrevían a decirle nada, seria hipócrita y lo sabían

Al entrar al salón los otros hablaban sobre ciertos temas, se notaba que el salón si era el mismo y eso lo calmaba

-bueno tomen asiento, gohan, como la escuela es un caos, no andes solo, trata de estar con alguna chica-

-es-está bien-

-y créeme gohan, se pondrá peor cuando recibas la medalla-

-eso no me hace sentir mejor….

-a propósito gohan, no olvides nuestra sociedad-

-es cierto, de eso quería hablar después de clases con todos…es sobre el tema, tengo el indicado-

-oh, interesante-

-gohan, por favor únete a nuestra "sociedad de investigación de magia de ataque"

-¿estás loco?, él está más capacitado para nuestra "sociedad de investigación de magia de vida"

-esperen, por favor cálmense-

Gohan detenía a los alumnos como podía ya que después de clases se vio envuelto por todos pidiéndole unirse a sus sociedades

-yo ya tengo una por lo que no puedo unirme aunque si en el futuro no se algo me gustaría contar con su apoyo por favor-

-¿armo una sociedad?- todos se decían a la vez muy calmados

-si, por eso debo rechazar su petición si me disculpan-

Sin embargo esto en lugar de calmarlos en la puerta del salón se encontraban un centenar de alumnos sobretodo novatos para ingresar a la sociedad

-solo echaste más leña al fuego gohan-

-perdón pero debía ser sincero-

-CALLENSE Y FORMEN UNA FILA LOS ENTREVISTAREMOS- el maestro cómicamente les cerraba la puerta a los alumnos

_**En otro lugar **_

_**-asi que ese tipo no sirvió eh-**_

-no diría que no sirvió….al parecer pudimos descubrir a alguien con habilidades especiales- strom se encontraba junto a un ser que solo se veía una sombra

-_**entiendo ¿y es peligroso?-**_

-no lo sé, no lo sabré hasta que lo vea yo mismo-

-_**nosotros somos solo "apóstoles", nuestro objetivo es solo uno, no lo olvides-**_

-si lo sé, cumpliré la palabra de nuestro Dios, no lo olvidare nunca-

-_**bien, te encargo el resto, reúne a cuantos seguidores puedas,….ya sabes cómo-**_

-si….lo sé, je-

_**Fin del capítulo 6 **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buenas muchachos aquí les traigo el capítulo de la historia**_

_**Antes de leerlo puede que ya todos lo sepan pero hace unos días ocurrió algo terrible, nuestro Luis Alfonso Mendoza la voz de gohan mayor en db se nos fue, una fatal noticia enserio, se nos fue uno grande y por eso mismo con más razón seguiré sus historias de gohan del futuro si Dios me permite su legado vivirá en nosotros por siempre…..Adiós gohan ¡un digno guerrero Z!**_

_**El renacer de un guerrero capítulo 6: el mensajero de los demonios **_

_**En el castillo del rey se llevaba a cabo una reunión con el mismo rey y algunos miembros más de distintas ramas **_

-¿Qué dice?, ¿hay una posibilidad de que el demonio haya sido creado por un humano?-

-es una posibilidad que gohan tomo después de su batalla, y parece que es verdad, también parece que los demonios están evolucionando-

-¿eso aplica a los otros demonios?- hablaba el secretario de defensa Dennis willer

-quizás estemos en un gran problema-

-no dejare que eso pase….

-dominick, Dennis, trabajen juntos e investiguen este asunto, averígüenlo todo- el rey Dis de manera muy firme se dirigía a los dos que estaban discutiendo el gran problema

-si señor-

-nosotros debemos hallar cuando busquemos en lo que se relacione con kurt von rietburg, encontraremos la mente maligna detrás de esto-

-por cierto mi rey me gustaría hablar algo con usted-

-¿algo?-

-es sobre algo que lei en un libro muy viejo que encontré en algunos escritos-

-¿Qué ocurre con esos escritos?-

-pues señor, esos escritos son antiguos incluso antes de la época del héroe merlín y la gurú-

-¿ y qué pasa con ellos?-

-tal parece que la leyenda de los demonios ya existían en tiempos antiguos-

-¿Qué dijiste?- el rey se exalto hasta el punto que se tapo la boca

-si señor y en esos escritos se habla sobre un "dios" oscuro-

-¿un dios oscuro?, quiero ver ese libro-

-si señor-

Al día siguiente

-bueno, como formamos esta sociedad de magia…. ¿alguno tiene una propuesta?-

-bueno gohan, tú debes de saber cosas que nosotros no- aug miraba a gohan de manera tranquila como siempre

-bueno, no diré que no-

-yo quiero aprender todo lo posible de ti- hablaba Lynn mientras gohan miraba de manera seria y asentía

-tienes razón, ahora más que nunca-

-disculpen- dos voces se escuchaban en la puerta

-buen dia-

-hola-

Una pareja de chico y chica entraban al salón

-deben ser los nuevos miembros, adelante- los dos pasaban y tomaban asiento mientras gohan estaba pensativo todavía

-el maestro hizo bien en solo elegir a dos y observarlos bien, ya que lo que enseñare no debe ser tomado a la ligera-

-bien, todo el grupo está reunido, quiero informar que lo que nuestra "sociedad" va a aprender no debe ser tomado a la ligera y se debe tomar toda la responsabilidad ¿entendido?- la voz del Saiyajin sonaba tan seria y fuerte que los miembros se sorprendieron incluso aug y con un fuerte si todos daban su entendimiento

-bien, primero conozcamos a los nuevos miembros-

-mi nombre es mark vean mi familia tiene una herrería, ¿han oído de los herreros vean?-

-claro que si son famosos- hablaba tony de manera fascinada

-mi familia ha dado caballeros por generaciones, de cualquier modo yo siempre soñé con tener un arma de los herreros vean por ser de primera-

-herreros…interesante-

-ah gohan-san cuando quiera le daremos un descuento-

-eh, asi gracias-

\- mi nombre es Olivia Stone y conozco a Mark desde que éramos pequeños, mi familia tiene un restaurante llamado "ishigamatei" yo aprendí magia para ayudar en el lugar-

-ah yo conozco esa tienda su gratin es el mejor- hablaba Alice

–celebre el ingreso mío hay y fue Super delicioso-

-yo no pude-

-entonces vengan y les daré la mejor mesa-

-hurra, tenemos a dos miembros prometedores gohan-kun-

-si…eso veo-

-por cierto gohan-san, me gustaría saber con que arma derrotaste a ese demonio-

-a no fue firectamente un arma, la cree-

-¿la creaste?-

-asi es, observa- gohan estriaba su brazo frente a todos y en segundos un aura empezaba a envolver su brazo creando una especie de espada de luz

Todos se acercaban a mirar de manera curiosa y hasta sudando un poco

-¿una espada de magia?- pregunto Lynn y julius a la vez

-no es una espada de magia, es una espada con otra energía…

-mejor no la toquen o se quemaran, de hecho si la tocan perderán de inmediato el dedo-

-¿asi de filosa es?-

-no es en sí filosa, la energía con la que la cree es tan potente que es como si estuviera vibrando todo el tiempo lo que la hace un arma de corte inmediato-

-probemos- tomando un objeto cualquiera lo colocaban sobre la espada de energía para tan siquiera tocarla inmediatamente ser cortada en dos- todos quedaban pasmados ante lo visto

Gohan había creado una espada de energía que era capaz de cortar algo grande con solo tocarlo

-esto es increíble-

-bueno, tuve que entrenar un poco para aprender a usarla pero bueno-

-y pensar que puedas hacer algo asi…- tony terminaba de admirarla

-valla definitivamente eres asombroso, siempre fue mi sueño hacer algo asi por mi magia de bendición- hablaba Yuri con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo

-si quieres puedes pedirle a mi abuela que te enseñe-

-¡¿en serio!?- la chica no se podía creer lo que oyó de gohan tanto fue la alegría que lo tomo de la mano cosa que hizo que cecily desde lejos colocara un pequeño rostro de celos

\- -mi familia administra una posada ven cuando quieras te daré la "bienvenida" personalmente-ante las palabras de Yuri cecily se colocaba más molesta pero intentando esconderlo

-oye gohan…¿y tu nos podrias enseñar esta habilidad?- hablaba julius

-si no hay problema sin embargo deben aprender algo mas que la magia…

-¡¿algo mas que la magia!?-

-asi es…¡el KI!-

-¡¿KI!?-cada uno dijo de manera sorpresiva

-asi es, también la dominaba kurt por eso era tan poderoso, aunque claro no tenia control en el-

-¿esa energía misteriosa tan densa…..ese era el….?-

-asi es, el KI, el dominaba ambas a la vez y por eso era tan fuerte-

-¿Qué es el KI?- pregunto Lynn

-como lo coloco para que me entiendan, el KI es la energía de todo ser vivo que existe en la vida, no solo los seres caminantes, todo lo que tenga vida, como los mares, las plantas…incluso las estrellas del universo tienen-

-¿las estrellas….del universo?, ¿enserio?, pero…..¿no es lo mismo que la magia?-

-no, te equivocas- gohan tomaba un pedazo de tiza y empezaba a dibujar en el tablero

-la magia, como todos sabemos es energía pero tomada de la naturaleza, son los dones que la naturaleza y ciertos elementos entregan, los seres humanos que sean elegidos por ellas pueden realizar encantamientos-

-por ejemplo, si el agua te da su don, podrás utilizar técnicas de agua, algunas magias ya vienen dependiendo de cuanto elemento mágico absorbas del ambiente- ante la explicación de gohan todos miraban de manera seria y hasta asombrados un poco por saber ciertas cosas

-sin embargo…..el KI es diferente-

-¿diferente?-

-el KI es la energía con la que naces, aquel poder interno que nace en tu ser, es una energía propia, es tu energía vital- gohan dibujaba en el tablero una persona y a su alrededor un fuego que llamaba KI

-pero sigo sin entender, se supone que nosotros también nacemos con dones mágicos-

-sí, eso es algo que tienen de igual sin embargo es diferente en casi todo lo demás-

-la magia no se fortalece, se fortalece tu manejo en ella, cuanto poder mágico absorbas es la razón del porque son más poderosas- gohan dibujaba ciertas cosas como agua, tierra y demás y la llamaba magia

-pero el KI no se fortalece asi, se fortalece contigo, es una energía que mientras crezcas con ella y la domines como dominas tu propio ser…..podrás hacerla crecer y hacer tan fuerte como no tienes idea…..la magia siempre tendrá condiciones en uso….el KI no…..solo que tu te domines a ti mismo- ante la explicación de gohan todos quedaban viéndolo con asombro y maravilla estaban aprendiendo algo que consideraban "ascensión"

-Wow….. ¿y que más puedes hacer con el KI?-

-muchas cosas, el KI es tu fuerza absoluta, si lo dominas dominaras tu propio ser, tu verdadera fuerza saldrá a la luz, serás inmune a muchas cosas y dominaras más habilidades, por ejemplo…aprendí muchas habilidades especiales durante mi niñez- gohan colocaba su brazo en pose a un costado y después de un segundo crear otro yo-

-¡¿QUEEE!?- fue el grito de todos

-se llama "multiplicación" (la habilidad de ten Shin han)- gohan desaparecía el clon

-o simplemente…..

_**-¡FLASH!-**_ gohan desaparecía haciendo que todos miraran de un lado a otro

-¡aquí estoy!- gohan estaba de pie en el techo para bajar de un salto

-eso solo fue velocidad-

-¿velocidad?-

-asi es, con el KI se puede mejorar completamente ya que liberas tu verdadero poder interior-

-Ohhhhhhhh-

-sin embargo dominar el KI no es fácil, se requiere de toda tu determinación, ¿están listos para llevar esa determinación a prueba?-

-…. ¡SI!- fue el grito de todos a la vez

-bien-

-_es cierto que he dominado muchas habilidades de mis amigos….pero aún estoy entrenando para dominar las habilidades de mi padre…..el Kaioken es la más difícil ya que no pudo darme las bases…espero encontrarlas_\- gohan miraba a sus compañeros hablar e integrarse más por la felicidad de aprender a dominar el Ki esto lo alegro ya que estaban uniéndose mas como amigos y compañeros además con lo sucedido hace tan solo unos días era mejor estar listo a futuro

-bueno….- pero los dos chicos nuevos estaban más asombrados

-Wow, la clase es increíble-

-es cierto- ante la actitud de los dos el Saiyajin se acercaba a ambos

-¿los dos están listos?-

-eh…s-si-de manera nerviosa pero cómica ambos se inclinaban respetuosamente

Mientras esto pasaba en cierta mansión se llevaba a cabo cierto suceso

El padre de kurt, sentado pero su rostro mostraba algo más, era una sensación de tristeza y amargura juntas, ¿será porque perdería su empleo?, puede ser una razón, pero su razón de tal sentimiento era haber perdido su hijo

Sin importar que tan rebelde o arrogante fuera, al final era su hijo su único heredero y lo había perdido, pero su dolor más grande fue que él se convirtió en lo que el mundo más odia y teme, un demonio

-mis mas sinceras condolencias en lo que respecta a su hijo conde riertburg- hablaba un joven de cabello negro vestido de militar era el investigador del departamento de defensa _**orto ricckwamm**_

-¿Dónde está su esposa?-

-sigue sobrecogida por el shock, yo quisiera quedarme en cama pero no puedo hacerlo si va a cuestionarme hágalo-

-puede que suene grosero pero ¿su hijo siempre fue tan arrogante?-

-puede que haya sido orgulloso pero pensaba en los ciudadanos, era la primera vez que se portaba asi-

-…..-

-_eso encaja en la descripción de sus años de secundaria ¿puede alguien cambiar en tan poco tiempo?, el cambio mucho cuando entro a la escuela de magia…._

_-_los nobles del imperio…..

-¿Qué?-

-a no perdón, es solo una impresión que obtuve recientemente de su hijo-

-si….ellos explotan a los ciudadanos y no consideran comunes a los humanos-

-_si el cambio de kurt parece como si los nobles le hubieran lavado el cerebro-_

-su hijo, ¿tuvo contacto con gente del imperio?-

-…uno de sus maestros en la secundaria era un residente del imperio kurt estaba participando en su sociedad de investigación incluso hicimos que viniera para que le diera clases privadas….

-hablando de eso, mi esposa dijo…..ese maestro visito a kurt el dia que murió-el joven mostro un rostro sorprendido al escuchar tal dato

-¿Cuál era el nombre del maestro conde?-

-Oliver strom-

Orto y un colega se dirigiendo especialmente a ver a dicho maestro y al encontrar su ubicación procedieron a entrar con permiso del encargado

-disculpe…..-al ver al singular maestro quedaba asombrada el antifaz que llevaba indicaba que era ciego o eso se suponía

-¿es ciego?, ¿y se mueve con total normalidad?, puede que esté usando percepción mágica pero aun asi….

-perdone que lo interrumpa mientras está ocupado-

-no hay problema ¿algo de te?-

-no gracias-

Lo asombroso era que se servía incluso bastante bien

-escuche que viene del imperio perdone mi pregunte ¿Qué lo trajo aquí?-

-una persona de hecho, nací en una familia noble, pero mi familia fue derrocada en un conflicto por la sucesión mis parientes estaban tras mi vida apenas me las arregle para escapar perdí mis ojos en eso-

-…ya veo….-

-por cierto he sabido que ha educado prodigiosos magos en su sociedad-

-los prejuiciosos contra los ex nobles son fuertes, era necesario dar resultados para ser reconocido-

-uno de mis estudiantes incluso entre en la división de la academia de magia-orto sintió como si un rayo golpeara su cabeza

-entonces….debe estar triste sobre el accidente-

-asi es, jamás creí que kurt terminara asi- ambos investigadores abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa mirando al maestro es como si este dijera algo que hiciera alertarlos y efectivamente lo hizo pero ¿Qué?...

-señor strom, hay muchos investigadores revisando los restos del estudiante que fue convertido en demonio, si es posible nos gustaría pedirle su cooperación-

-….no estoy contento de revisar un cadáver de un ex estudiante…..-

-se lo pido por favor-

-….está bien, solo un vistazo-

-espero de frutos-

Mas en la tarde al terminar las clases todos salían de los salones

-aug, ¿sabes donde vivía kurt?- aug se impresiono por esto

-si pero ¿Por qué?-

-siento que debo disculparme con su familia, deben estar en un momento duro- todos miraban al Saiyajin pero aug fue el único que hablo

-gohan, nadie te culpa, ni ellos, confía en mi-

-aun asi, fue un compañero-

-si ese es el caso yo se lo diré en persona no lo hagas tú, sería muy doloroso-

-aug….

-confía en mí- gohan solo suspiro y sonrió aunque algo amargo

-gracias-

Después de eso los chicos y chicas hablaban entre si mismo/mismas

-oye gohan, sigue hablándonos del KI- decia Mark muy animado

-¿Qué más quieres saber del?, aunque con el tiempo aprenderás del-

-¿Qué más puedes hacer con él?-

-bueno….la materialización de su energía-

-¿materializarlo?- preguntaron todos los chicos

-sí, el KI es energía pura si la controlas puedes materializarla y usarla para la batalla pero es lo más difícil, ya que es también lo más peligroso-

-¿peligroso?, ¿para uno?-

-en parte…pero sobre todo para tú alrededor-

-no entiendo-

-el KI es energía pura hecha para pelear, si no controlas su poder puedes terminar causando algún daño en el área-

-¿tan poderoso es?- dijo Thor con una gota de sudor

-eso depende de la persona-

-pues yo pienso que exageras un poco gohan-san- habla Mark

-tal vez-respondió el Saiyajin con una leve sonrisa aunque cecily y María hablaban con Olivia ellas escuchaban en parte las explicaciones del Saiyajin

-…oye Mark ¿tu padre puede hacer cosas aparte de armas?-

-¿eh?-

-digamos…..pesas o cosas Super pesadas-

-eh, bueno, creo pero… ¿para qué?-

-me gustaría usarlas para ciertas cosas-

-si claro, habría que hablar con él o sino yo podría-

-genial gracias vamos a verlos- todos incluso las chicas asentían ya que querían seguir hablando con Olivia pero ellos no se percataron que estaban cruzando un edificio gigantesco

Y era el edificio del departamento de defensa donde strom llegaba junto a orto

El maestro se ubicaba en una zona amplia similar a un campo de entrenamiento pero muy grande

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-son los campos de entrenamiento de las barracas de las fuerzas de defensa quiero hacer una examinación aquí

-¿en este lugar?-

Asi es- otro chasqueaban los dedos y de la nada aparecían soldados cubriendo el lugar

-su examinación-

.¿Mía?- pregunto aun de forma serena

-Hey orto- de la nada una voz gritaba desde arriba

-me llamaste pero ¿Qué está pasando?- era el capitán de la división de magia _**Rupert olgran**_ junto al ministro dominick

-lo explicare ahora señor-

-¿porque debo ser tratado asi?, ¿Por qué soy un antiguo noble del imperio?-

-no, claro que no, su testimonio fue perfecto excepto por una cosa-

-ministro dominick, ¿Quién fue el que se convirtió en demonio?-

-…kurt von rietburg-

-si "todos" aquí obviamente lo sabemos, sin embargo nadie de afuera lo sabe-

-oh-

strom se dio cuenta de su error y efectivamente era verdad nadie excepto ellos y los que vieron la pelea y claramente gohan lo sabían pero ellos no hablaron entonces ¿por qué?-

-su majestad, inmediatamente declaro un voto de confidencialidad cuando escucho el reporte de gohan walford, el nombre no fue reportado, la aparición del demonio fue algo misterioso asi que el rey quería prevenir cualquier injusticia-

.antes fui a la casa de rietburg, estaba tranquilo y si se hubiera sabido hubieran invadido la casa, pero no fue asi por eso el voto fue un éxito-

-el único mensaje que fue enviado fue que apareció un demonio y gohan walford nieto del héroe Merlín lo derroto, eso es todo-

-ahora llegamos a la pregunta ¿Cómo supo que fue kurt?-

Todos quedaron en silencio y observaban al maestro para su respuesta pero solo había silencio sin embargo….

-kuku…haha…..-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- el maestro strom empezó a reír de forma loca

-no me esperaba eso…me atraparon- todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa mientras una aura empezaba a aparecer en strom

-no tan rápido- el capitán lanzaba un ataque de magia pero un escudo bloqueaba el ataque

-tsk, ¿puede bloquear los ataques?, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- la energía empezaba a intensificarse hasta el punto que gohan afuera colocaba un rostro de asombro

-¡CUIDADOOOOOO!- el grito de gohan alarmo a todos mientras que el Saiyajin saltaba sobre las chicas que iban adelante para montarse encima de ellas

_-¡FLASHHHHHHH!- _

Un rayo de energía salía disparado al cielo como un láser asombrando a los chicos que se cubrían por el ataque

Después del ataque el Saiyajin se levantaba junto a las chicas para mirar a un costado de la pared destruida con mucha seriedad

Hay estaba strom con su mano alzada mirando al costado y verse cara a cara

-oh, eres tu- gohan no respondió solo se levantó y miro al maestro

-¡atáquenlo!- gritaba el capitán a sus hombres quienes lanzaban varios hechizos contra strom quien creaba una barrera pero rodeada de una energía que asombro a todos menos a gohan

-¡¿el es…..!?-

-valla, parece que mis experimentos acabaron aquí-

-¡¿experimentos!?- exclamo orto entre dientes

-usaste a kurt para tus experimentos, a un joven, que horrible-

-bueno, al final resultó ser una vergüenza, no ser digno de seguir a nuestro Dios-

-¡¿DIOS!?, ¿pero qué cosas dices…? , ¿Usas el nombre de Dios para salvarte?, ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando su familia?!-

Otro en un arranque de furia se lanzaba contra strom

-¡DETENTE….!-

-¡flash!- strom aparecía detrás del para darle una patada

-¡ORTO…..!-

Gohan en un rápido movimiento aparecía justo ante él y lo atrapaba

-¡¿tú eres….!?-

-¿estás bien?-

-si…gracias-

-valla, se me olvido que estaba aquí-

Gohan y strom se pasaban miradas

-¿tu también….dominas…?-

-valla, veo que te diste cuenta- strom elevaba su aura desprendiendo pequeñas explosiones en el

_-el…. ¿puede controlarlo?...que aura tan maligna- _

-y veo que su majestad también está aquí-

-¡su majestad escape, el es la mente maestra del incidente del demonio!-

Todos se asombraban por lo dicho pero quien coloco un rostro lleno de furia era gohan

-¿tu…le hiciste eso a kurt?- strom se asombró por lo que noto en gohan

_-que poder…..es muy grande- a lo lejos incluso un ser cubierto por una capucha se asombraba _

-tu…..¿le hiciste eso a kurt?-

-¿y que si fui yo?-

-no te lo perdonare…¡NUNCA!- gohan ligeramente cambiaba sus ojos a esmeralda para lanzarse contra strom que se lanzaba igual

-¿quieres pelear?-

_**¡POW!**_

Ambos chocaban puños haciendo que todos los soldados salieran disparados

Strom se asombraba pero gohan también

-valla…sabes dominarlo bien…..MALDITO- gohan desaparecía sus pupilas y empujaba a strom contra una pared

Strom desaparecía y aparecía detrás de gohan pero este tambien desaparecia y aparecía detrás para darle una patada y lanzarlo lejos

-no te creas mucho-

-¡ALEJENSE!- grito gohan a todos sin embargo….

Strom lanzaba con su mano un rayo de energía de KI y magia gohan se lanzaba contra este para tomarlo con la mano y de una patada desviarlo al cielo

-¿lo desvió?- dijo strom bastante asombrado sin embargo no vio que gohan se lanzaba contra este y a duras penas esquivaba el golpe que rozaba su mejilla

Strom respondió y lanzo un puño que gohan detenía con su brazo para dar una patada voladora que strom esquivaba

Los dos empezaban a intercambiar golpes y puños produciendo ondas en todo el lugar derrumbándolo todos miraban asombrados semejante lucha

Strom se notaba la gran dificultad contra gohan pero gohan noto que él tampoco era normal, aunque gohan estaba por encima sintió algo en el que lo tenso

Gohan le daba una patada en la cara y de ese golpe le tiraba los lentes

Para mayor sorpresa de todos los ojos de strom eran rojos indicando una cosa…¡era un demonio!-

-¿eres un demonio?- pregunto gohan en voz baja

-veo que eres más fuerte de lo que creí….-strom empezaba a levitar siendo visto por gohan

-¿un demonio que conserva su conciencia y es tan fuerte?-

-no puede ser…..uno sin conciencia ya puede destruir un país- decia el capitán

-¿es algún logro tener la conciencia?-

-es el…..fin….

-¿esto es real?-

Los soldados se rumoreaban nerviosos sin embargo se sorprendieron más al ver a gohan elevarse a la altura de strom

-¿Cómo tienes conciencia?-

-¿debo contestar?-

-entonces cambiare mi pregunta antes de acabar contigo….¿cómo puedes usar el KI Y eres tan poderoso?-

-si lo quieres saber…..derrótame-

-¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGAS!- gohan empuñaba su brazo y elevo su poder liberando un fuego blanco a su ser asombrando a strom

-NO TE HAGAS EL RUDO-strom empezó a liberar más poder y creaba otra copia del asustando a cecily y a todos

-¡GOHAN NO…..!-

Pero el Saiyajin no espero y se lanzó contra los dos empezando a intercambiar golpes y patadas a toda velocidad strom no podía reflejar su asombro

-¿con un solo brazo puede hacerme frente…?-

-¡POW!- gohan derribaba un clon de un codazo desapareciendo y dándole otra patada a strom quien frenaba en seco

-¡HUMANO ASQUEROSO!-

-¿?-

-JURO QUE DESTRUIRE TODO, LOS HUMANOS SE ARRODILLARAN ANTE NUESTRO DIOS OI MORIRAN-

-¡¿Qué está diciendo…Dios!?-

-¡MUEREEEEE!- strom lanzaba de nuevo una esfera de energía que gohan detenía con su brazo pero

-no dejare que te salgas con la tura… ¡HAAAAAA!- gohan le devolvía el ataque y strom la esquivaba asombrado

-¡AUN NO TERMINO….MUEREEEEEEE!-

-¡¿eh?!-

Gohan bajaba el brazo con fuerza y de repente cientos de energías empezaron a caer sobre strom produciendo fuertes explosiones

El demonio fue bombardeado completamente mientras el lugar se producían las explosiones pero….

Gohan noto en las explosiones otra energía y muy duramente se observó una sombra junto a la de strom y desaparecer ambas

Tras acabar el bombardeo gohan salió corriendo hacia el lugar y ver que no había nada

-¿Dónde está…..?-

-¿él lo ex…..termino?- dijo un soldado asombrado y bueno todos lo estaban

_-no puedo sentir su ki….. ¿De verdad lo derrote…..?... ¡NO!- _

_-_¿lo derroto?-

-¿y a uno con conciencia?-

-¡WOW, INCREIBLE!-

-¡realmente es nieto del héroe!- gritaban los soldados fascinados

-¡GOHANNNNNN!- una voz femenina se escucho lanzándose contra gohan era cecily

-¡¿estás bien!?, ¡¿estas herido!?- cecily empezó a tocar a gohan haciéndolo ruborizar un poco

-estoy bien cecily…

-NO ME ASUSTES ASI- grito la chica haciendo que gohan se quedara callado

-lo….siento, de verdad perdónenme-

-wow…..que pelea gohan-dijo julius sudando –y no tienes ni un rasguño-

-sin embargo era fuerte…..y mucho- gohan regresaba la mirada donde fue lo ultimo

-su majestad, ha sido buen tiempo- tanto el capitán de magia como el de caballeros se inclinaban ante el-

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-estábamos caminando y de repente ese rayo pasó cerca de nosotros-

-por favor no camine por su cuenta tenga en cuenta su posición-

-bueno, pero almenos llevaba a alguien a su lado-

-¿eh?- gohan volteaba al ver que sus miradas posaban en el

-estate orgulloso, nos salvaste de ese demonio- gohan se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso

-en verdad eres fuerte, tanto mágico como físicamente, no es de extrañar que te llamen héroe-

-yo…no soy un héroe…..

-no seas tan modesto, de seguro también debes ser bueno en la esgrima como Michel-sama-

-¿usted lo conoció?-

-permítame presentarme, soy domick Gastón, soy el sucesor de Michael-sama-

-ya veo, mucho gusto- gohan le daba la mano

-y yo soy Rupert olgran y también he escuchado de ti, si me permite preguntarte… ¿Cómo derrotaste a ese demonio?-

-bueno, de hecho esa técnica era de un amigo mío-

-¿amigo tuyo?- exclamaron los dos

-si, consistía en lanzar energía al cielo y después separarla en varios ataques para atacar a varios enemigos a la vez- (técnica de krillin)-

-cuando regrese esa energía inmediatamente la concentre en el cielo y sin esperar la arroje contra ese demonio en esa técnica-

-valla…..la verdad no entendimos mucho pero se oye algo asombroso-

-gracias- gohan se rascaba la nuca pero después volteaba a mirar de nuevo estaba muy serio

_-¿Qué rayos fue esa segunda energía que sentí?- _

_-_de todas formases el segundo demonio que purificas, incluso una medalla de primera clase es muy poco-

-tu condecoración será muy impactante gohan, eso causara mucho alboroto-aug cruzado de brazos miraba al Saiyajin

-solo espero que no tanto- gohan se rascaba una mejilla cecily María y todos sus amigos sonreían por sus logros sin duda se los merecía

Mientras todo se calmaba en una parte de la ciudad

-¡ka pow!- se escuchaba un sonido como de dos personas cayendo al suelo

-haah, haah….

Strom y otro individuo caían al piso jadeando pero strom estaba sumamente herido

-gracias….

-de nada-

-no me espere que hubiera alguien tan fuerte, maldición si no me hubieras ayudado, me hubiera matado-

-sí, eso vi-

-puede que este a tu nivel- strom miraba al sujeto

-quien sabe, pero ese sujeto no es normal, parece que tenemos a una molestia en nuestros zapatos- hablaba el sujeto aun con su capucha

-pero no importa…nuestro plan se llevara a cabo y nadie nos detendrá-

-asi es, el resurgir de nuestra era se llevara….

-y nuestro Dios emergerá con nosotros, somos los mensajeros demonios-

-ya verán humanos estúpidos-

Ambos desaparecían del lugar

_**Fin del capítulo 7 **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**El renacer de un guerrero capítulo 7 : un sentimiento de felicidad, **_

Después de los eventos ocurridos con strom gohan llegaba después de lo de strom

-gohan llegaba a la mansión-

-amo gohan- todos los encargados llegaban ante el Saiyajin muy preocupados

-¿está bien?-

-¿le duele algo?-

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Ehh…esperen por favor, estoy bien pero, ¿Cómo lo saben?-

-disculpe nuestro atrevimiento pero nos enteramos del nuevo demonio, y nos preocupamos-

-me alegra que se preocupen por mí, de verdad, pero estoy bien-

-eso nos tranquiliza- dijo marika con un suspiro aliviado

-no se pre-preocupen, gohan está bien- cecily llegaba junto a María a la casa de nuevo

-señorita cecily, señorita María que bueno que estén bien-

-si , jejejeje-

-estamos bien, gohan derroto a ese demonio como si nada- maria hacia poses de lucha cómicamente

-¿ustedes vieron la pelea?-

-si y fue asombrosa, gohan estuvo impresionante- maria se emocionaba cómicamente pero gohan al escuchar del demonio se coloco serio solo que nadie lo noto

-¿verdad cecily?-

-a…si, de hecho…

-¿?- gohan volteo a mirar

-nunca vi una pelea tan asombrosa y tan valiente- el rostro ruborizado de cecily hizo que gohan se sonrojara como nunca

-¿de verdad…..crees eso?-

-sí, fuiste muy valiente en esa pelea…me emocione- gohan solo pudo sonrojarse y voltear la cara

-gra-gracias, pero no creo que me viera muy bien….

-cecily-sama, cuéntenos más-

-si queremos oír-

Las sirvientas se acercaron a cecily pero estaba muy apenada

-vale contare yo- María acercaba al grupo cómicamente incluso algunos mayordomos se acercaron gohan solo podía estar rojo pero de nuevo se colocaba serio

-_la energía que sentí, no era de ese sujeto…que significa esto…además sabia usar el KI, esto es más peligroso aun….no puedo sentir ningún KI poderoso….¿acaso pueden esconder sus energías?- _

_-esto es malo…muy malo-_

Por otro lado todas las doncellas y mayordomos hacían sonidos de asombro por lo que contaba María mientras cecily solo podía reír nerviosa

-valla ¿están aquí?- Melinda aparecía ante las dos

-Melinda-sama- todo el personal se colocaba en posición

-relájense, yo también escuche de eso, valla gohan, no dejas de meterte en problemas-

-lo siento abuela-

-¿de qué?, ¿de salvar de nuevo el reino?-

-¿yo?-

-pues claro ¿Quién más?- cecily hablaba duro para sonrojarse

-parece que solucionamos de nuevo el asunto, y como ya es tan tarde ¿Por qué no se quedan?- Melinda se dirigía a las dos

-no queremos molestar-

-tranquilas, no es molestia, insisto- las dos se miraban

-no creo que sea mala idea- decia gohan con una sonrisa

-entonces….muchas gracias- las dos se inclinaban ante la maga y ante el personal que solo sonreían

Esa noche ya mas calmado todo gohan llegaba de cambiarse y bañarse

-a gohan-kun-

-¿cecily?-

Cecily miro al Saiyajin que venia con una camisa blanca que hacia notar su buen trabajado cuerpo la chica se ruborizo un poco

-¿pasa algo?-

-n-no, sabes i-iba a tomar te, ¿te sientas a mi lado?-

-si claro- gohan se sentaba y tomaba una taza cecily noto una cicatriz en su pecho que se medió podía ver esto la hizo curiosear

-gohan-kun ¿entrenas mucho?-

-si, después de clases hago las tareas y entreno 2 horas de noche-

-valla, eso explica porque eres tan fuerte-

-bueno, no tanto, siento que me falta mucho por delante-

-eres muy modesto, asi que ese es el poder del Ki, me dejaste sin palabras, ¿y nos vas a enseñar a usarla?-

-claro que si-

-valla, estoy muy emocionada, solo espero poder aprender-

-créeme que podrás, de eso no hay duda-

-Jajajajaajaj- ambos empezaban a reírse mientras que por otro lado Melinda observaba todo desde la parte de atrás de la puerta

Melinda noto a María acercándose tras haber salido del baño

-María…ven aquí-

-Melinda-sama-

-quiero preguntarte algo….. ¿Cómo va la relación de los dos?-

-¿la relación?, ah, eso, bueno, yo diría que se la pasan coqueteando el uno al otro frente a la gente-

-¿entonces están saliendo?-

-no precisamente…..

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-como lo digo, es obvio que se gustan pero gohan parece que no sabe como expresarse y cecily tampoco-

-eso parece….esos dos tan inocentes-

-bueno en el pasado cecily rechazo a muchos chicos dijo que ella no entendía esos sentimientos-

-y gohan siempre estuvo alejado de esa clase de temas…eso quiere decir….¡que es su primer amor!-

-asi se ve-

-si gohan se le declarara sería diferente, pero, veo que él está igual-

-bueno, como lo digo, estuvo muy apartado de una vida de un joven normal-

-¿se refiere a lo de su brazo?-

-algo asi, pero eso no importa ahora, entonces debemos hacer que ambos se den cuenta de lo que sienten-

-creo que con cecily es mejor- dijo María

-muy bien, por cierto, gohan ya les hablo de KI ¿cierto?-

-sí y hasta lo vimos usarlo, jamás pensamos que una energía tan poderosa existiera-

-es algo muy importante que deben tener en cuenta si lo aprenderán-

-entiendo-

-sin embargo si crees que por aprender el Ki serás igual que gohan estas equivocada-

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-me refiero a que gohan ya es poderoso solo por serlo, la simple habilidad de combate y lucha junto a su poder ya le vienen desde que nació- María se asombraba un poco

-¿en serio?-

-sí, si tuviéramos que decir…gohan es como llamaríamos ¡un prodigio!-

-ohhhhh….

-cecily, lo siento pero necesito a gohan para algo-

-¿eh?-

-es que olvide comprar unas cosas y quiero que el me lleve-

-¿eh?-

-¿me llevas gohan?- María se acercaba a gohan haciendo que cecily se colocara algo extraña su rostro indico algo de disgusto

-es-está bien-

-esperen también voy- grito cecily

-gohan está algo agotado y la señorita Melinda está de acuerdo que solo me lleve a mí-

-pero…

-tranquila cecily, no tardare-

Sin embargo eso no ayudo cecily se quedó más seria y hasta agacho la cabeza gohan tampoco le gusto excluirla de hecho le dolió

-María, no creo que pase nada si vamos…

-es solo un rato, mejor llévame rápido antes que cierren-

-ah,…..está bien- gohan tomaba a María de la cadera cecily agacho más aun la cabeza

-perdóname cecily…

Cecily miro a los dos irse y solo se sentó en el sofá

-¿Qué te pasa?- Melinda se acercó a la chica asustándola

-eh…Melinda-sama….

-¿te pusiste triste porque no te pudieron llevar?-

-no es…que no puedo decirlo en voz alta…."no quiero que vallas con gohan…sin mi"-

-¿gohan?-

-eh, digo…gohan-kun…..

-llámalo gohan solamente, al final en su relación los prefijos desaparecen con el tiempo-

-¿relación?-

-sí, ya que amas a gohan-

Amo….

Cecily empezó a repetir esa palabra y el pensar en perder a gohan le afecto hasta el punto que empezó a llorar

-Wow, espera…- Melinda se asustó por tal reacción

-…..cuando me imagino a perder a gohan….no lo aguanto…- Melinda suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-cuando lo vi pelear, me asuste, el imaginarme en perderlo y yo no poder ayudarlo…

-está bien, está bien, creo que ya entendiste cómo te sientes ¿verdad?-

-si…..yo…. ¡lo amo!- cecily al fin aceptaba sus sentimientos por el Saiyajin peor por la pena se tapó la cara Melinda solo sonrió ante tal tierna actitud

-Melinda-sama, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que gohan me corresponda?-

-mmm, veamos, el chico se crio en las montañas ¿Qué tal contacto físico?-

-¿contacto físico?-

-que tal esto, tomar a gohan de su brazo y pegarlo a tu pecho-

-¿pecho?-

-cuando haga que se preocupe por ti, tócalo por todos lados-

-¿tocarlo?-

-si, mira haz esto-

-….-

-algo como esto…..- cecily tomaba la mano de Melinda y la colocaba en su pecho

-¡no me preocupes!-

-eso es, asi-

-gra-gracias- por otro lado Merlín miraba la escena cómicamente

-las mujeres…son aterradoras-

Ya volvimos- gohan regresaba con María

-hola gohan-

-hola cecily, ¿estás bien?, perdóname por no haberte llevado-

-a no, tranquilo-

-bueno, las alcobas ya están pueden irse a descansar-

-gracias- las ods chicas iban a los cuartos y gohan dspues de despedirse se iba a su cuarto

En el cuarto ambas chicas estaban organizándose para dormir

-oye María, ¿te gusta gohan?-

-¿eh porque?-

-YO LO AMO- María se quedó en silencio y vio el rostro ruborizado de cecily

-valla, al fin lo admites ¿eh?-

-¿eh?-

-no te preocupes por lo que paso hoy, eso fue un plan de la señorita Melinda

-¿huh?-

-les dimos un pequeño empujón a los dos y al leguas se notó que gohan también te ama-

-ah….mentirosas-

-lo siento de verdad-

-yo….gracias- cecily se tapaba con la cobija mientras María la miraba sonriendo

-gohan se recostaba en la cama y lo primero que paso por su mente fue cecily

-yo… ¿estoy enamorado de cecily?- gohan se colocaba la mano en el pecho

-sí, lo estoy, la quiero mucho, eso es un hecho-

¿Actividad en el imperio?- Dis el rey se encontraba hablando con el líder de magos

-parece que están recolectando provisiones de los pueblos y ciudades-

-¿acaso podrán….?-

-¿¡preparándose para la guerra?!-

-pero, ¿porque ahora?-

-tal parece que el número de criaturas malignas está subiendo y tal parece que dos demonios planearon esto

-¿strom?, pero…. ¿cómo?

-solo hay dos explicaciones, la primera, que haya sobrevivido, y la segunda que antes de morir haya creado más demonios y estos estén moviéndose tras las sombras-

-¿crear más demonios con conciencia?-

-es solo una hipótesis-

-_pero ellos no han creado ningún caos…._

-lo mejor será prepararnos para los preparativos y alistarnos para la guerra-

-¡SI SEÑOR!-

Esa misma mañana

-¿quieren aprender ya?-

-si gohan- dijeron María y cecily

-de acuerdo, les enseñare a ustedes ya, primero que nada….cuando van a liberar su KI no deben reunir energía mágica…..deben reunir su propia fuerza, inténtenlo- las dos se miraban entre ellas

-no es algo que seguramente logren a la primera, el Ki debe ser tanto mental como físico sin embargo como las dos son magas que han entrenado con ello seguramente pueden hacerlo-

-lo….intentaremos-

-de acuerdo-

-observen- gohan en su mano creaba una esfera de poder que asombro a las dos

-esto es el Ki-

-valla, se siente mucho calor en ella- las dos miraban de cerca la esfera de energía

-bien, inténtelo-

-si-

Las dos se sentaban y colocaban sus manos en frente y empezaban a concentrarse gohan se sentó frente a ellas en pose de loto

-no se estresen, relájense, una clave es la concentración-

-SI- ambas suspiraban y se relajaban y asi pasaron un buen rato en la mañana gohan por otro lado estaba sentado meditando sin embargo las dos vieron que gohan sento sobre un palo

-disculpa gohan-kun, pero….¿eso es meditación?-

-a si, estoy entrenando para una técnica que me enseñaron hace tiempo pero que nunca pude perfeccionar hasta hace un mes-

-¿ y esa es…..?-

-ya lo veran cuando la termine, será una sorpresa por el momento no se distraigan chicas-

-a si perdon-

Despues de unas horas de meditación y entrenamiento las dos estaban en completo trance entraron directamente a la meditación y en esas empezaron a sentir un aura aparecer en sus manos

Gohan que seguía meditando abrió un ojo y lo sintió hasta asombrarse

-Wow…..

-¿eh?- las dos abrieron los ojos y hay estaba la energía

-lo consiguieron…..asombroso, en tan solo un día, bueno en casi toda la mañana-

-¿este es nuestro KI…?- las dos se desplomaban sujetándose de los brazos

-sí, veo que porque las dos aunque no entrenen artes marciales su habilidad con la magia les ayudo a liberarlo rápido, sin embargo, esto solo es el principio pero veo que todos son muy capaces-

-pero toda la mañana y solo pudimos liberarla levemente-

-tranquilas, no se estresen, saben tengo pensado ir a ver al padre de Mark ¿vamos?-

-a….si seguro ¿y si vamos por los demás?-

-si por supuesto-

Esa misma tarde vemos a gohan junto a aug, cecily María, julius y Thor ir a donde el herrero

-aug, te seré sincero- gohan se acercaba al chico

-yo creo que strom sigue vivo-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-solo es una suposición, pero cuando lo ataque sentí otra energía apareciendo donde el-

-espera… ¿dices que alguien lo salvo?...¿otro demonio?-

-no lo se pero tengo mis sospechas, por eso te pido que no le digas a nadie hasta que pueda encontrarlo-

-está bien, pero ¿Cómo lo encontraras?-

-no te preocupes, estoy preparándome para eso, solo necesito sentir su energía e iré a exterminarlo-

-ya veo, confió en ti gohan-

-si…

_-por suerte antes que mi padre muriera me enseño como aprender esa técnica….me costó un mes perfeccionarla pero creo que dentro de poco seré capaz, lo único malo es que nunca le pregunte por el Kaio-ken, ojala en este mundo existiera Kaio-sama- _

Al llegar a la herrería Mark y Olivia los recibían cecily y María no esperó y tomaron a la chica para "cosas de chicas"

-PAPA-

-¿Qué quieres hijo bueno para nada?, te dije que me llamaras maestro en la herrería- el hombre maestro de la herrería le gritaba cómicamente a su hijo

-olvídate de eso papa, mira quien vino-

-¿ y quiénes son estos mocosos?-

-ciento molestarlo soy august von earlhyde- cada trabajador sobre todo el padre de Mark quedaba en shock y se tiraban al piso de rodillas

-su….su majestad-

-perdonen por molestarlo solo queremos hablar con el maestro ignórenos y continúen-

-¿si en que soy útil?-

-aquí gohan quiere hacerle un pedido especial-

-¿gohan?-

-son gohan warford, el nieto del sabio merlin- el maestro nuevamente se asombraba

-¡¿el que derroto al demonio…..!?, no necesita preguntar es un gran honor-

-la familia real se hara cargo de financiarlos gohan, no te preocupes por los gastos-

-¿eh?-

-como dijiste, debemos estar atentos ante el peor de los casos, el único que puede ganarle a strom eres tu-

-aug…

-y si es posible, usar tus ideas para el ejército…..

-les preguntare a mis abuelos-

-mi petición puede sonar extraña pero me gustaría algo Super pesado-

-¿una armadura súper pesada?-

-si, por favor-

-pero….. ¿Cómo va a pelear con algo asi?-

-no la quiero para pelear, sino para entrenar-

-¿entrenar?-

-asi es-

-la armadura podemos hacerla pero…el peso es el problema-

-no hay problema con eso, solicitare a los magos de la corte para eso-

-¿A LOS MAGOS DE LA CORTE?- el padre de Mark igual que él se sorprendían

-esto es necesario, si necesita ayuda mágica solicítelos bajo mi permiso-

-a….está bien-

-_aug….confía tanto en mi….por eso no puedo permitirme ser débil, debo ser más fuerte, para los peligros del futuro-_

Después de tomar las medidas de gohan se retiraban del lugar

-a señor herrero ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado algo?-

-así su alteza-

-espérenme un rato aquí por favor- aug y el maestro entraban al taller por otro lado gohan miraba los edificios y noto que el ultimo vendían accesorios

-¿accesorios?-

-sí, el tercer piso vender cualquier accesorio- hablaba Olivia

Gohan solo por curiosidad recordó que a las mujeres les gustaban, un ejemplo yamcha que siempre regalaba de estos a las chicas

-ahora vuelvo…..

El Saiyajin entraba a la tienda y la miraba hasta que noto algo y lo compro

-¿Qué hiciste gohan?-

-eh….solo entre a mirar-

-mmmmmmm- pero gohan no dejo de ver a cecily y se guardó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-bueno cambiando de tema gohan, ¿Por qué desde hoy no empezamos a aprender el "KI"-

-valla que están motivados, por mí no hay problema-

Y desde este día empezaron por parte de los que estaban hay a aprender del KI, claro logrando sacarlo gracias a sus destrezas sin embargo debido a tan poco entrenamiento que hacen los magos controlar el KI es algo muy difícil

-ah por cierto gohan, adelantaron la entrega de tu medalla ha pasado mañana suerte-

-espera, ¿Qué?- dijo el Saiyajin con una gota de sudor

Dos días después

En el castillo del rey en la ceremonia de premiación en una habitación grande y lujosa pero completamente vacía estaba gohan sentado con un traje de gala le parecía muy incómodo pero bueno no quería hacer enojar a su abuela

-ah, no estoy acostumbrado a esto para nada- se dijo el Saiyajin de un fuerte suspiro

-son gohan walford gracias por esperar-

-Ahh, bueno acabemos esto- dijo gohan levantándose y siendo escoltado por dos hombres

-¡EL CAMPEON DE LA NACION!, ¡EL NUEVO HEROE!, el maestro son gohan walford- gohan entraba a una enorme habitación rodeada de gente por ambos lados los cuales a su entrada empezaron a aplaudir

-de inmediato el Saiyajin se ruborizo y se acercó dónde estaba Dis y lo único que hizo fue inclinarse de manera cómica

-tus recientes logros han sido admirables, en reconocimiento a tus esfuerzos te otorgamos la medalla de primera clase-

-gra-gracias- dijo gohan con una gota de sudor

El rey se acercó y le coloco la medalla personalmente en el pecho

-estuviste asombroso-

-gracias-

-escuchen bien mis palabras, so gohan walford es el nieto de mi amigo merlín walford y es casi un sobro, no quiero que se equivoquen gohan está aquí por sus estudios no por el bien del país-

-hice una promesa con el gran sabio que está aquí presente, no será usado para fines políticos o militares, asegúrense de recordarlo-

Ante todas las personas el rey exclamo de manera firme cumpliendo aquella promesa de no usar a gohan para fines de política o de milicias esto claramente hizo que muchos nobles ´presentes empezaran a rumorear otros mostraron algo de descontento y bueno otros solo aceptaron la ley de su rey

_-el tío Dis en verdad lo hizo…-_dijo gohan en su mente

-con esto la ceremonia de premiación termina después de esto una recepción se llevara a cabo en la sala todos están invitados a participar-

En la fiesta muchos nobles felicitaban a gohan otras mujeres se acercaban a elogiarlo y hasta intentando darle de comer cosa que el negaba de manera educada la noche era una fiesta tranquila pero gohan se sentía bastante apretado y por eso salía a tomar algo de aire

-buen trabajo gohan-

-gracias abuela Melinda-

-debes tener cuidado con las casaderas de los nobles-

-no entiendo pero está bien-

-eres muy inocente gohan para verse como alguien que no-

-Jejejje-

Esa misma noche gohan estaba sentado en un bastón y daba un fuerte suspiro

-es la hora- gohan se colocaba de pie y cerraba los ojos concentrándose detalladamente para tomar sus dedos índice y medio y colocarlos en la frente

_-concentra tu poder….concentra tu "__**espíritu"**__ en la persona_….

_**-flash…- **_

_**-flash-**_

Gohan llegaba dentro de la casa en la habitación donde estaban sus abuelos claramente afuera

_-lo hice…lo hice….lo logre, me tomo casi 3 meses y uno de perfección mental pero lo conseguí- _

_\- gracias papa…por lo menos me enseñaste como la aprendiste antes de morir…te prometo usarla debidamente_\- gohan recordaba con una sonrisa el rostro de su padre ya fallecido

A la mañana siguiente gohan se despertaba y se organizaba para irse

-me voy….. ¿Eh?-

-¡ES GOHAN-SAMA! ¡HAY ESTA!-

-¡que guapo es!-

-¡mírame gohan-sama!-

Una multitud de personas esperaban afuera de la puerta haciendo que gohan le saliera una gota de sudor

-parece ser que tu recibimiento ya fue anunciado gohan-

-gracias a disseum no fueron invitados y por eso están aquí-

-hay dios- dijo gohan suspirando

-¿Por qué no te vas volando?-

-de hecho…..creo que es buena oportunidad de usar "algo" que aprendí-

-¿Qué aprendiste?- dijo Melinda

En la escuela en el salón todos estaban ya reunidos hasta que un sonido como un zumbido se hacía detrás

-llegamos- dijo gohan con cecily y María

-no puedo creerlo, en verdad…

-valla que sorpresa ¿Cómo llegaron?-

-una multitud no iban a dejarme venir-

-¿pero cómo llegaste?-

-teletrasnportacion-

-¿teletrasnportacion?-

-asi es, es una técnica que me permite desplazarme a cualquier lugar con quien o lo que sujete conmigo-

-valla…..- todos sus amigos con una gota de sudor cayendo por sus rostros quedaban de nuevo asombrados

-sin embargo para desplazarme debo sentir un KI, sino ciento nada no puedo moverme-

-que asombroso-

-bueno, esta técnica es la más complicada que he aprendido, solo me queda practicar-

-por suerte sabia las bases sino no, nunca hubiera aprendido a hacerla-

-¿las bases?-

-si, pero eso no importa por ahora, bien, incluso en clases vamos a seguir entrenando el KI, espero que estén listos- por una extraña razón a todos le salió una gota de sudor por sus caras

-empezaremos entrenando físicamente, ya que veo que eso les falta-

_**Territorio imperial bluesfera **_

_**En un castillo grande se oían a tres personas hablar entre ellos **_

-asi que el reino se prepara para una guerra ¿eh?-

-si los movimientos del ejército son muy obvios- una hermosa chica de cabello claro naranja con vestimenta de sirvienta se dirigía a dos personas

-asi que los humanos han empezado a sospechar…..

-no lo creo, pero es un hecho que zest hizo un buen trabajo-

-eso no lo niego, sin embargo no será una molestia o tendremos que matarlos ya-

-no creo que sea una buena idea…..Demon-sama-

-…-

-bajo mi humilde opinión debemos esperar un poco más para avanzar-

-solo era una opinión, María-san- el ser aun con capucha se dirigía a la chica que se inclinaba en señal de respeto

-todos bailan como es debido, pronto veremos a nuestro Dios caminar sobre esta tierra-

-estos humanos…pronto este mundo se consumirán en la destrucción,- de la capucha se observó una sonrisa y en ella varios colmillos

-_sin embargo, ese sujeto era alguien bastante especial….si no me equivoco strom tiene razón, a lo mejor este a mi nivel-_

_Cambiando de lugar vemos a un sujeto _

-zest la información que nos trajiste ¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-tengo un hombre dentro del reino, he recibido un reporte de que el número de demonios ha incrementado en el país- un hombre de contextura delgada y anteojos de encontraba hablando con un hombre de mas contextura

-en contraste su número comenzó a disminuirse en nuestro país ahora que ellos están preocupados con los demonios…es la oportunidad perfecta para atacar ¿no?-

-normalmente no pediría opinión de gente tan corriente como pero en este momento la nobleza podría usarte, siéntete honrado-

-por supuesto- hablo de manera tranquila el pobre hombre pero al darle la espalda su rostro se notó más frio

**-**_**gente como esa….pobres cucarachas**_**-** dijo una voz mientras el hombre delgado seguía tranquilo

_**-no tienes que preocuparte…pronto esas basuras serán comida de ganado, sin embargo debes trabajar duro para nosotros…-**_

-como usted ordene - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-¿no te parece divertido zest?, pronto habrá sangre y muerte por todos lados-

-si….mucho-

Regresando a la academia

-y bueno, esa es la base del KI, la energía crece contigo y por eso debes entrenar tanto física como mentalmente, además es tu propia fuerza por eso se debe tener más confianza en ella- gohan se encontraba explicando a todos en su clase

-pregunta- dijo maría alzando el brazo -¿Cómo podemos usar el KI en la magia-

-buena pregunta, ambas son energías sin embargo el KI por ser de más poder puedes usarlo para aumentar el poder de la magia y con ello crear una energía "fusionada" pero se requiere de algo muy importante, ¿alguien sabe?-

-cantos creativos-

-concentración-

-cerca Alice pero la respuesta correcta está en el "control" recuerden que eso es crucial-

-¿control?-

-por supuesto, si usas más poder del que puedes controlar terminaras acabando contigo mismo-

-todos vieron a strom ¿cierto?, pudieron notar que el podía controlar la magia y el KI sin embargo se podía ver que no utilizo técnicas o libero más poder del que pudiera manejar su cuerpo, tenía control en ambas energías-

-¿y tú entrenas eso gohan-kun?- pregunto Alice

-todos los días….les enseñare…..-

Gohan cerró los ojos y en segundos en toda la escuela se sintió una presión tan abrumadora, tan densa, tan fuerte, que hizo que cada uno de los chicos se abrumara, empezara a sudar y a asombrarse-

-que denso….

-¿esto es KI?, Que presión tan abrumadora- María y cecily estaban impresionadas

Cuando gohan regresaba a la normalidad todos solo podían mirar asombrados aún más a gohan incluso Alice y

-esto es KI…..pero no use ambas fuerzas unidas-

-¿solo usaste KI?-pregunto Olivia

-asi es, pero esto muestra que se debe tener ambas energías en un buen control, desde hoy empezaremos con eso, no es sencillo menos con el KI Ya que requiere de mucho control ¿estamos?-

Todos asentían ante gohan

-bien, porque créanme, será duro, más porque se nota que no entrenan físicamente- a todos les salía una gota de sudor

-bien, con esto aclare todo lo teórico, sigue lo practico-

Después de clases en la puerta de la escuela se pudo ver a un montón de personas en la entrada de la escuela muchos empezaron a aclamarlo y gohan solo se palmeaba en la cara

-no, que molesto…

-están muy determinados-

-ni modo, sujétense de mí, nos vamos con la teletrasnportacion-

En la mansión llegaban todos de golpe junto a los abuelos de gohan

-gohan, trajiste varios amigos-

-lamento hacerlo sin permiso abuela Melinda-

-son el sabio y la gurú-

-que emoción-

Los gritos de todos no se hicieron esperar

-veo que empezaste con el entrenamiento del KI gohan-

-¿sabio-sama usted le enseño a usarlo?-

-no, al contrario, él fue quien nos enseñó-

-¿eh?-

-asi es, gohan durante su niñez y juventud entreno la magia y el KI, aunque el KI lo sabía el por sí mismo- todos volteaban a mirar a gohan

-durante su niñez solo entreno a dominar la magia y aprendió bastante bien, usando sus conocimientos logro grandes cosas, por ejemplo para gohan ver la magia es ver un don de la naturaleza, pero la naturaleza también tiene KI, aun asi…, usar el KI de la naturaleza es algo que solo se permite si ella lo autoriza, es un principio que gohan ha respetado desde hace tiempo- gohan escuchaba serio

_-ese era el principio de mi padre- _se dijo gohan recordando la técnica más poderosa de su progenitor

-aun asi, por mucho que gohan sea fuerte, no quiere decir que ustedes no, cada uno tiene un talento, aprendan entre todos como amigos- todos guardaron silencio y respeto ante las palabras del sabio a todos gohan sonrió levemente

En la noche

-sabias palabras Merlín, a veces dices buenas cosas-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-les dijiste que ellos también podían ser iguales de fuertes a gohan, sabes que eso es imposible-

-no al mismo nivel de gohan, pero superar sus propios límites les hará acercarse más y gohan ya no se sentirá solo- Melinda sonreía un poco y en la puerta gohan estaba oyendo y hasta levemente tenia algunas lagrimas

-gracias….abuelos- gohan se limpiaba los ojos y miraba al tejado

-_papa….amigos, su legado no morirá porque no lo permitiré-_

_**En otro espacio **_

_**-en el mismo castillo llegada el sujeto con capa y se arrodillaba ante una estatua **_

-o mi señor, rey de las tinieblas, regresaras a este plano y te aseguro que serás rey de nuevo-

-…..-

-sí señor, pero por ahora usted será el rey de este mundo, gran rey de las tinieblas- se observaba de nuevo esa sonrisa maléfica en el

_**Fin del capítulo 8 **_

_**Bueno muchachos como ya saben en el mundo estamos con un tema que es el coronavirus recuerden mantener la calma y tomar las medidas de prevención para evitar propagar este virus y juntos hacerle frente a esta situación les deseo lo mejor y cuídense mucho amigos hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**pd: esta semana empiezo a hacer los demás capítulos de las demás historias**_

_**pd: 2 lamento el capitulo repetido **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**El renacer de un guerrero capítulo 8: los seguidores de la maldad **_

Era un día nuevo y en un lugar deshabitado donde se podía entrenar con mucha tranquilidad y era lo que se estaba haciendo tanto gohan como los demás se encontraban entrenando corriendo por el lugar, el Saiyajin iba en frente con ropa para hacer ejercicio que consistía en un dogi naranja como el de goku pero este no tenía la parte azul

La mayoría de ellos eran magos, y por ende se sabía que ellos no eran muy buenos en lo que se trataba entrenamiento físico, ya que su fuerte era la magia, dos de ellos podían más o menos seguir el ritmo del Saiyajin pero claro gohan iba de frente las chicas iban ya bastante cansadas los chicos podían aguantar pero también ya estaban denotando su limite

-¿Qué pasa? , aún faltan 10 vueltas más- dijo gohan volteando a mirar al grupo

-¿10?, ¿es que quieres matarnos gohan?- dijo María sudando mientras cecily iba a un lado también cansada

-vamos, yo sé que ustedes pueden, recuerden que la dominación del KI radica en que tanto entrenan su cuerpo, si entrenan más dominaran más fácil la energía-

-gohan, ¿tu entrenas asi todos los días?- pregunto Thor llegando a un lado de gohan

-asi es-

Después de las vueltas todos estaban tirados en el piso, María, Alice, Yuri, Lynn y los demás solo estaban sentados bebiendo agua y limpiándose el sudor

-ah olvide mi agua- dijo cecily bastante triste

-ten, toma de la mía- gohan le pasaba su botella sonrojando un poco a la chica

-ah, gracias…gohan…-

-a…de nada- gohan también se ruborizo un poco

-Ehh, nada mal ¿cierto cecily?- María con voz coqueta le picaba con el codo

-de…. ¿de- de que hablas María?-

-solo míralo, yo sabía que tenía un físico entrenado pero solo velo, ¿a que no es sexi?- cecily se sonrojo como un tomate

-no digas…esas cosas…..- pero María no cambio de rostro y solo se burlaba las demás también se burlaban con la sonrisa por el rostro de la chica ya era más que obvio que ella estaba enamorada del Saiyajin solo que se notaba su inexperiencia en ambos

-bien, después procederemos a entrenar artes marciales-

-¿nosotros?- pregunto Alice con una gota de sudor

-claro, pero sé que lo conseguirán, estoy seguro, claro que seré un poco estricto- gohan sonrió un poco y claro a todos les tembló un poco la espina

-no vayas a ser malo con cecily-

-no dije que sería malo- gohan se apeno un poco y cecily también sin embargo se sintió una pequeña tensión en el aire el Saiyajin la sintió

-¿están bien?-

-es sobre la guerra…..estoy un poco triste- respondió María algo nerviosa gohan se puso serio

Hace un par de días el imperio bluesfera envió una gran cantidad de tropas, aunque no era oficialmente una guerra eran señales de una, como cuando un país vecino moviliza a tropas para hacer prácticas en la frontera, no eran "oficialmente" señales de una guerra pero daban anuncio que estaban en conflicto o algo similar aunque claro esto era otro tema

-los estudiantes también pueden movilizados en caso de guerra, no es que pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto, pero ellos no enviarían a gohan, porque eso destruiría nuestro acuerdo- hablo aug colocado serios a todos, el ambiente que era risas paso a uno más tenso

-no permitiría eso- dijo gohan serio

-incluso si me prohíben ir, yo iría a salvarlos sin importar nada, porque todos son irremplazables amigos para mí- hablo gohan con una sonrisa a todos

-gohan-kun….- dijo cecily y aug suspiro contento

-además, si es una guerra entre nosotros, ahora menos deberíamos estar peleando entre nosotros, más cuando estamos ante una posible amenaza- hablo gohan con mucha frialdad

-¿posible amenaza?- pregunto julius

-tengo un extraño presentimiento, y por eso, debo también ser más fuerte- hablo gohan mirando el cielo con un rostro de extrema frialdad como si algo le dijera que pronto habría algo malo

Mientras tanto en la frontera en un campamento se veían soldados preparándose con armas y equipos, parecían organizarse para una guerra, se veían soldados llevar armas y equipo para su batalla, se observó un campamento era el comandante dominick y el maestro de magos rover

-aún no hay declaración de guerra huh…

-hay una probabilidad de que no sea un ataque sorpresa con un ejército tan grade definitivamente lo sabremos- hablaba el comandante de caballeros junto a otros que eran consejeros junto al comandante de la orden de magos

-no lo entiendo ¿en que está pensando el imperio?

-el imperio no tiene ninguna ventaja que perseguir en esta guerra ¿Qué están haciendo?-

-ellos tienen un total de fuerza de 80000 tropas, lo que indica que no tienen ningún ejército en el imperio, prácticamente no tienen a nadie para defenderse-

-esto es una estupidez-

-un necio emperador liderando una tonta invasión-

-es un incompetente que solo piensa en fuerza-

Sin embargo no notaron que detrás de ellos había una extraña figura negra una especie de nube negra con ojos rojos que parecía no ser detectada por nadie pero el si los veía sin ningún problema

Las tropas se movilizaban de manera ordenada y tranquila hasta que llegaron directamente al lugar de la batalla

-las tropas enemigas están en frente-

El comandante miro al ejército pero se impresiono cando los vio estaban serios, tranquilos, muy pasivos, se supone que era una guerra, pero estaban como si nada pasara, era muy extraño, los soldados empezaron a rumorear muy intranquilos, ya que no era una reacción normal

-¡AL ATAQUE!-

El grito de guerra se oyó en el lado opuesto asombrando al comandante y al líder de magos como a todo el ejército, el ejército enemigo atacaba de frente como una embestida de toros, no planearon estrategias ni nada se lanzaron de golpe

-escuadrón mágico, primer ataque-

Los magos lanzaban hechizos contra los soldados asi como los soldados se encargaron de repeler a los demás, la guerra o por asi decirlo el combate ya que el ejército enemigo era fácilmente derrotado

-increíble, el ejército del imperio fue reducido a la mitad en poco tiempo

-los compadezco, su líder debe ser un incompetente, si esto sigue asi solo vendrán a ser aniquilados…-

-¡JEFE DOMINIK, MAESTRO ROVER!- un hombre entro al campamento de manera brusca

-¿un explorador? ¿Qué pasa?-

-es terrible…..hay un montón de bestias demonio rompiendo la frontera del imperio…..¡están invadiendo!, hay de tipo calamidades….- ambos líderes se sorprendieron

-de acuerdo con el escuadrón de exploradores probablemente su destino sea….¡la capital del imperio bluesfera!-

-¡¿Qué dices!?-

-no solo eso…esto es peor…..se confirma que a la cabeza de ellos…..¡va un demonio!-

-¿un demonio dices?-

_-¿Qué está ocurriendo dentro del imperio?- _

_-je_fe, las tropas enemigas se están retirando, parece que recibieron la misma información-

-¿y las nuestras?-

-siguen en su posición-

-no ignoraremos a un demonio, pero dudo que el emperador acepte esto-

-estamos frente al camino hacia la capital del imperio, dependiendo de la situación tendremos que tomar nuevas medidas-

-¿Por qué se retiró el ejercito del imperio?-

-¿hay un mensaje del jefe?-

Los soldados estaban en su posición tranquilos pero un extraño sonido alarmo a uno de ellos haciendo voltear su cabeza y a hy los vio asustándose como nunca

Demonios lobos atacaban a los soldados pero estos eran diferentes, tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros colmilludos

Los soldados luchaban contra las criaturas a cómo podían, eran demasiados pero aun asi podían controlarlos, más cuando ambos líderes entraron a la acción también para pelear el ataque duro por casi todo el resto del día cayendo la noche

-nuestras tropas estan exhaustas-

-esperemos el amanecer-

-¿Cómo estará la capital?-

-solo podemos rezar- sin embargo la nube negra seguía desde el cielo observando el ejercito

_**-¿Cómo estuvo?- **_

_-yo diría que bien, los peones sirvieron para observar el nivel de esos insectos-_

_**-¿y qué tal?, ¿alguno que de problemas?-**_

_-ninguno- _dijo con voz fría pero sádica y burlona

_**-¿entre ellos estaba el guerrero sin un brazo?-**_

_-no veo a ninguno asi, no puedo creerme que un humano con un brazo y una cicatriz en el rostro te dieran problemas-_

_**-lo sabrás cuando lo encontramos, como sea….ya puedes irte de ahí- **_

_-bien- _

En esa misma mañana los soldados llegaron a la capital pero la vieron completamente destruida, aniquilada, sin rastros de nada

-llegamos muy tarde-

-si, era imposible, parece que todos fueron aniquilados-

_**-OHHHH, EL EJERCITO DE HUMANOS LLEGO ¿EH?-**_

Una voz se oyo sobre todos que volteaban a buscar el dueño de esa voz

-se nota que no saben buscar ¿eh?, aquí-

El individuo se hizo llamar a todos que sudando alzaron sus miradas y sin creerse lo que vieron observaron aun ser con una capucha flotando en el cielo pero sus ojos rojos lo delataron

-¡¿un demonio!?- gritaron los soldados

-¿está volando?- dijo dominick sudando

_**-JAJAJAJAJA, un mundo que tiene magia y no pueden volar, eso es triste-**_ dijo con burla el individuo

-contesta ¿eres un demonio?-

_**-no solo soy un demonio, pertenezco al mundo demonio, un plano que ustedes humanos están lejos de pisar, no pensé que aquí también existieran demonios, eso es perfecto, la llegada de nuestro amo no será tan mala-**_

-tu… ¿Dónde está el emperador? ¿Tú eres el responsable de esta carnicería?-

_**-¿emperador…ah…te refieres a este?-**_ el demonio alzo su mano y de ahí saco una cabeza, los soldados se aterraron y hasta se taparon la boca para no vomitar o algo peor era la cabeza del emperador

_**-este tipo tenía una aura asquerosa, pero nada decente para nosotros, no servía para nada, apenas le dimos la falsa información envió a sus soldados para nada, dejándonos libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos aqui- **_

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

_**-asi es, nosotros le dijimos a este imbécil que podía ganar…se lo creyó todo, dejando su ciudad para hacer lo que quisiéramos con ella, lo hubieran visto, sangre, muerte, caos….. ¡un escenario hermoso!- **_

-eres un maldito enfermo- grito dominick

_**-no soy enfermo, soy un artista, me gusta el arte y esto es arte- **_

-¡¿llamas a esta masacre arte!?, estas demente-

_**-no busco que la humanidad entienda mi arte, al final solo los elegidos son dignos de seguir a nuestro "Señor" –**_

-¿señor?-

_**-el gran rey del mundo de los demonios, pero…..aun no puede estar aquí, y para eso estamos aquí-**_

El ser comenzó a moverse y se hizo en un lugar donde habían centenares de rocas derribadas y hay detrás de ellos aparecieron….unos individuos que con sus ojos lo decían todo asi como su aura de energía recorrer sus cuerpos ¡eran demonios!-

-¿Qué….ellos…..son demonios?-

_**-asi es, humanos que abandonaron su humanidad, para poder ser lo que son ahora…los seguidores de nuestra raza, por poder han decidido unírsenos, que mejor deleite que ese- el demonio hacia posees que aunque se veían algo ridículas nadie se atrevía a decirle nada**_

_**-**_¿todos ellos son demonios?-

-sí, que posiblemente estén a la altura de son gohan warfod, pero…ese…-dominick poso su mirada en el que estaba en frente con su capa negra

-¡ese me da una mala espina…está a otro nivel!-

-bueno, con su permiso me retiro-

-¿eh?-

_**-yo tengo otros asuntos que cubrir, ya que su resurrección lleva tiempo, y solo sería el comienzo , JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- **_

Desapareciendo del lugar los demonios solo vieron a este irse y nuevamente posar su mirada en los soldados

-esos malditos…..hicieron esto…nos utilizaron-

-sí, pero esto es algo mucho peor, ese individuo hablo de un "amo"-

-si, quien sabe qué pasaría si un "amo" llegara a nuestro mundo- ambos líderes sudaban a mares-

-además, ellos…desde un principio tuvieron al emperador en sus manos, eso quiere decir….¡que nos usaron!-

-eso veo, nos retiramos, esto se salió de nuestras manos-

En un castillo strom junto al otro, asi como la chica y un hombre de gafas estaban mirando desde lo alto

_**-parece que no hay nadie como aquel guerrero en sus tropas, buen trabajo, zest…..mayurama- **_

-muchas gracias- ambos se inclinaron

-¿pero está bien que los deje ir?-

_**-no importa, destruirlos asi no traería el beneficio que buscamos, quiero investigar más a fondo este planeta y sus tropas-**_

-no creo que sea necesario- dijo strom

-no hay nadie más que pueda rivalizar con los demonios, menos con el poder que nos han otorgado-

-_**eso veo, pero aun asi, ese individuo será un reto divertido….necesitamos que todo salga como lo he pedido para nuestro lord venga a este mundo y solo lo conseguiremos mientras los otros hagan su parte-**_

El sujeto volteo a mirar a la pared de brazos cruzados

_**-y cuando el venga….ustedes que han elegido nuestro camino, el camino de la destrucción, el creara el mundo que tanto ustedes quieren, donde estos imbéciles humanos con "poder", se arrodillaran ante nosotros**_-tanto zest como la chica miraron al individuo inclinándose ante el strom sonrió ante lo dicho

-_**no cualquier dios…entrega este poder a las personas, es una muestra por su lealtad, asi que continuemos…..nuestro mundo ideal se formara cuando el venga-**_

Y como era de esperarse el rumor comenzó a esparcirse por todo el mundo gohan que se encontraba después de un día normal saliendo del baño para colocarse ropa más cómoda sin embargo vio a sus abuelos sentados en la sala

-¿están bien?-

-gohan….- dijo Melinda sudando un poco y suspirando gohan sintió tensión en el aire y se colocó serio

-¿ocurre algo?-

-veo que no has escuchado nada, tarde o temprano deberías haberlo sabido-

-¿eh?- Melinda le contaría todo a gohan haciéndolo asombrar, más que eso impresionar

-¿ese sujeto sigue vivió?-

-y no solo eso, parece que ha complicado la situación-

-maldición, no puedo quedarme asi…-Melinda tomo a gohan del hombro

-sabía que te pondrías asi, pero no puedo permitir que vayas a hacer una tontería-

-¡no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que esos sujetos van a hacer cosas terribles…..es lo mismo…..que en mi otra vida….- Melinda abrazo a gohan rápidamente calmándolo un poco

-yo sé, se lo que significa para ti, pero ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que me contaste?, ¿Cómo tuviste que derrotar a esos otros en tu otra vida?- gohan recordó esos momentos aunque esta fuera otra vida todos sus recuerdos estaban intactos y hay recordó como tuvo que vencerlos un sacrificio muy difícil pero al final logro su cometido, salvar a su mundo

-¿me pides que te vea ir y tal vez que te ocurra lo mismo? ¿Nos pides eso?-

-no…claro que no…-

-¿Qué pasa con tus amigos?, ¿con cecily?- gohan abrió los ojos y apretó más su puño

-puede que no seamos tan fuertes como tú, pero no estás solo, no tienes que pelear solo, ya has sacrificado mucho de ti, ahora deja que te ayudemos a pelear-

Gohan abrió más los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que decia su abuela, es cierto, en su otro mundo solo él y trunks peleaban, tras la muerte de su padre y amigos quedaron solos, peleando solos, la gente del mundo hizo su esfuerzo pero no pudieron ayudar, esto los hizo sentir que todo debía estar en sus hombros, hasta el punto de gohan perder un brazo y vivir tantos, tantos años con esa marca, una herida de guerra pero, para él era una señal de impotencia

-has entrenado todo este tiempo, y te has vuelto más fuerte pero, no deberías siempre creer que todo deba estar en tus manos-

_-es cierto- gohan se dijo en la mente –seguro eso sentía trunks, yo quería protegerlo pero creo que nunca supe respetar su espíritu de guerrero, no he tenido confianza en mí, por eso siempre lo sobreprotegía- _

_-si _ debes pelear, ve y pelea pero…..almenos tienes que estar seguro que ganaras, que confías en ti- Melinda tomo de la mejilla a gohan y lo miro este se sorprendió y agacho la cabeza

-tienes razón, no puedo permitirme ir y perder, gracias abuelos- ambos le sonrieron a gohan

-además tengo un regalo para ti, pero necesito que esperes un poco más antes de dártelo, ¿puedes?-

-¿un regalo?-

-es una sorpresa-

-está bien, no sé qué será pero gracias- dijo gohan con una sonrisa para irse a su alcoba

-¿no se escapara?-

-si lo hará…pero para entrenar- dijo Melinda con una sonrisa y efectivamente gohan salió a su patio nuevamente

-¡¿asi que sigues vivo eh!?, debo superar mi propia fuerza y rápido o será tarde- gohan se transformaba en ssj y empezaba a entrenar puños y patadas

-ahora que tengo amigos, no me los van a quitar- gohan pensó en cada uno pero sobretodo en especial en cecily

_-¡la humanidad no será vencida, no esta vez, somos más fuertes de lo que ustedes creen malditos, como el hijo de son goku, el mayor defensor de nuestro universo…..ahora me asegurare de evitar de nuevo esa tragedia! _

_-¡superare la barrera del Super Saiyajin y aprenderé el Kaio-ken!- _

Al día siguiente en la clase el maestro de la clase de goh_an _se encontraba hablando

-hay una notificación del reino hasta ahora, hasta el momento no hay más información que la dada actualmente, por eso los estudiantes también serán reclutados para mejorar la posición del ejercito, asi como mejorar la relación entre caballeros y magos, por tanto ustedes tendrán que participar en sesiones de entrenamiento con los caballeros de la academia-

-si, trabajar con los distintos guerreros del mundo…..¿eh?- gohan miro a sus amigas y las vio con rostros en extremo enojo asi como aburrimiento

-¿ocurre algo?-

-ya veo, no tienes idea gohan-

-bueno veras gohan….en la academia de magia como podemos usar magia para fortalecer el cuerpo no necesitamos entrenar mucho, tu eres consiente ¿verdad?-

-bueno, admito que les falta entrenar el cuerpo un poco pero tampoco son tan malas-

-pero los caballeros no usan magia y entrenan su cuerpo constantemente-

-entiendo….no tienen buena relación entre ustedes- dijo gohan sentándose

_-no es bueno eso, si es verdad, eso afecta nuestra unión- _

_-_pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para pelearnos entre nosotros-

-sabemos eso-

-pero no nos agradan, hasta nos llaman "germen de soya"-gohan le salía una gota de sudor

-bueno, pero ustedes han entrenado físicamente estos días asi que puede que les demuestren que también se pueden hacer ambas cosas-

-no somos como tú, que puedes hacer ambas cosas bien-

-tampoco soy perfecto, mírenme solo puedo usar un brazo- todos guardaron silencio pensando que ofendieron al Saiyajin

-lo siento gohan…- dijo Alice algo nerviosa

-no te disculpes, no me ofendiste, pero tratemos de llevarnos bien, ahora es cuando más debemos cooperar- después de mirarse entre ellas las chicas suspiraron

-vale-

-pero gohan, ten cuidado también tu-

-si, pueden llegar a ofenderte por tu condición-

-si es asi….-

-tranquilas, lo tendré- cecily miro a gohan con una sonrisa

-bien entonces, deben colocar más esfuerzo en este tiempo para que no los llamen con ese apodo tan raro-

-yo…debo encontrar la manera de superar al Super Saiyajin-

Resulto que el día siguiente ya empezaban con los entrenamientos, alumnos de la escuela de caballeros y de magia estaban en el patio siendo instruidos y claro sus miradas indicaban que no se agradaban en lo más mínimo

-el enteramiento consiste en formar grupos de ocho personas 4 de cada escuela, su deber acabar con los demonios del bosque aunque serán acompañados no bajen la guardia-

-en el carruaje se subían gohan, cecily, aug y María junto a 4 caballeros eran jóvenes se notaba que eran alumnos pero sobre todo era su mirada hacia los magos, eran fríos y denotaban incluso bastante odio hacia ellos gohan miro bastante tenso, era muy raro que los equipos que se dedicaban a proteger el mundo fueran tan enemistados cuando más unidos deberían ser, bueno era un pensamiento humilde del Saiyajin y más en estos momento

-ustedes son los otros cuatro miembros de nuestra tropa hum….-uno de ellos hablo era rubio cabello largo y estaba de primero

-academia militar de caballeros mejor estudiante _**kreis loyd**_

-_**segunda, mirando wallance:**_ era la única mujer cabello morado amarrado hablo con tono bastante indiferente

-_**noin curtis**_\- el tercero hablo, chico de cabello corto negro

-_**kent megregor-**_ contextura morena y rubio

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es son gohan-

-soy augusto von earlshide-

-maria von messina-

-cecily von Claude-

Gohan y cecily fueron corteses aug igual pero conservando su seriedad y María si fue muy apartada aunque aug fuera el príncipe seguía siendo un mago para sus ojos y bueno eso ayudaba a que no se vieran envueltos en peleas mas María que era muy arrisca

-ya sabemos quién eres, hemos escuchado de ti, no me puedo creer que alguien con tu condición se convirtiera en mago, más un héroe- el comentario de kreis hizo María y hasta cecily hicieran una mueca de desagrado bueno mas María

-Ehh, ¿Cómo se atreven?- cuando María estaba por reclamarles gohan la interrumpió

-bueno, sí, debo decir que me sentí feliz cuando ingrese, pero el que me falte un brazo no me hace imposible- hablo gohan con tono cortes él no era de provocarse solo por eso además, no tenía sentido pelear por cosas tan irrelevantes

-bueno, ya que nos presentamos, ¿Qué tal si hablamos algo de nosotros?, por ejemplo alguna fortaleza, debilidad…-

-¿ah?, ¿quieres presumir de que derrotaste a un demonio?- miranda se tomó bastante mal el comentario del Saiyajin pensando que iba a presumir

-no, no pienso eso, solo que deberíamos llevarnos mejor, si trabajamos unidos podríamos lograr mejores resultados- gohan hablaba ahora más serio al grupo de aventureros

-¿y que si no queremos unirnos?-

-¡nos mataran!- gohan lo dijo con tono tan frio que los 4 se impresionaron un poco

-calla…..cállate, es nuestro trabajo en primer lugar derrotar demonios- hablo miranda muy nerviosa pero tratando de sonar ruda aunque esto no ayudaba mucho ya que por su tono de hablar se notaba su inexperiencia

-eso es cierto, solo traten de no estorbarnos, sobre todo tu "héroe" no queremos que pierdas después una pierna- gohan solo escucho serio y en silencio María si estaba molesta cecily solo se mantuvo en silencio pero no le parecía decente un vocabulario asi

-¡basta!- aug hablo molesto y los presentes solo se callaban –como quieran pero no permitiré ofensas-

-déjalos gohan, ellos entenderán pronto por eso deberías dejarlos que hagan lo que quieran y entiendan por sus medios-

-sí, creo que tienes razón- gohan suspiro pero era verdad, como dice el dicho "nunca juzgues un libro por la portada"

Al llegar y bajar a su destino vieron que era la parte más profunda del bosque, gohan bajo y de inmediato intento detectar algún demonio cerca, no hay ninguno…cerca-

_-no detecto ninguna presencia cerca, aun cuando estamos tan adentro del bosque- _

_-_valla, que milagro verte aquí gohan- gohan volteo y vio dos figuras conocidas

-hola gohan-

-cuanto tiempo-

-sieg-nisan, chris-nee sama, ya veo ustedes nos acompañaran-

-qué bueno verte aquí-

-contamos contigo-

-lo mismo digo- gohan hablaba con ellos como unos hermanos ya que eran mayores y lo han tratado como tal

De manera sorpresiva María y mirando se fueron a donde sieg y los hombres a Chris, se notaba la popularidad de ambos en el sexo opuesto, algo asi como el Saiyajin

Gohan seguía mirando por los alrededores muy precavido

_-esos tipos usaban KI, aun sigo sin poder creérmelo, los demonios saben usar KI y los demás no….eso nos pone en una desventaja grande, más si no hay compañerismo, bueno, ya me esperaba algo asi, tampoco es que no sepa cómo es cuando pasa esto, vegeta tampoco era muy cooperativo- _

Durante el camino

-¿asi que los caballeros mataran a los demonios?-

-está bien, era algo que se esperaba pero bueno mientras gohan este aquí-

-y veo que los alumnos de la academia de magos si entienden el significado, solo mírenlo- gohan durante su caminar se dedicaba a sentir los alrededores

-oye gohan, intégrate un poco-

\- lo siento mucho chris-nee sama, ¿Cómo han estado?, ¿siguen peleándose entre los dos?-

-no/si…. ¡Ahhhhhh!- ambos chicos se miraron con rabia haciendo que a gohan le saliera una gota de sudor

-¿quieres que nos vemos mal?-

-tú eres el único que queda mal-

Gohan sonrió un poco siempre le parecía algo gracioso esto a los caballeros les dio algo de celos ver esto ver a gohan unido a los ídolos de los 4 les parecía injusto y sobretodo los amigos de este después de un tiempo ya los 4 se colocaban más nerviosos

-no hemos encontrado nada aun-

-no…..pero…..- gohan sintió algo y los acompañantes igual

-ya están aquí-

-si-

A lo lejos se sentían los pasos rápidos de una criatura los 4 caballeros se colocaban nerviosos

-prepárense, un demonio aparecerá justo aquí- sieg se dirigió a los 4 que se colocaban en posición de guardia y en segundos una enorme criatura aparecía era un jabalí gohan y los otros quedaron quietos mientras los caballeros se lanzaban a pelear

Miranda lanzaba un espadazo pero el jabalí lo esquivo y de una embestida los arrollo a los 4 de un solo golpe de solo un ataque ya los dejo fuera de combate mirando fue la que se colocó de pie

-espera….. ¿Qué es esto?, aunque solo es un jabalí se convirtió en un demonio sus habilidades físicas sobrepasan los límites- miranda estaba en shock ver que un animal los superaba era aterrador

Cuando el jabalí estaba por golpearlos de nuevo y estos cerraron sus ojos no sintieron llegar nada al abrir los ojos vieron al Saiyajin cortar la cabeza del animal con una espada dorada en su mano

La cabeza cortada caía en frente de los 4 y gohan desaparecía la espada

-¡¿Qué fue eso!?-

-¿una espada en su mano?-

-increíble-

-¡que patético!- regaño Chris al grupo

-¿ustedes se jactaban de que los derrotarían con ese demonio con esas habilidades?-, ustedes los mejores estudiantes y solo pudieron hablar, cuando ustedes entren seran los mas débiles, sin embargo si tienen el apoyo mágico sus habilidades mejoraran un poco y podrán derrotar a demonios de este nivel-

-si….si señora- por otro lado gohan miro de manera seria para acercarse al animal

_-parece un demonio normal- _

_-por favor_ No te muevas mientras te curo, la magia de recuperación es mi especialidad- cecily se acercó a los 4

-¿nos ayudas?¿ aun cuando te mirábamos por debajo….?-

-no me importa en absoluto, ahora somos miembros del mismo equipo- a mirada tierna y adorable de la chica hizo sacar sonrojos en los 3 pero gohan se le oscureció el rostro con verlos asi ¿acaso eran celos?-

-valla gohan… ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto aug de tono burlón

-no…..es que ciento….algo en mí, es molesto-

-se llaman celos-

-¿celos?-

-no cabe duda…..¡estás enamorado de ella!- gohan miro a cecily y agacho el rostro

-si la quieres, demuéstraselo, hazles saber que es suya-

-¿Qué….es mía?-

-asi es, y ella sabrá que tú le importas-

-si, entiendo-

Durante el recorrido ahora ya más cooperativos los estudiantes de caballería con los demás

-¡magia de fuego!- aug, María y cecily apoyaron con dicha habilidad chris se impresiono por la potencia del ataque

-caballeros-

-¡sí!-

Los de caballería ahora pudieron matar a los animales

-increíble, sus capacidades mágicas….eran más fuertes-

-si, han entrenado conmigo-

-¿también ellos?, ¿les has enseñado?-

-sí, perdónenme los dos, pero ellos también querían aprender-

-interesante-

-¡cecily! ¿Estás a salvo tienes alguna herida?- kreis tomo a la chica de los hombros asustándola un poco por dicha acción

-si….estoy bien-

Sin embargo gohan se acercó y la alejo del caballero tomándola del hombro asombrando a todos por dicha reacción hasta el mismo gohan se impresiono

-¿gohan?- pregunto cecily nerviosa gohan quedo asombrado hasta por su propia reacción

-lo siento…no sé qué me paso- gohan aparto la mirada y se fue con el rostro decaído cecily lo miro preocupada y los chicos se colocaron nerviosos se dieron cuenta que el Saiyajin y la chica posiblemente estaban en algo incluso María y aug se impresionaron, nunca esperaron que gohan fuera tan directo, pese a su inocencia y frialdad en ocasiones, dentro estaba el alma de alguien que no se dejaba quitar lo suyo

Gohan estaba impresionado por su reacción y hasta algo ruborizado pero lo disimulo con su silencio de nuevo

-valla gohan, no me espere que tu fueras tan directo-

-fue….un reflejo, ni yo sé que me paso- sieg y aug sonrieron

-¿Qué tiene de malo que un hombre muestre su sentimientos?- gohan siguió ruborizado

-gohan-kun ¿estás bien?- cecily se acercó a gohan

-sí, ¿y tú?-

-yo estoy…bien- ambos se empezaron a hablar de manera nerviosas y cuando iban a hablar los demás gohan cambio su rostro

-¡¿lo sienten!?-

-sí, son mucho esto es malo-

Y hay a lo lejos llegaron un grupo de chicos corriendo

-¡señor sieg, señorita Chris, esto es malo! Una horda de bestias se dirige hacia aca-

-¿Cuántos son?-

-unos cien-

-¿cien?-

-¿pueden dejar que me ocupe de esto?- hablo gohan a los dos que asintieron levemente

-gohan…tu….no puedes contra tantos- dijo cecily nerviosa siendo sujetada por sieg

-está bien cecily, déjalo en sus manos-

-sí, él es el único que puede detener esto, todos a un lado, estorbamos- todos se retiraban y gohan miro serio a todos los que llegaron su número asusto a todos

Gohan estiro su brazo para atrás

-lo lamento por todos ustedes, pero ya no son seres vivos normales, por lo menos los librare de su tormento-

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Gohan disparo de su mano un poderoso ataque similar a un rayo de plasma de un agujero negro arrasando con todo lo que había en frente dirigiéndose al cielo y estallando como una estrella gohan cerro sus ojos pero los que miraban los tenían más abiertos que su propia boca

-almenos no destruyo el lugar-

-si, al menos –decia sieg y chris con gotas de sudor

-¿Qué…que fue eso?—dijo la chica como los demás alumnos que llegaron a avisar

-¿asi que este es son gohan walford?-

-asombroso- decían todos más que impresionados

-gohan ¿estás bien?- cecily llego corriendo con el Saiyajin

-sí, perdón si los asuste, pensé que debía acabarlos de inmediato-

-bueno…..ahora si ¿Qué paso?- sieg quebró el silencio y se dirigido a los chicos

-bueno, estábamos entrenando en una zona menos profunda y aparecieron un gran número de criaturas mas alla del rango de nuestra magia-

-entonces estaban huyendo de algo-

-pero no vimos que clase de monstruo lo perseguían…-

-la respuesta está enfrente- dijo gohan serio colocándose en frente y hay sintieron un paso rudo y fuerte que al asomarse impresiono a todos

Era un tigre gigante pero estaba en dos patas como una persona todos quedaron impresionados por ver esto

-¿nivel calamidad?,

-¿y está en dos patas?-

-esto tiene que ser una broma-

El tigre les sonrió a todos asustándolos más

-mejor retírense, esta criatura no es normal- gohan se enojo mirando a la bestia

-de acuerdo, vámonos- todos salían corriendo pero cecily se quedaba quieta

-¿Qué haces?, ni warfold puede contra esa cosa-

-no, me quedare por si gohan es herido-

-no seas ingenua ni el podría….

-¡cállate!, tu no lo conoces- cecily le grito a kreis con bastante enojo

-vámonos kreis- Chris lo tomo del hombro

-si él se queda yo igual…..

-no, para este punto deberías saber sus habilidades, solo le estorbarais- enojado el líder de caballeros se iba

-gohan, ten cuidado por favor- gohan volteo a ver a cecily

-tranquila, no dejare que te toque un pelo ni a nadie-

-bien- la chica sonrojada miro al Saiyajin para dar media vuelta

-oye tu, ¿puedes hablar?- pregunto gohan sin embargo la bestia no dijo nada y se lanzó hacia el

-ya veo-gohan se lanzó contra esta y este le lanzo un arañazo pero gohan lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el cuello para lanzarlo lejos la bestia se puso de pie pero gohan miro que sus ojos se posaron en alguien más, en los otros gohan se dio cuenta pero la bestia paso de largo

-¡tú pelea es conmigo!- lleno de enojo gohan se lanzó hacia él y de una patada mucho más fuerte le cortaba la cabeza gohan miro el cadáver con bastante frialdad tanto era asi que los demás estaban impresionados por la demostración

-¿gohan…estas bien?-

-sí, pero esta criatura era diferente, note inteligencia en su ataque, aunque no podía hablar, medio sabia pelear siempre es mejor acabar estas peleas rápido- sin embargo cecily hizo un puchero

-no seas tan arriesgado, si sabias que era inteligente me hubieras pedido ayuda- gohan se asustó por la reacción tierna pero enojada

-lo siento- gohan inclino la cabeza

-ten más confianza en mí ¿vale?-

-claro que si-

-¿esos dos son novios?-

-aun no- contesto María a sieg

-de todas formas les diré esto, una bestia calamidad es algo que para vencer debemos venir con la resolución de que perderemos nuestras vidas, gohan es una cosa rara asi que no crean que esta criatura es débil-

-¡entendido!- incluso la líder dijo en voz alta pero gohan ni dijo nada cuando lo llamo su hermana cosa rara el seguía mirando a la bestia

_-¿Cómo….es que llego a este nivel una criatura asi?- _

-disculpa, gohan-kun…-miranda se acercó al Saiyajin

-te pido perdón, te ofendimos y nos burlamos de ti, a mí me dio envidia, fui muy egoísta lo siento en el nombre de mis compañeros lo siento-

-no hay problema- dijo gohan con una leve sonrisa

-cecily….lamentamos haber ofendido a tu novio-

-¡¿novio!?-

-con ver su reacción de hace rato es obvio-

cecily se ruborizo asi como el Saiyajin los chicos se dieron cuenta del porque gohan fue tan celoso y que ella no haya dicho o hecho nada de hecho a cecily le gusto un poco esta reacción pero no se atrevía a decirlo mientras gohan se rascaba la nuca y cecily estaba muy apenada de manera linda

-¡ustedes idiotas discúlpense también!- les grito mirando a los chicos que lloraban cómicamente

_**Fin del capítulo 8**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Renacer de un guerrero capítulo 9: empieza el entrenamiento**_

Distintos equipo de magos y caballeros unidos se encontraban aun en sus ejercicios en el bosque intentando interactuar entre ellos y uniéndose para fortalecer sus lazos para futuras peleas

En uno de los equipos estaban julius, tony, Mark y Olivia los 4 iban muy tranquilos

-¡¿Qué haces Olivia?!-

-intentando sentir algún KI-

-eh, entrenando….-

-si, después de todo debemos practicar mucho para dominar y aprender a leer el KI-

-es cierto, yo también debo practicar.

-y yo también- Mark julius y Olivia hablaban entre ellos sin embargo julius noto que tony estaba en silencio siendo visto por uno de los chicos lo veía con rabia algo muy raro ya que a pesar de no llevarse bien esto estaba muy extraño

-escapaste de la academia debilucho, te estoy vigilando- hablo el choco hacia tony

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-ni idea-

-¡cuidado!- Olivia mostro un rostro como si hubiera percibido algo y le grito al chico que volteo y miro a dos lobos acercándose a toda velocidad empezando una pelea entre ellos

-lo hiciste Olivia- dijo Mark muy contento y la chica se alegro

-ferio, te dije que esto era un entrenamiento coordinado- le grito su mentor molesto al verlo pelear solo los chicos solo miraron con una gota de sudor al chico hasta que tony suspiro y lanzo un ataque hacia las criaturas derribándolas

-eso estuvo cerca-

-¿y quién te dijo que me ayudaras no te metas?- en vez de un agradecimiento el chico le grito muy molesto

-vamos, no seas asi recuerda que antes nos llevábamos bien-

-…siempre es asi….un paso por encima de mí…..-

-asi qu te ve como un rival-

-pero…..odiarte asi es demasiado….-

-si, algo paso-

-….podría ser que…..ah si una chica que a él le gustaba se me declaro y empezamos a salir juntos- a los tres les salió sudor y colocaban rostros de perdidos mientras el chico se enojaba más y más tony le colocaba su mano en el hombro

-siempre te he visto como un rival, ojala nos aceptáramos como antes

-mierda…yo solo pude imaginarme como la alejabas de mi….y no lo he superado soy un tpo miserable…..-

-a eso, nosotros rompimos casi luego, aunque nos besamos- esto hizo que el caballero se rompiera como si fuera de piedra y empezara a atacar a tony

-¡maldito!-

-espera…espera…- los demás vieron la escena con una gota de sudor

-debemos seguir entrenando como detectar el KI, esas bestias trasmiten también KI pero uno muy maligno-

-si…..-

_**Por otro lado el grupo de Alice, rin, Thor y Yuri **_

-oye ¿le has visto el pecho?, es impresionante-

-me encanta la chica de lentes-

-la rubia es la mejor-

Las chicas y Thor escuchaban todo suspirando con sudor en su cara cómicamente

-que desagradables-

-no dejo de tener escalofríos-

-por eso no nos podemos llevar bien-

-chicas, no olviden lo que nos enseñó gohan, no deben dejar de intentar sentir las energías a su alrededor-

-asi, es verdad-

-sentir las energías del entorno…- rin suspiro y cerró los ojos y su alrededor como el de todos se hacía negro y hay después de un rato lo sintieron

-hay vienen…..

-¡DEMONIOS VIENEN DEMASIADOS!- grito el líder de grupo las chicas y Thor se alegraron por haber acertado

-chicas-

-déjenos esto a nosotros- los chicos les dijeron a las 3 con poses "geniales" y cuando fueron a pelear peor las bestias cómicamente los estaban superando y derrotando como si nada las 3 solo sintieron pena con ver esto

-¿están tratando de verse geniales?-

-sí, son repulsivos-

-a ya no aguanto, voy a probar mis entrenamientos ahora- rin estiro su mano y se concentró empuñando está suspirando y poco a poco fue juntando el KI en su mano

-bien…-

-rin espera, gohan nos ha dicho que….-

-¡QUITENSE DEL CAMINO DEBILUCHOS!- Alice quitaba a los hombres y con su mano también cargada disparo unos rayos de KI contra los demonios como rin y yuri a pesar de llevar poco tiempo entrenando fueron lo suficientemente capaces de lanzarla bien y destrozar a los demonios

-valla, no pensé que lo domináramos tan bien- dijo rin muy contenta

-¿Qué tal si lo juntamos con la magia?- rin empezó a liberar una extraña magia de electricidad siendo rodeada

-ahora….el KI….

-espera rin, gohan nos ha dicho que tengas cuidado-

-si, además nos prohibió hacerlo asi sin el…-

-¡POWWW!- una fuerte explosión se hizo en el lugar gohan que estaba a lo lejos la sintió volteando a ver

-¿Qué pasa gohan?-

-creo que fue rin….-

En donde fue la explosión rn y los caballeros estaban cómicamente quemados los maestras estaban sorprendidos mientras estaban con una barrera pero que estaba agrietada

-que bueno que nos protegieron los maestros-

Después de la sesión de entrenamientos los equipos regresaban y a comparación del comienzo de este ejercicio los magos y caballeros se llevaban increíblemente bien sin embargo rin estaba frente a gohan con rostro apenado

-¿tu fuiste la de la explosión que sentí?-

-si,…..lo siento- gohan suspiro

-bueno, almenos no paso a peor pero recuerda que no puedes hacer esos experimentos sin que este yo-

-si-

-recuerden que su poder se incrementó en este tiempo, y si no saben controlar su poder pueden lastimarse- gohan miro a Yuri y a alicer que se rascaron la nuca y asentían con una sonrisa

-valla gohan, ya pareces todo un maestro- le dijo Chris colocando su mano sobre su hombro

-gracias-

-bueno, después de todo tu nos entrenaste también a nosotros-

-¿enserio?- dijo aug algo sorprendido

-pero eso fue cuando era un niño y lo visitábamos-

-eso no lo sabía- digo aug mirando a gohan quien se colocó algo nervioso

-bueno…Jejejejejej, yo no quería que les pasara algo y por eso…- aug le coloco su mano en el hombro

-está bien, pero procura a partir de ahora contármelo-

-sí, está bien-

-chicos escuchen-

-nosotros aprovecharemos la oportunidad para decirles que cada miembro de nuestro grupo de investigación excepto gohan está puesto bajo vigilancia del gobierno después de la graduación quizás todos formen parte de mi pelotón personal- todos mostraron algo de asombro

-si seguimos asi, nos volveremos el grupo ma fuerte de todo el mundo, yo sé que todos ustedes lo sienten pero, el gran efecto de su poder es debido a las enseñanzas de gohan, ademas gohan nos ha abierto una puerta a un poder desconocido que solo nosotros conocemos- gohan sintió la pesadez del lugar haciéndolo creer que había hecho algo malo

El no quería convertirlos en armas ni mucho menos, quería hacerlos fuertes para que en el futuro no pasaran por cosas que el paso, no quería ver a sus amigos morir de nuevo y por eso los estaba instruyendo en lo que sabia

-yo lo siento…..de verdad, quería que fueran fuertes para que no pasaran lo mismo que yo…perdón si no…..

-¿de que estas hablando gohan?, estamos felices-

-si nosotros somos el curso Super elite

-ahora seremos tratados mucho mejor-

-¿en serio…..no están molestos?- aug tomo el hombro del Saiyajin

-no te preocupes gohan, mientras ellos la usen con sabiduría, este poder será la esperanza del mundo- gohan se calmaba un poco mas

-gohan, estoy segura que…..serás la esperanza del mundo- a las palabras de cecily gohan se ruborizo un poco y por una extraña razón se sintió algo melancólico

-les prometo….que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, no los decepcionare, no decepcionare a nadie nunca más-

-¿decepcionar?, gohan yo lo dudo- dijo Alice

-gracias-

-julius me gustaría preguntarte algo-

-¿a mí?, claro dime-

-cuando entramos a la academia pude ver que acumulaste magia alrededor de tu cuerpo para aumentar tus habilidades, ¿podrías decirme como lo hiciste?-

-claro…..increíble que tú me preguntes para algo tan simple a lo que nos estas enseñando-

-no digas eso, sus conocimientos también son muy buenos- después de eso julius le explicaría a gohan quien escuchaba muy atento y serio

-ya veo, asi que esa es la idea, dime, ¿usar eso no te lastima? ¿Cómo quemarte o algo asi?-

-a veces, es muy reducido las veces que debo usarlo, y de hecho gracias a lo que me estas enseñando, ya no veo la necesidad de usarla-

-me alegro de escuchar que te estoy ayudando y gracias por el consejo-

-no hay problema, espero con ansias la próxima clase- julius se despidió de gohan y este igual pero gohan e quedo pensativo por un segundo

_-ya veo, mi papa seguro tuvo que pasar por lo mismo, pero por algo más intenso, eso explica porque entreno su cuerpo constantemente, durante este tiempo me enfoque en algo asi pero…. ¿habrá sido suficiente? _

_En la noche gohan_ estaba entrenando en su patio nuevamente a veces practicaba más la magia y viceversa sobretodo en estos momentos gohan entrenaba más

_-_no cambias ¿eh?-

-¿abuela?-

-no te acuestes muy tarde, sabes no dudo que tu puedas acabar con los demonios, pero…..-

-¿?-

-de verdad me preocupa mucho que vayas a pelear sin estar preparado-

-lo entiendo abuela, y agradezco que te preocupes por mi…..

-no solo yo, marika, todos en esta casa y tus amigos….como crees que se pondrían si a ti te pasara algo sobretodo cecily- gohan asintió

-eres un buen nieto, gracias por escuchar lo que te digo-

-siento que no fui un buen hijo y por eso…-

-debiste ser un gran hijo, solo que no tienes confianza en ti y lo que haces, debes tranquilizar tu corazón y no dejar que la rabia te gane-

-_es cierto, debo buscar un mejor balance en mi poder, desde niño he buscado eso cuando reencarne en este mundo pero si aprendo a usar el Kaio-ken….pero debo superar la fuerza que tiene el Super Saiyajin de mejor forma, ya que las otras fases que logre no son lo mío- _

Al día siguiente

En una zona rocosa todo el grupo estaban entrenando tanto con magia y a la vez entrenando su cuerpo por medio de ejercicios mientras gohan les acompañaba después de haber realizado su sesión con su poder mágico, realizando explosiones con ella y entrenando su control asi como después entrenar físicamente-

-eso es, sigan asi-

-esto es muy duro….-María intentaba terminar su flexión mientras que Alice por otro lado era la que más rápido hacia las flexiones a pesar de su cuerpo tan pequeño era la que más energía tenia

-¿Cómo encuentras la armadura que mandaste hacer gohan?- pregunto Mark

-excelente, este era el peso que necesitaba-

-Merlín-sama y Melinda-sama encantaron esa armadura, según se estima pesa 4 toneladas- todos caían al piso por la impresión

-¿4?-

-¿y puedes moverte asi de fácil con ella?- pregunto rin

-no, como pueden ver….. me cuesta moverme…, pero este era el peso que necesitaba…..bueno, no se detengan…o empezaremos de nuevo-

-¡ !- con miedo continuaron las flexiones la armadura de gohan era solo una cota de malla que perfectamente podía llevar en su torso sin tanta imagen el padre de Mark la creo y sus abuelos la encantaron con magia para que fuera sumamente pesada aunque esto les costó mucho de su poder

Tras terminar de entrenar nuevamente estaban todos sudando y tirados en el piso cansados y fatigados gohan sonrió por ver su enorme esfuerzo

-lo hacen cada vez mejor, estoy impresiono, solo unos días y ya veo un progreso asombroso-

-ere buen amigo pero un maestro aterrador- gohan le pareció divertido la broma

-¿te reíste?-

-¿eh?, ¿tiene algo de malo?-

-no, solo que a veces eres muy serio-

-yo diría casi siempre- afirmo tony

-¿de verdad?- los demás empezaron a reiré el ambiente cada vez que entrenaban era tanto rígido como relajante era una combinación muy buena y más cuando son amigos de tanta confianza sin embargo aug suspiro y se levanto

-muchachos, debo compartir una información especial-, es sobre el movimiento de los demonios- gohan se alertó más aun

-¿está bien que la escuchemos?- pregunto María

-sí, quiero que todos escuchen, en un futuro los miembros de la sociedad serán considerables influencias y en algún momento seremos reclutados para luchar contra demonios- el ambiente se hacía ahora más pesado

-demonios…..-

-de alguna manera escuchar eso hace que me sienta que seremos parte de las fuerzas especiales-

-tienes razón realmente siento que seré parte.

-entonces debemos entrenar más- rin miro a gohan

-volviendo al tema, parece que los demonios con los que luchamos son más poderosos, mucho más que los que hemos visto, y han declarado la guerra contra la humanidad, - a todos les impresionaba esto asustándose y colocándose nervioso gohan no era la excepción su rostro era el más molesto

-esto no se los perdonare…..sin duda….-

-espera gohan debo comentarte algo muy pero muy serio, y va para todos-

-¿Qué es?-

-al parecer….su meta es revivir a su "amo"- todos se asustaban e impresionaban más aun gohan no fue la excepción

-¿su amo?-

-sí, y parece que los encargados son demonios que pueden estar al mismo nivel que strom…..o hasta más fuertes- gohan se inquietaba más pero la alegra definitivamente se iba

-gohan, sé que quieres ir a pelear, se te ve en el rostro, pero….te pido que esperes a que estemos listos, no vayas a luchar solo-

-si, lo se….-

-eres nuestra esperanza-

-entiendo-

-es cierto gohan, no vayas a ir solo ¿entendiste?- cecily miro a gohan y lo tomo de la mano gohan miro el rostro de cada uno, esos rostros llenos de determinación con ir a pelear a su lado por dentro lo alegraron y le hicieron recordar de nuevo a trunks y a sus antiguos amigos asi como las palabras de su abuela

-lo prometo-

_-qué bueno que no deje de entrenar ni un solo momento desde niño, es momento que pase algo de mi conocimiento- _

En la academia

-esa teletrasnportacion es muy útil gohan- decia Alice toda contenta

-gracias, es la técnica que más me costó aprender-

-¿me la puedes enseñar?- pregunto rin

-tendrás que entrenar 10 veces lo que hacemos-

-lo hare- a gohan le salió una gota de sudor cómica como a todo el mundo

-Jejejje, me alegra ver que tengan energías, tengo pensado entrenarlos más estrictamente ahora, que ya veo que pueden dominar su cuerpo, también quiero exigirme mucho más-

-¿Qué tal un campamento de entrenamiento?- hablo Alice de nuevo

-no suena mal-

-si-

-me parece bien, ¿quieren hacerlo donde entrenamos hace poco?-

-¡NO!- dijeron todas a la vez menos cecily

-gohan, está bien que debemos ser más fuertes pero no creo que ese lugar sea bueno para nosotras-

-no hay problema, podemos ir hay y después regresar, me servirá para practicar mi técnica-

-es cierto, pero de todos modos, necesitamos algo para relajarnos después de tus entrenamientos aterradores-

-¿Qué tal mi casa?- dijo cecily

-¿segura cecily?- pregunto gohan

-claro que si, me encantara tenernos en mi hogar, tu nos diste estos accesorios y nos entrenas es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti-

-valla, gracias- cecily se ruborizaba un poco

-entonces para la próxima vallamos a todos nuestros territorios ¿de acuerdo?- todos respondían con un si a gohan le gustaba este ambiente tan feliz y emotivo y quería mantenerlo asi, por eso debían pasar al siguiente nivel de entrenamiento

-¿campamento de entrenamiento eh?- en la mansión de gohan el Saiyajin hablaba con sus abuelos

-eso es genial-

-me parece bien pero ¿Quién será su guardián?-

-¿guardián?-

-confiamos en ti, pero estas en "esa edad" y vas a estar con chicas de la misma edad, no te dejaremos solo-

-ah, eso- gohan se ruborizo

-será solo para entrenar….-

-aun asi, no me arriesgare, como sus padres no pueden ir, iremos nosotros-

-¿enserio?, me alegraría mucho- ambos se alegraban

-me alegra que aceptes esto, deberías descansar un poco de vez en cuando, e integrarte con tus amigos, y hasta, conseguir alguna chica linda-

-abuela….-

-hablo en serio, es cierto que el mundo está en una situación seria pero no por eso solo va sa pelear y ya, te lo seguiré diciendo las veces que sea necesaria, debes buscar ser feliz también-

-gracias abuela, pero la verdad no sé cómo hacer eso…..-

-¿Qué tal cecily?- gohan se sonrojo de golpe

-le di en el blanco-

-espera….-

-en este campamento le mostraras lo buen muchacho que eres y la enamoraras completamente punto final- gohan vio a su abuela alejarse completamente sonrojado pero gohan no era consiente que la chica ya estaba enamorada del y el de ella, de hecho todos lo saben

-desde niño, te has concentrado solo en esto gohan, tu abuela tiene razón-

-abuelo….pero…mírame, me falta un brazo, no sé si….

-no digas eso gohan, esto no se convierta en un obstáculo, más por como lo perdiste, sé que la chica que te amara te querrá sin importar nada-

-abuelo….gracias- el anciano sonrió mientras tomo del hombro a gohan

Después de algunos días de entrenar y clases entraban por fin a vacaciones de verano por dos meses seguidos

Todos se reunían con gohan y sus abuelos el Saiyajin llevaban una chaqueta azul de manga larga con un esqueleto negro ´por debajo y unos pantalones de color negro con botas cortesía de su abuela

Saliendo de carruaje todos disfrutaban el viento y el recorrido gohan también viendo los bellos paisajes e vehículos le gustaba mucho

-si no me equivoco los caballos llevan arneses encantados ¿cierto?- Melinda se sonrojaba un poco

-eres increíble abuela, has creado cosas asombrosas-

-no-no es para tanto…..- la mujer volteo su rostro sonrojado

-¿lo sabias?- pregunto aug

-asi es, mi abuelo me conto historias de ella desde niño-

-asi que fue Merlín…..

-no me culpes, le gustaba oírlas-

Mientras iban gohan sintió como los demas algo en frente y los carruajes se detenían

-demonios…-

-si….-

Al bajarse gohan vio que eran tres lobos recostados

-no nos dejaran pasar joven….

-si…descuiden acabare….

-¡espera gohan!, déjanos a nosotros- dijeron rin y Alice emocionadas

-de acuerdo pero de un solo golpe-

-los lobos se levantaron y las dos se colocaron en pose de lucha gohan las miraba serio mientras miraba los alrededores-

-cálmate gohan, solo son lobos-

-recuerden no bajar la guardia nunca, acabarlos rápido es mejor-

-ah, cierto- dijeron las demás con una gota de sudor gohan su principal enseñanza es nunca confiarse en su entorno aun si son débiles acabar rápido

Rin y Alice con un solo ataque destrozaban a las bestias gohan asintió serio

-bien, están avanzando, recuerden nunca confiarse aun si es solo una criatura débil-

-¡sí!-

-¿Cómo es que pueden usar KI?- nuevamente se dijo gohan en la mente

Después de subir a los carruajes llegaba y finalmente al día siguiente llegar a la ciudad de Claude llena de gente mercados y mucha paz y llegaban a la residencia de cecily donde muchas sirvientas y mayordomos los recibían

-bienvenida a casa señorita cecily y todos- el jefe de mayordomos miro a gohan en específico que estaba junto a cecily

-nuevo héroe, son gohan-sama, esperábamos su llegada en especial….¡por favor cuide a la señorita cecily por el resto de la vida- todo el personal dijo esto a la vez y se inclinaron ante gohan que se sonrojo como cecily

-¿Qué están diciendo?-

-lo hemos escuchado de nuestra señora y señor, la señorita cecily solo habla de gohan-sama- cecily se sonrojaba más que nunca y empezó a patalear frente a los trabajadores de manera tierna y cómica

-¿de verdad?, me halagas cecily, me siento feliz con saber que hablas de mi…..eres muy linda-

-¡¿li-linda!?- gohan se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y agacho más la cara todos mostraron sonrisas picaras como los trabajadores de la casa

Ambos se ruborizaban pero cecily sacaba vapor de su cara de manera adorable

-no quise decir….yo…..que me alegra saber que hablas de mi….

-¿en serio?-

-si…..bueno, gracias por recibirnos- de nuevo se inclinaban ante el Saiyajin

-seguramente están cansados, ¿Qué tal si descansan hoy y mañana empiezan?-

-muchas gracias-

Y todos iban a un enorme baño de agua caliente no se esperaron los chicos en quitarse la ropa pero gohan si fue un poco mas reservado

-gohan ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-no gracias, puedo solo- respondió gohan de manera educada claro que la pregunta no era de ofensa ni menos

El Saiyajin se lograba quitar la camisa y quedaba en pantalón los chicos se impresionaron por dos cosas que vieron

-Wow gohan, que músculos-

-si, incluso es más musculoso que julius-

-Jajajaja, gracias-

-pero…..esas cicatrices, y la marca de tu brazo….- el brazo de gohan solo tenía parte de su hombro y se mostraba la cicatriz de amputación

-a esto, es pasado nada más-

-te admiro gohan, hacer todo sin un brazo…..-dijo Mark y los demás asentían

-¿me admiran?, ¿enserio?-

-y no solo nosotros, las chicas también, sobre todo cecily-

-no….yo no soy tan especial…..- gohan entraba al baño finalmente y se relajaba sintió un enorme des tensión en su cuerpo y alivio de fatiga

-todo este tiempo, desde niño ha vivido asi-

-¿perdiste el brazo de niño?-

-si, pero nunca se daba por vencido, era un niño increíble-

-basta abuelo…me haces avergonzarme, gracias a ti y a la abuela que me ayudaban mucho ustedes también me ayudan gracias, y me alegro que hayan venido conmigo- gohan miro a los chicos que le sonrieron

-chicos….gracias- merlin sse dirigio a todos

-gohan siempre estuvo solo, en las montañas, y nunca pudo tener amigos de su edad ni convivir mucho estos momentos-

-abuelo….-

-no merlin, yo debería estar agradecido, yo tampoco pude tener un amigo que me tratara como igual, me di por vencido y gohan me hablo y me trata como un primo, me alegro tanto- gohan se impresiono también

-yo tambien estoy feliz de ser su amigo, mi padre y yo le debemos mucho- hablo Mark

-es cierto, a pesar que es muy serio, puedo ver su nobleza reflejada y siempre está dispuesto ayudar a los otros- hablo Thor

-muchos me tratan de manera diferente pero gohan me trata con amabilidad incluso me pidió un consejo, y espero que le pueda servir- hablo julius

-me gusta la compañía de las mujeres pero mis amigos son especiales también- hablo tony

Gohan escucho cada palabra y se impresiono, por un lado se sintió culpable peor por otro se alegró mucho, para el su familia y amigos lo eran todo, desde mucho tiempo estuvo solo pero siguió y siguió avanzando y pudo encontrar de nuevo la felicidad aquí con buenos amigos

-yo, me siento halagado…y agradecido, contigo igual abuelo, gracias por criarme como yo…..de verdad gracias a cada uno…..por quererme-

-Sniff, gohan, mi nieto…eres tan obediente y gentil-

Por otro lado las chicas estaban en su lado del baño junto a Melinda

-que relajante…

-parece que mi cansancio voló lejos-

-me alegra que estén complacidas- dijo cecily feliz

-asi se me va el cansancio de entrenar con gohan-

-las entiendo, gohan me entrena aveces-

-¿en serio?-

-si, me enseño ejercicios para mantener mi figura y no perder mi figura-

-eso explica porque tiene aún un cuerpo tan esbelto-

-bueno….si quieren cuerpos asi pregúnteles a las dos de allí- Melinda señalo a cecily y a yuri mientras Alice y rin las vieron con rabia ambas se colocaban nerviosas

-¿dice que gohan sabe cómo hacer crecer el pecho?-

-JAJAJAJA, no, pero si sabe cómo mantener un cuerpo en buena condición, pero él me dijo que al quemar grasa algunas partes del cuerpo humano tienen a hacerse pequeñas-

-¿entonces si sabe?-

-¿Cómo es que gohan sabe esas cosas?-

-no, solo que él sabe cosas que gente no, gohan tiene bastante conocimiento de cosas, le gusta aprender y aprende muy rápido, desde niño fue asi, sabe muchas cosas-

-disculpe Melinda-sama por esta pregunta pero, ¿gohan desde niño vivió bueno…sin su brazo?-

-si- todas se asombraban un poco

-valla, que infancia tan dura- dijo María y las demás se colocaban algo deprimidas imaginarse algo asi era muy duro ya para ellas solo con pensarlo

-¿no lo sabían?-

-no le quisimos preguntar, pensamos que se enojaría y que sería grosero -

-puede que sea muy serio pero él nunca se enoja, es un buen chico, siempre obediente pero….siempre tan solo, verlo asi me partía el corazón, sin un amigo de su edad- Melinda empezó a deprimirse

-por eso cuando gohan me dijo que había hecho amigos de su edad me alegre tanto- cecily se levantó cuando la voz de la gurú empezó a notarse algo deprimida

-Melinda-sama yo estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a gohan, estoy muy agradecida de hecho- hablo cecily

-y yo, de hecho lo admiro- dijo María muy feliz

-yo igual- dijo rin

-de hecho todas, siempre nos entrena de manera estricta pero es una gran persona, estamos agradecidos de tener un amigo asi- hablo Yuri

-sí, él nos enseña muchas cosas y siempre es atento a pesar de nuestras torpezas y es muy respetuoso- hablo Alice

-chicas…- Melinda también se enterneció mas viendo que eran chicas las que decían eso del

-muy bien, íbamos a ser sus guardias pero ahora les enseñaremos cosas directamente de nosotros-

-¡¿de ustedes directamente!?-

-asi es, seremos muy estrictos, asi que prepárense-

-¡sí!- gritaron de alegría, ya que la misma gurú la cual admiraban les iba a enseñar directamente, como también el mismo Merlín

Después del baño y sentarse en la mesa, gohan en estar en una casa más ajena sintió que debía mostrar más educación a la hora de comer sin embargo le era algo difícil ser educado cecily vio esto ya que se sentó a su lado

-no te contengas gohan, come como lo haces siempre-

-no creo que sea correcto…-

-no te contengas con nosotros, anda ¿o…quieres que te ayude?- cecily tomo el plato y empezó a darle partes al Saiyajin la chica estaba muy sonrojada como gohan pero él le siguió el camino y recibió la comida claro que todos mostraron una sonrisa ante esto tanto cómica como picara cecily no pudo con la pena

-lo…..lo siento cecily, continuare yo mismo-

-¿se-seguro?-

-sí, te agradezco mucho pero no interrumpas tu comida por mi- gohan de nuevo le sonreía y la chica asintió y continuaron con la comida

Por otro lado los demonios y sus colegas estaban frente a strom y sus amigos

_**-los he reunido porque quiero que me consigan más demonios-**_

-¿demonios?-

_**-sí, pero no quiero que maten gente, consigan gente sin matar- esto impacto un poco en los presentes susodichos**_

_**-ya tendrán tiempo de hacer sus cosas, consíganme más siervos es todo-**_

-si señor- inclinándose los demás se retiraron

-¿para qué busques más siervos?-pregunto strom

_**-necesito "eso" para lograr nuestra meta y matar por ahora no me interesa, ya habrá tiempo para la desesperación- **_

-eso creo, tú solo podrías conquistar este mundo cuando quisieras-

_**-pero si lo hago no cumpliré nuestra meta, primero es lo primero-**_ strom asintió contento

_**Fin del capítulo 9 **_

_**Espero les guste el capítulo algunos serán algo pues descriptivos pero cuando legue la acción será buena hare de todo para que asi sea ya que mis ideas ya están decididas feliz día de goku , bueno lo celebramos con su hijo pero bueno, y disfruten el día de las madres, quiéranlas mucho y adórenlas, pase tiempo con ella hasta la próxima amigos :3 **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Renacer de un guerrero capítulo 10: declaración **_

Era un nuevo día de entrenamiento, los amigos de gohan estaban levantados y listos para una sesión de entrenamiento pero esta vez, era por parte de sus abuelos Melinda y merlín, los más grandes magos que han existido quienes se ofrecieron voluntariamente a entrenar a todo el grupo de chicos

Primero entrenaban con Merlín el control mágico, desde que entrenaban con el Saiyajin muy escasamente entrenaban magia pues aunque gohan era bueno en ella, no era muy bueno enseñándola, por eso sus abuelos resultaron ser una gran ayuda para el como para ellos

Todos estaban con sus manos estiradas frente a sí mismos utilizando algo de poder para controlar su flujo constante de manejo

-Thor, tu poder mágico es algo desorientado-

-s-si señor-

-cecily, tú ya tienes buen control, puedes incrementar un poco más-

-SI-

Gohan por otro lado observaba desde un asiento a sus compañeros con una sonrisa

-no los has entrenado en control mágico ¿eh?- Melinda se sentaba junto a el

-no abuela, lo siento, no soy buena enseñando magia-

-para alguien que la controla bien es raro- gohan se rio por esto Melinda le siguió el juego

-¿y cómo los vez?-

-cada uno es increíble, aunque aún les falta-

-no tortures a las mujeres, sobre todo a cecily- gohan se ruborizo y asintió

-bueno, te veo pensativo, ¿Qué pasa?-

-es que estoy intentando aprender una técnica, pero para lograrla necesito más ideas-

-¿una técnica?-

-si pero descuida, tendré cuidado-

-no quiero que te lastimes, ¿oíste?-

-te lo prometo-

En ese momento se oyó una pequeña explosión y la causante fue rin que descontrolo su poder mágico dejándole su cabello quemado- gohan y Melinda le salieron una gota de sudor cómica por su cuello aun asi gohan la miro detenidamente por unos segundos

Cuando terminaban con Merlín y estaban por ir con Melinda gohan se le acerco a rin

-rin ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué ocurre?- gohan al verla asi por amabilidad le sacudió la cabeza ganándose un gracias

-cuando usas magia, veo que acumulas mucha aun sabiendo que puedes perder el control…

-lo siento- rin se disculpo

-no, no te equivoques, no te estoy regañando, es que me gustaría saber, ¿Qué haces para elevarlo de esa manera?-

-a eso, intento elevar poco a poco hasta que cuando llego a mi máximo concentrarme encerrándola en una especie de espacio, y para elevar mi magia solo la expando -

-¿Cómo una especie de goma?- rin asentía –pero si la moldeas mal puedes hacer que la goma se rompa y al final solo se vuelve dos pedazos mas pequeños-

-entiendo- gohan se colocaba su mano en la barbilla bastante serio

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-es que me diste otra pista que necesitaba gracias-rin alzo una ceja pero sonrió

-trata de no descontrolarte mucho, ahora si te reprendo- gohan cómicamente miro a rin que asintió

Después procedían a entrenar con Melinda la cual les enseñaba encantamiento de herramientas mágicas, aprender a darle magia a objetos para fortalecerlos y darles otro uso especial

Gohan seguía viendo pero estaba más pensativo parece que estaba muy concentrado en algo en especial observando las armas mágicas se le venían varias cosas en la mente era como si juntara piezas de un rompecabezas una por una

Después de acabar el entrenamiento con Melinda siguió el Saiyajin que los llevaba a su lugar de entrenamiento especial entrenaba como de costumbre, tanto física como mentalmente pero esta vez enseñándoles movimientos de artes marciales incluido en lo cual ya tenían algo de conocimiento pero aún estaban algo tiesos en esa rama y eso se notaba durante los ejercicios puestos en práctica pero de igual manera ya eran buenos en una manera muy especial

-valla, sí que han dominado bien las artes marciales- decia Melinda mirando al grupo entrenando haciendo sombra

-sí, han progresado mucho- dijo gohan mirando feliz al grupo mientras ellos entrenaban –sin embargo, no sé qué tan preparados podemos estar preparados para pelear contra los demonios-

-gohan, solo es una pregunta cuando peleaste contra ese demonio, strom…. ¿qué tan fuerte lo viste?-

-bastante, y si los demás que hay son igual de fuertes que él, necesitaremos entrenar mucho más-

-si fue capaz de sobrevivir a ti significa que no es un oponente que debamos subestimar-

-sobre todo porque estoy muy seguro que él no sobrevivió solo-

-¿estás seguro que alguien lo salvo?- pregunto Melinda

-si….no puedo equivocarme y si fue alguien que pudo rescatarlo de mi habilidad, significa que es alguien que debemos cuidarnos sobre todo porque solo lo ayudo y se dio a la fuga- Melinda y Merlín se colocaban serios al ver a su nieto asi de serio se daban cuenta que estaban en algo bastante serio

-demonios….el mundo está en crisis…..- Melinda decia muy nerviosa mientras Merlín también

_-y lo peor es que saben esconder su KI, no estamos ante algo que debamos subestimar, maldición…..cuando pensé que todo era paz…..surgen nuevos problemas, no sé qué tan fuertes nos podamos hacer o que tan fuertes sean esos demonios, hice bien al entrenar todos estos años, pero aunque lo haya hecho, y haya aprendido a dominar magia…..pero ellos han aprendido a dominar el KI de una manera muy peligrosa, si son iguales o peor esos androides…sería un desastre- _

gohan empuño su mano recordando esos tiempos difíciles donde esos androides hacían tanto daño y causaron tanto terror, y lo que era peor estaba empezando a vivir una situación asi, strom no era una amenaza para él, pero no sabía cómo eran los otros, los demonios eran más fuertes que los que enfrentaron sus abuelos, estaban ocultos y por ende los hacia más peligrosos, era la misma situación que vivió en su anterior mundo, el quería ir y detenerlos, pero si lo hacía de manera despreocupada y confiada podría terminar en una situación donde le podría salir caro, ya había perdido un brazo y aunque perfectamente podía pelear, un descuido mal planteado le podría salir muy caro y él ya tenía experiencia, gohan sabía perfectamente que subestimar a tu oponente te causaría incluso la muerte y hay podría ser el final

Los demonios incluso estaban mutando hasta el punto que los animales se estaban volviendo criaturas semi pensantes y con sed de sangre muy peligrosas, además, en su anterior vida solo eran él y trunks, aquí están sus nuevos amigos, y esta vez gohan tenía la oportunidad de evitar una tragedia como la que paso haya…sobre todo con cecily

Al verla entrenar asi, tan decidida, sentía un punzón en el pecho, imaginar que le pasara algo a tan hermoso ser, sentía que no podría vivir más, el no la quería involucrar en la pelea, pero ella tenía valor, tenía espíritu y tampoco era capaz de negarle su deseo de proteger a los suyos, por eso la quería hacer fuerte

Gohan apretó su puño

-abuelos, me gustaría entrenar también, quiero practicar algo…. ¿me dan permiso de hacerlo aqui?- ambos se miraron y le asintieron

-solo no vayas a destruir el lugar- todos escucharon y se detenían, era tanto la preocupación como la curiosidad de ver que iba a hacer gohan

-¿gohan va a hacer algo asombroso?- pregunto María

-descuiden, él es precavido pero por si las dudas…. ¿deberíamos alejarnos?- le grito Melinda a gohan

-sí, un poco- contesto gohan con una sonrisa y claro todos se apartaban un poco

_**PD: quiero aclarar una cosa solo para aclararla nada más, recordemos que gohan en actitud es muy diferente a Shin, él es más serio y consiente de sus actos como de su poder, no es por hacerlo mejor ni perfecto ni mucho menos, solo que gohan es asi, él no llega destruye y ya, él es mas en el tema de artes marciales y control de su poder, por eso explosiones a lo loco y esas cosas no se verán a no ser que sea necesario, me aburre mucho que el prota haga eso sin ser necesario contando también que él es más experimentado pues viene de un mundo similar y por eso es más experto pero claro no se las va a saber todas. **_

Gohan cerró los ojos y visualizo tres enormes rocas que estaban frente a él, suspiro un poco y se relajó, empezó a liberar poco a poco aunque claro las rocas empezaron a levitar a todos les vino una gota de sudor

-increíble…¿este es el verdadero poder de gohan?-

-asombroso, es más de lo que ha mostrado-

_-concéntrate…expande tu poder…pero no lo dejes salir….suprímelo….-_ el KI de gohan salió de golpe impresionando a todos

-vamos…vamos….- el Saiyajin empezó a ejercer más presión en su KI esto hizo que incluso empezara a sudar pero su poder empezó a liberarse de golpe asustando un poco a todos

-gohan ¿estás bien?- pregunto julius

-si…increíble….realmente siento como voy consiguiéndolo- hablo el Saiyajin sudando y su poder se dispersó y gohan empezó a sudar y traspirar un poco

-estoy bien…estoy bien…-

-¿es una nueva magia?- pregunto Alice

-algo asi…-gohan vio las rocas de nuevo y volvió a cerrar los ojos empezando a hacer eso de nuevo, su pecho se amplió un poco más y sus músculos del brazo también

-gohan empezó a gritar con más fuerza liberando más poder aun creando cortinas de viento que todos tuvieron que cubrirse

-el poder de gohan se está elevando….

-increíble…..-

_-concéntralo…expándelo y no lo dejes escapar…-_ gohan recordó los consejos de julius y rin

_-¡COMPRIME EL PODER…PERO AUMENTALO, NO DEJES ESCAPAR EL PODER…..!- _ el poder de gohan empezó a crecer con más y más fuerza impresionando a todos nuevamente pero esta vez….algo empezó a pasar…el aura de gohan empezó a hacerse de un tono rojizo

-¡AHORA!...¡KAIOKEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!- y con un grito de guerra gohan libero un aura de color rojo que recorrió su cuerpo como una llamarada de fuego que incluso llego al cielo gohan observo las 3 rocas y en una milésima de segundo no menos…se lanzaba a una y la destrozaba de una patada completamente y llegaba de nuevo al punto de arranque pero hay el poder se le acaba y gohan caía sentándose en el piso

_-lo hice…..la aprendí…..no es como el Super Saiyajin pero lo logre y me puede servir en el futuro-_

Todos estaban sin palabras asombrados, por la demostración pero a la vez al ver a gohan caer sentado fueron a ayudarlo

-gohan, ¿estás bien?-

-si…..lo estoy-

-Dios…¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Melinda algo molesta gohan se asustó también

-espera abuela, es una técnica que tenía en mente aprender, ¿recuerdas?, yo te conté de ella-

-si ahora lo recuerdo…

-Wow, ni me di cuenta cuando gohan destruyo esa roca- rin y Alice se acercaron a mirar

_-el chiste era destruir las 3 en el mismo tiempo pero por ahora…parece que dominar la técnica es muy duro-_

_-_¿estás bien gohan?- cecily se acercó al Saiyajin

-si gracias cecily…..estoy bien-

-ten cuidado, no hagas algo que pueda ponerte en peligro, prométemelo-cecily hablo de manera tan seria que fue como una novia regañando a su novio

-lo prometo-

-bueno, suficiente entrenamiento por hoy-Melinda decia a todos que asentían

-gohan, lamento molestar pero, ¿puedes llevarme al castillo?-

-eh, si, si tu padre esta aya, puedo llevarte-

-que bueno, me gustaría que me llevaras por favor, recibir información desde aquí es difícil , me gustaría regresar una vez al dia para recibir los informes-

-entiendo, claro déjame llevar a los demás de vuelta y volveré por ti-

-gracias-

Por otro lado en los otros rincones de los reinos strom y los otros sujetos miraban desde el techo

_-¿lo sentiste?-_

_**-sí, es una explosión muy grande de poder, parece que se trata del**_-

_-son gohan…..será una piedra difícil de evadir- _

_**-no te estreses, cuando nos deshagamos del, será más fácil todo, aunque claro, tampoco pienso atacarlo de inmediato…..algo me dice que es peligroso- **_

Después de llevar a los demás y regresar por aug ambos se iban derecho al castillo llegando en un dos por tres

-que buena habilidad-

-gracias, tuve que entrenar como loco para lograrla, la domine cuando aprendí a usar "el espíritu"-

-¿el espíritu?-

-sí, pero cuando la dominas puedes dominar esta técnica-

-ya veo, es muy útil-

-ah su majestad y héroe gohan-sama…..- algunos soldados recibieron a los dos sin embargo en sus rostro se notaba algo de nervios como preocupación lo que llamo la atención de ambos

-¿pasa algo?-

-uh…..como decirlo…..

-¿tiene que ver con los demonios?- incluso gohan se colocó serio ya que podía tratarse de un tema muy serio

-no lo escondan por favor, ¿Qué sucede?-

-no, no es eso…-

-¿entonces qué está pasando?-

-no pasa nada infernal querido august-sama- los dos voltearon a ver y vieron a una linda chica de cabello rubia con su cabello atado en dos coletas una enrome falta de una pieza dejando su escote abierto tenía una mirada de enojo y los guardias miraban algo nerviosos a la chica

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto gohan

-mi prometida, elly- suspiro aug algo nervioso

-¿tu prometida?, Ehh, nunca me dijiste que ya tenías una chica-

-es complicado-

-¡que tanto hablan los dos!- la chica molesta se acercó y los dos se sorprendieron un poco

-bueno, nosotros iremos a descansar un rato- los soldados se retiraban dejando a ambos con la mujer

-le doy la bienvenida nuestro nuevo héroe son gohan-san, nieto del sabio Merlín mi nombre completo es Elizabeth von coral

-mucho gusto- el Saiyajin le estiro la mano sorprendiendo un poco a la chica que la aceptaba

-¿Qué haces aquí Elí que te trae por aquí?-

-¿Cómo que "que hago aquí"?, pensé que podrías pasar las vacaciones conmigo y te vas a un campamento de entrenamiento, no eres consiente de nuestro compromiso y me estas descuidando a mí y a may-

-¿may?-

-mi hermana-

-¿tu hermana?, ahora que lo dices siento una energía parecida a la tuya de más-

-ella admira a Melinda-dono asi que siempre me molesta para que se la presente-

-no creo que la abuela le moleste-

-de hecho me gusta ver su cara de desesperación cuando la rechazo-

-que cruel….-

-¡eso es horrible onii-sama- se escuchó una voz infantil detrás de los dos

-lo escuche, ¿esa es la razón por la que no me llevas?, ¡que cruel!- una pequeña niña con el color de cabello de aug un moño y una ropa de princesa se hacía molesta y empezaba a golpear a su hermano cómicamente

-¿también estabas aquí?- pero la chica se detenía cuando veía a gohan

-lo siento…huh…soy may von earlshide- la chica hacia una torpe reverencia y se pegaba con gohan sacándose un chichón cómico

-espera, calma, ¿te duele?- gohan empezó a sobarle la cabeza

-soy gohan, mucho gusto may-chan-

-onii-sama dijo que eran como primos, entonces ¿puedo llamarte onii-sama?- gohan se impresiono un poco y se rio para asentir a la vez

-ahora tengo un hermano mayor que no es malo conmigo- gohan solo se reía

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo y en la cara?-

-may, no seas maleducada- aug regaño a la chica

-lo-lo siento mucho-

-descuida, esto solo es algo de nacimiento, no te preocupes-

-entonces cuando necesites ayuda, yo te ayudare-

-gracias-

-por cierto aug-sama, pensamos en ir con ustedes-

-¿estás loca?, esto es un campamento de entrenamiento, no es un juego-

-ya lo sabemos, no interferiremos- decia Elizabeth con tono orgulloso como may

-tu padre y el mío ya me dieron permiso- aug se impresiono por esto

-¿tú que dices gohan?- pregunto resignado aug

-no le veo problema, creo, ya que es la casa de cecily-

-dudo que ella lo tenga también….Haa…ni modo-

Después de eso gohan llegaba afuera de la mansión con los tres

-Wow…llegamos…..en un segundo-

-gohan puede tele transportarse-

-¿tele transportarse?- preguntaron ambas a la vez

-sí, pero para eso necesito sentir a alguien y aun no la domino-

-bueno, gracias por traernos pero eso no quiere decir que confié en ti- gohan se extrañó por lo qu dijo Elizabeth

-¿confiar en mí?-

-exactamente- la chica apunto cómicamente a gohan

-¿te hice algo?-

-cada vez que aug-sama habla siempre te menciona, eso es muy sospechoso, además eres muy guapo- la chica empezó a gritarle al Saiyajin asustándolo un poco

-no….entiendo -

-y encima lo confiesas….-

-espera Elí, gohan es mi amigo por eso soy más diferente con el que contigo-

-¿Por qué conmigo no eres asi?-

-porque cuando estoy contigo es con mi pareja y con gohan con un amigo, entiéndelo-

-con era eso….-

.-además…gohan ya tiene a alguien- gohan se impresiono

-gohan, déjalo en claro, no deberías seguir escondiendo tus sentimientos- gohan miro a aug y se tocó el pecho y claro pensando en la chica que tanto lo ha hecho sudar y agitar su corazón pero de una buena forma

-es obvio que ambos se gustan, no siguas sufriendo, tu también mereces ser feliz, tienes que tener valor-

-¿crees…..que pueda?-

-claro que sí, que esto no sea un obstáculo, esto no cambia quien eres- gohan agacho la cabeza

-tienes razón, pero…no sé cómo hacerlo-

-encuentra el momento y el lugar para hacerlo y díselo de una manera muy especial-

-entiendo- gohan pensó nuevamente en la chica en esa sonrisa, en su amabilidad, realmente estaba loco por ella

Al entrar eran recibidos por todos nuevamente claro recibiendo de una muy formal manera a las dos chicas

-hola cecily, lamentamos molestar-

-Elizabeth-sama, princesa may-

-lamento esto cecily, pero ¿puedes hospedar a las dos?-

-claro, por supuesto- mientras tanto gohan miro a cecily

_-realmente…estoy de ella…-_

-¿estás bien gohan?- pregunto Melinda acercándose y llamando la atención de la chica que se asusto

-eh, si , oye may, mira ve y salúdala- pero la chica se asustó mas

-abuela, may-chan es una gran tuya-

-ah pero si es la pequeña hermana de aug, debes estar decepcionada por ver a una anciana como yo-

-para nada, usted es muy hermosa- la mujer le daba la mano a la chica que sonrió como nunca

-hace tiempo que no tomaba la mano de un niño, me recuerda a gohan de niño-

-¿enserio?- pregunto la chica

-asi es, pero después me dejo de tomar la mano y se volvió tan serio como una piedra y solo se dedicaba a entrenar como loco -

-lo siento de verdad abuela- ambos se compartieron una mirada

-aun asi era muy lindo, aunque te metías por todos lados y no podía perderte, eras como un monito saltarín- las chicas empezaron a reírse

-¿entonces gohan también era juguetón?-

-me hubiera encantado verlo- gohan solo escuchaba las risas de sus amigas

-me alegra que se diviertan-

-ah….gohan…. ¿enserio eras muy juguetón?-

-creo, no recuerdo-

Seguramente eras muy adorable de niño, y ojala nuestros hijos sean iguales de juguetones- cecily dijo en voz alta pero sorprendio a todo el mundo incluso a gohan

-¿Qué…que dije…..?-

-cecily…..-

-que audaz-

-N-N-NOOOOOOOO- la chica salió corriendo y gohan la vio irse para ir detrás de ella y seguirla todos vieron como gohan se fue detrás de la chica ambos llegaron a la parte de atrás de la casa donde había un lago

-gohan…..¿me seguiste?-

-te fuiste asi de rápido, me asuste-

-perdón-

-¿quieres que te deje sola?- la chica lo miro y el le sonrió

-ya veo, está bien te dejare….

-¡no!, no me dejes- cecily miro por todos lados y vio una banca

-¿nos sentamos haya?-

-claro- ambos se sentaban

-lo siento, por lo que dije-

-no te disculpes, de hecho…..me siento afortunado-

-¿eh?-

-que una chica tan linda dijera eso de mi- gohan se ruborizaba y cecily igual, era muy raras las veces que gohan se colocaba asi

-no sé cómo actuar…perdóname por eso, es la primera vez que siento esto en una mujer- la chica miro su rostro, no era un rostro que asustara, era el de un chico apenado y eso le hizo sentir ternura era algo que ellas solo sienten de verdad

-cuando me ayudaste esa vez que nos conocimos, me asombre y me alegre tanto que me salvaras, no dudaste ni un sgeundo en ayudarnos-

-no podía dejarlas asi, jure nunca abandonar a quien necesite ayuda-

-que noble eres y además genial-

-solo no quiero….que nadie sufra….- gohan se tomó su hombro y presiono su mano con fuerza su rostro no mostraba simple grandeza o el típico rostro de héroe, era de alguien que verdad quería salvar a la gente – y menos una chica tan linda como tú-

-¿yo….linda?-

-claro que si- cecily se colocaba nerviosa gohan apretó su mano y la miro firme pero con una sonrisa

-cecily….no lo ocultare más…. ¡de verdad estoy enamorado de ti!-

Un silencio se hizo en el lugar, cecily miro a gohan y no vio falsedad de verdad se le confeso y la chica empezó a llorar asustándolo

-qué alegría…..estoy de verdad feliz….que un chico como tú se fijara en mi….-

-lamento no tener experiencia pero pensé que solo debía decírtelo, aun asi yo….-

-yo también estoy enamorada de ti- gohan se sonrojo increíblemente y miro el suelo

-eso me alegra, mucho de verdad- ambos se miraron y sonrieron

-¿quieres que seamos novios?- pregunto cecily con una sonrisa mayor y gohan asintió

-si puedo hacerte feliz, si puedo cuidarte y estar junto a ti…¡nada me haría más feliz!- cecily tomo de la mejilla a gohan y el su hombro y empezaron a acercarse, gohan sintió que debía hacerlo, su corazón latía como nunca y se sentía muy feliz pero entonces esuccharon aplausos venir de atrás llamando su atención y claro eran todos incluso sus abuelos y los que trabajaban en la casa

-¿nos estaban viendo?- pregunto gohan apenado como cecily que se escondía detrás del

-¡bien hecho gohan!-

-sí, igual tu cecily-

-ese es mi nieto, estoy orgullosa- Melinda abrazo a gohan y su abuelo también veía desde feliz la escena ambos solo sonrieron

-felicidades gohan, aunque fue cecily la que lo propuso, pero te confesaste-

-gracias aug, por darme el valor-

-¿vez?, todos merecen ser felices- gohan asintió

-si gracias…..esto es nuevo para mí, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo…..por cecily-

-ahora estamos en un momento serio, es mejor que disfrutes el tiempo como nunca-

-Jejejje, si tienes razón-

Regresando en otro lugar strom llegaba a un lugar donde estaba alguien más

-demon-sama….. ¿Qué hace?-

_**-invocación del plano oscuro- **_

-¿plano oscuro?-

_**-asi es…..de hecho tu también puedes intentarlo, adelante-**_ demon se encontraba con su capucha dándole paso a strom

_**-el plano oscuro es donde proviene su poder demoniaco, solo uno de los pocos reinos de los seres oscuros que está bajo mi dominio-**_

_-¿tu dominio?- _

_**-no necesitas siempre esperar a que demonios nazcan en este mundo, invócalos tu también…este plano está habitado por demonios y monstruos abominables, que traerán la destrucción absoluta, desde hace mucho que existen, antes de la creación de este mundo-**_

_-sabes que mi objetivo es simplemente uno ¿verdad?-_

_**-sí, lo se…pero porque no buscas objetivos más profundos, como convertirte en un demonio como yo- strom se impresiono **_

_-solo piénsalo, no solamente traer a nuestro Dios es mi objetivo, este mundo alberga un sinfín de tesoros, porque crees que los espíritus demoniacos se interesaron tanto de estar aquí- _

_-¿en serio?- _

_**-asi es, además a ti ya te buscan, una vida escondiéndote es tan aburrida…..es mejor el caos y la destrucción, hacer que los mundos se arrodillen ante ti, ¿Qué dices?, ya no eres humano y tienes un potencial asombroso al final yo te elegi- strom se quedaba en silencio por unos segundos **_y sonrió

-quiero ver…hasta donde llegas- demon sonrió y estiro su mano a su circulo

_**-en el universo existen planos demoniacos incluso con seres con un poder muy grande …..romperé el sello de esa estúpida diosa y el caos será absoluto-**_ del circulo salió una nube negra terriblemente densa y se escucharon sonidos de un ave pero no cualquier ave, eran horribles y densos tanto que el mismo strom se impresiono mientras demon sonreía satisfactoriamente

_**-este mundo será completamente nuestro, todos los demonios, no…todo ser existente serán destruidos y los miserables humanos no solo de este mundo…..toda la creación se arrodillaran ante nosotros, para abrir la puerta en este mundo se necesitan de estos objetos sagrados-**_

Por otro lado gohan estaba sentado en un sillón estaba pensativo y muy concentrado el observo su mano repetidamente

_-asi que ahora tengo una relación…ahora tengo más razones para detenerlos, no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya…a donde sea que estén…..-_

-estas aquí gohan- gohan volteo y vio a su abuelo

-sí, quería ver un rato el cielo-

-Jejejje, ¿estas emocionado porque hoy has conseguido novia?- gohan se ruborizo un poco

-siento….que algún día debo decirles la verdad, no puedo esconderla, me siento mal por hacerlo- merlín tomo del hombro a gohan

-cuando pase estaré hay para apoyarte-

-gracias-

Por otro lado Melinda estaba leyendo unos libros hasta que sintió que tocaron la puerta de su habitación

-Melinda-sama, soy cecily….¿puedo pasar?-

-adelante- cecily entraba

-¿Qué ocurre cecily?, ¿no puedes dormir?,¿e porque ya te ennoviaste con mi nieto?- cecily se sonrojo

-no…no es por eso, bueno si estoy muy feliz, pero….

-JAJAJAJA, ¿Qué pasa?-

-es que me gustaría…..hablar con usted para un proyecto-

-¿un proyecto?-

_**Fin del capítulo 11**_

_**espeor les este gustando la historia, si puede ser un poco aburrida pero tambien es como un descanso de historias de solo peleas XD y no se alguna hisstoria asi es como para relajarse un poco mas, pero claro que habra peleas asi que no sse preocupen bueno hasta el proximo capitulo bye :3 **_


End file.
